Marido sob encomenda
by Tinha Wood
Summary: Marido sob encomenda


**MARIDO SOB ENCOMENDA**

Sabrina nº1024

Copyright: Amanda Browning

Título original: "A Husband For The Taking"

Publicado originalmente em 1997

Digitalização/ Revisão: m_nolasco73

**CAPÍTULO I**

Tasha Larsen atravessou as portas do hospital e se encaminhou para a recepção com passos rápidos.

- Fui informada de que minha irmã foi trazida para cá. O nome dela é Natalya Larsen - declarou com voz controlada, embora seu coração batesse descompassado.

A recepcionista pareceu prestes a fazer um comentário, mas depois de estudar-lhe a expressão, mudou de idéia.

- Vai encontrá-la na UTI, no sexto andar - informou.

UTI? Ora, por que não haviam lhe contado que o problema era tão grave? Dizendo a si mesma que não deveria pensar o pior, Tasha pegou o elevador, sem se dar conta do olhar fascinado da recepcionista. Quando a porta se abriu, no sexto andar, tomou o corredor à direita, espiando dentro de cada quarto que passava. Em um deles, avistou uma figura familiar e entrou.

Em vez de estar deitada em uma cama, a irmã andava de um lado para outro, na pequena sala de espera.

- Quando me disseram que você estava na UTI, pensei que fosse encontrá-la gravemente ferida - Tasha comentou, nervosa.

- Decepcionada? - a irmã inquiriu, com um brilho de cinismo nos olhos da mesma cor dos de Tasha.

Na verdade, tudo nelas era igual, uma vez que Natalya e Natasha Larsen eram gêmeas idênticas de vinte e sete anos. Eram ambas excepcionalmente bonitas, com olhos azuis muito claros e traços delicados e perfeitos. A pele parecia porcelana, criando um contraste magnífico com os cabelos negros. As duas eram altas, esbeltas, repletas de curvas muito femininas.

A única diferença visível estava nos cabelos, que Tasha, como Natasha preferia ser chamada, usava curtos, à altura do pescoço. As diferenças realmente importantes não apareciam e fora justamente por causa delas que as duas irmãs haviam se separado, anos antes.

Natalya era uma excelente secretária, mas preferia usar seus atrativos físicos para conseguir o que queria. Costumava dizer que os homens pensam com uma determinada parte de sua anatomia e que era muito fácil controlá-los dessa forma para que lhe proporcionassem as melhores coisas na vida.

Tasha, ao contrário, acreditava que sua beleza atuava como ponto negativo em sua carreira de advogada. Assim, tinha de se esforçar em dobro, para provar que era mais que um rostinho bonito.

Apesar de as duas quase nunca se encontrarem, por opção de Natalya, Tasha ainda se preocupava com a irmã, pois era a única família que possuía.

- Você me parece muito bem - Tasha comentou.

- Muito bem? - Natalya repetiu, irritada. - Veja isso! Ficarei com uma cicatriz! - protestou, apontando para um corte minúsculo na face esquerda.

Tasha ignorou o exagero de Natalya.

- O que aconteceu? O policial só me disse que você havia sofrido um acidente.

Lembrou-se daquele momento aterrorizante, em que pensara ter perdido a única irmã. Órfãs desde bebês, haviam sido sempre sozinhas. E era justamente por isso que Tasha ainda se apegava àquele relacionamento tão frágil e distante.

Ignorando o aviso de "proibido fumar", Natalya acendeu um cigarro.

- Foi horrível! Pensei que fosse morrer. Estávamos saindo do restaurante, quando um carro perdeu a direção e subiu na calçada. Veio diretamente na nossa direção. Chase me empurrou, mas foi atropelado. Bati contra a parede e consegui isto. - Voltou a apontar para o ferimento no rosto.

Tasha disse a si mesma que não deveria se irritar com o fato de a irmã se preocupar somente consigo mesma. Se quisesse saber mais, precisaria ter paciência.

- Chase? - perguntou.

- Chase Calder - Natalya esclareceu.

Tasha arregalou os olhos.

- Chase Calder, o advogado?

Natalya assentiu, deixando a irmã boquiaberta. Tasha já ouvira falar dele. Ora, quem da área de direito não ouvira? O homem possuía excelente reputação como advogado criminalista. Já era uma lenda, aos trinta e quatro anos de idade.

- Como o conheceu?

- Um dia, ele foi à academia que freqüento. Começamos a conversar. Ele estava defendendo um caso, mas o julgamento já terminou. Ficamos noivos, ontem à noite - Natalya acrescentou em tom casual.

Noivos? Tasha mal podia acreditar. Nem sequer sabia que Chase Calder se encontrava em Denver e, agora, descobria que estava noivo de sua irmã. Jamais lhe ocorrera que isso pudesse acontecer. Havia se habituado ao fato de Natalya usar os homens, de maneira que não imaginara que ela fosse, um dia, se apaixonar por um deles. Ainda assim, ao que parecia, Natalya havia se apaixonado. O fato de Chase Calder ter sido o eleito era um tanto surpreendente, mas a vida é repleta de acontecimentos estranhos e inesperados.

Tal informação proporcionou-lhe uma nova compreensão do comportamento da irmã. O choque fazia as pessoas agirem de maneira estranha e era evidente que Natalya estava reagindo à situação, escondendo-se atrás de urna máscara de indiferença.

O coração de Tasha amoleceu.

- Como ele está? - perguntou com voz suave.

Natalya apagou o cigarro e apanhou o casaco.

- Venha ver por si mesma.

Conduziu Tasha ao quarto onde Chase Calder se encontrava deitado em uma cama de hospital, quase completamente escondido por tubos e monitores aos quais estava ligado. Tudo o que Tasha pôde ver foi que ele tinha cabelos escuros e estava mortalmente pálido. Só então deu-se conta de que jamais vira sequer uma fotografia dele e, portanto, não fazia idéia de como era a sua aparência.

- A família dele já foi informada? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Ora, não me pergunte! Tenho mais com o que me preocupar. Acabaram de trazê-lo da sala de cirurgia. Ainda corre risco de vida e, se sobreviver, provavelmente ficará inválido!

Chocada, Tasha segurou a mão da irmã.

- Ah, eu sinto muito!

Natalya retirou a mão com um gesto brusco.

- Não sinta, pois não estarei aqui para ver isso!

Tasha ficou petrificada. A idéia de que a irmã estava sofrendo se dissipou. Uma mulher apaixonada jamais agiria com tamanha frieza.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você acredita em tamanho azar? Quando finalmente consigo agarrar um homem bonito e rico, ele quase se mata! - Natalya declarou com uma risada amarga.

- Pensei que você o amasse - Tasha murmurou, chocada.

- Ora, Tasha, amor é coisa de adolescente! Quero dinheiro e posição, além de um homem que possa me levar a todos os lugares que eu deseje ir. Prefiro morrer ame amarrar a um aleijado!

Tasha se viu obrigada a dominar a raiva, antes de dizer:

- Ele salvou a sua vida! Não pode, simplesmente, abandoná-lo.

A irmã ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não posso?

- Ele precisa de você.

- Acontece que eu não preciso dele - Natalya retrucou, arrancando o anel de noivado do dedo e atirando-o sobre a cama. - Que perda de tempo!

Tasha mal podia acreditar que realmente havia algum parentesco entre elas.

- Você é incrível! Todos esses anos, fabriquei desculpas para as suas atitudes, mas isso não tem perdão!

Natalya aproximou-se da irmã e apontou-lhe o dedo em riste.

- Escute, srta. Boazinha, pouco me importa se você me perdoa ou não. Se está tão preocupada, por que não fica com ele? É tão fria por dentro, que não fará a menor diferença se ele vai poder satisfazê-la, ou não! Quanto a mim, já estou de partida. Existem muitos homens por aí. Talvez eu tente jogar minha rede em Los Angeles, onde os peixes são apetitosos!

Tasha observou a irmã desaparecer pela porta e se sentiu profundamente envergonhada. Mesmo em seus piores momentos,jamais teria lhe ocorrido que Natalya pudesse tomar uma atitude como aquela.

Seus olhos pousaram no homem acidentado e ela se aproximou da cama. Observando a figura imóvel, descobriu-se incapaz de desviar o olhar daquele rosto bonito, coberto de arranhões e hematomas:. Ele parecia indefeso e vulnerável e tal visão provocou um aperto no peito de Tasha.

Tal reação a surpreendeu e ela tratou de racionalizá-la. Disse a si mesma que estava apenas reagindo a uma situação estressante. Afinal, mesmo que Nat não desse a mínima importância ao que havia acontecido, aquele homem salvara a vida dela e Tasha não poderia deixar de se sentir grata a ele por isso. E, também, não poderia deixar de lamentar o fato de ele ter se ferido com tamanha gravidade. Decidiu que era a curiosidade que a impedia de desviar o olhar.

Ali estava o famoso Chase Calder. Mesmo inconsciente, seu rosto emanava poder, um senso de propósito que indicava força de caráter, de maneira que sua beleza não apresentasse o menor sinal de suavidade, ou fraqueza. Tasha perguntou-se qual seria a cor dos olhos dele. Tudo o que podia ver eram os cílios longos e espessos, além da boca de linhas extremamente sensuais, que indicava a existência contida do fogo da paixão. Paixão que, talvez, nunca mais viesse a aquecer uma mulher.

O motivo pelo qual seu peito voltou a se apertar diante de tal pensamento foi um mistério para Tasha, mas ela não pôde ignorar o sentimento. Abalada, olhou em volta, à procura de uma cadeira, mas seus olhos foram atraídos pelo brilho do anel jogado sobre a cama. Apanhou-o, fascinada pela beleza da safira cercada de diamantes. Certamente, o anel custara uma fortuna e sua irmã o jogara fora como se não valesse nada! Assim como jogara fora o próprio Chase Calder.

Amaldiçoou Natalya por ser tão interesseira.

Como, na pressa, saíra sem a bolsa, só lhe restava colocar o anel no dedo, uma vez que guardá-lo no bolso seria muito arriscado.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e Tasha se colocou a um canto, a fim de não atrapalhar. Descobriu que detestava se sentir inútil, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de observar e esperar. Jamais sentira tamanha ansiedade em sua vida. O que era natural, uma vez que aquele homem arriscara a própria vida a fim de salvar sua irmã. Era muito importante que ele ser recuperasse.

Inquieta demais para ficar parada, andou de um lado para o outro, até a enfermeira encerrar suas tarefas.

- Sabe me dizer se a família do sr. Calder foi informada do acidente? - inquiriu.

- Ah, sim! Eu mesma entrei em contato com eles. Já devem estar a caminho.

Ao menos, aquela preocupação ela poderia esquecer.

- Com quem eu poderia conversar sobre o estado do sr. Calder? Preciso saber quais são os prognósticos para ele.

A enfermeira exibiu um sorriso compreensivo.

- Pedirei à dra. Cooper que venha até aqui.

Tasha agradeceu e passou os quinze minutos seguintes andando de um lado para outro, esperando pela médica. Não se sentia tão nervosa desde que aguardara o veredito do júri, ao defender o seu primeiro caso. Quando a mulher de meia-idade, vestida de branco, entrou no quarto, Tasha respirou fundo, buscando calma.

A dra. Cooper apertou-lhe a mão.

- Vai gostar de saber que o estado do sr. Calder é estável. Os ferimentos foram muito graves, como lhe dissemos antes, mas a boa notícia é que a coluna não foi afetada, como temíamos.

- Quer dizer que ele vai poder andar?

- Com certeza.

- Graças aDeus!

- Ainda não sabemos quanto tempo o sr. Calder terá de permanecer no hospital. Ele parece estar em excelente forma física, o que vai ajudar bastante. E, também, é impossível calcular o bem que fará a ele saber que você está aqui.

Tasha teve um sobressalto. Só então deu-se conta de que a médica pensava que ela era a noiva de Chase. Abriu a boca para esclarecer a situação, mas voltou a fechá-la. Explicar a ele o que havia acontecido já seria difícil. Tasha não estava disposta a lavar a roupa suja familiar em público. Além do mais, ele tinha o direito de ser o primeiro a saber. Assim, a atitude mais sensata a tomar seria deixar as coisas como estavam, ao menos, por enquanto.

- Não sairei daqui, enquanto ele precisar de mim - prometeu.

Decidiu ficar porque se houvesse qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para ajudar na recuperação de Chase, ela o faria. Alguém tinha de compensá-lo. Ele merecia mais do que o simples abandono. A total falta de egoísmo que havia demonstrado era um traço de personalidade difícil de encontrar em uma pessoa qualquer. Natalya deveria ter se dado conta disso.

A dra. Cooper olhou para o homem imóvel na cama.

- Ele não vai recobrar a consciência por completo durante muitas horas, ainda. Por que não vai para casa e descansa um pouco?

Tasha acompanhou o olhar da médica e sacudiu a cabeça. Estava cansada, mas não tinha a menor intenção de sair dali tão cedo.

- Os pais dele estão a caminho. Vou esperar por eles - insistiu.

Quando ficou sozinha de novo, Tasha puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e se sentou. Uma das mãos de Chase repousava sobre as cobertas. Sem pensar, ela estendeu o braço e tocou-a. Sentiu-lhe a pele quente e descobriu que era a coisa mais natural do mundo segurar aquela mão entre as suas. O gesto que tentava oferecer conforto acabou proporcionando a ela uma sensação mais que reconfortante. Surpresa, Tasha sentiu a tensão abandoná-la, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de paz a invadia.

O silêncio no quarto só era quebrado pelo "bip" constante dos monitores. O cansaço começou a tomar conta de Tasha. Ela havia tido um dia atribulado no escritório, além de uma audiência difícil no tribunal e, por fim, sofrera o choque com a notícia do acidente. A energia que a mantivera alerta até então começou a se dissipar e Tasha se descobriu exausta. Pouco a pouco, seus olhos se fecharam.

- Natasha?

A voz fraca despertou Tasha. Desorientada, ela olhou em volta. Não sabia que horas eram, mas estava no hospital e Chase havia retomado a consciência.

Tasha se levantou da cadeira, dando-se conta de que Natalya estivera usando o seu nome, de novo.

Inclinou-se sobre a cama, determinada a reconfortá-lo, e se descobriu a fitar um par olhos da tonalidade cinza-prateada mais espetacular que já vira. Foi como se mergulhasse neles, perdendo o fôlego e sentindo o coração disparar dentro do peito.

- Natasha?

Perturbada pelo que acabara de ocorrer, tentou recuperar a compostura. A dor que viu nos olhos dele ajudou-a a cumprir essa tarefa.

- Estou aqui - respondeu, apertando a mão dele.

Chase respirou fundo e fez uma careta de dor.

- Você está... bem?

Não, ela não estava bem. Nem sabia se jamais voltaria a estar, mas não era disso que ele estava falando. Chase queria saber se a mulher que ele amava havia se ferido. Haveria tempo de sobra, mais tarde, para contar a ele que Natasha não era quem ele pensava que fosse... que Natalya também não era o que ele havia imaginado ser. Por enquanto, tudo o que Chase Calder precisava era de conforto.

- Estou bem. Não tente falar. Você ficou muito ferido.

Ele tentou erguer a cabeça, o que lhe provocou um gemido doloroso.

- Foi muito grave?

- Tiveram se submeter você a uma cirurgia Não sei de todos os detalhes, mas os médicos garantem que vai ficar bem.

Os olhos dele se fecharam e, com um suspiro relutante, Tasha começou a se afastar. Porém, Chase apertou-lhe a mão com força.

- Fique comigo - ele pediu, de olhos fechados.

- Ficarei. Estarei bem aqui, ao seu lado - Tasha prometeu. A medida que o silêncio voltou a envolvê-la, Tasha se viu obrigada a encarar o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos e incríveis minutos. A simples lembrança a deixava abalada. O que acontecera, afinal? Em um momento, pensava apenas em oferecer conforto. No momento seguinte...

Ah, fora a sensação mais incrível que já experimentara na vida! Quando fixara os olhos nos de Chase, sentira-se totalmente preenchida por ele. Cada um de seus sentidos haviam reconhecido aquele homem, de uma maneira estranha, que ela não saberia explicar. Fora fascinante, mas...

Não! Não era possível! Não podia estar se apaixonando por ele! Ou podia?

Retirou a mão com um gesto brusco. Ora, ela era uma pessoa sensata e racional. Esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não acontecia. Mas, então, o que se passara minutos antes? Embora não soubesse a resposta, estava certa de que havia uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para o fato de ela ter, depois de um único olhar, se sentido como se conhecesse aquele homem desde... desde sempre. Respirou fundo e decidiu que Chase Calder não era, não poderia ser, a metade que lhe faltava.

Soltou o ar devagar e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Precisava se controlar. Tivera um dia traumático e estava apenas reagindo à pressão excessiva que sofrera. Uma boa noite de sono certamente lhe devolveria a boa forma física e mental.

Sentindo-se reconfortada por tal perspectiva, afastou-se da cama e foi até a janela, onde ficou olhando para a escuridão lá fora.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado quando ouviu o som de passos. Um casal, ambos na casa dos sessenta, entrou no quarto. Pareciam cansados e preocupados.

- Vocês devem ser os pais de Chase - Tasha falou com um sorriso, encaminhando-se para os dois.

A mulher devolveu o sorriso, embora não fosse capaz de esconder a tensão.

- Sou Elaine Calder e este é meu marido, John. Você deve ser Natasha. Chase contou a seu respeito. É lamentável que tenhamos de nos conhecer nestas circunstâncias.

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos da mulher se enchiam de lágrimas, depois de pousarem no filho imóvel.

Tasha sentiu o peito se apertar de compaixão.

- Por favor, fique calma. Os médicos garantiram que Chase está reagindo muito bem - apressou-se em explicar. - Talvez prefiram conversar com um médico...

- Espere um instante - John Calder pediu. - A enfermeira que nos telefonou disse apenas que ele sofreu um acidente. Você estava lá?

Mais uma vez, Tasha se viu diante de uma escolha cruel. Não estava particularmente preocupada em defender a reputação da irmã, mas também não achava justo contar a ninguém o que Natalya fizera, antes que Chase soubesse. Nem mesmo aos pais dele. Por mais doloroso que fosse, Chase tinha o direito de ser o primeiro a saber e, então, decidir quando e a quem contar a verdade. Tasha estava decidida a esperar que ele houvesse se recuperado para, então, expor a dura realidade.

- Sim. Ele me protegeu - declarou e, em poucas palavras, relatou os poucos fatos narrados por Natalya.

- Meu Deus! Você está bem? - Elaine Calder inquiriu, profundamente preocupada.

Tasha amaldiçoou a irmã por colocar a todos eles em uma situação tão absurda.

- Sim, estou. Não sofri nem um arranhão - respondeu, constrangida, pois, ao contrário de Natalya, não estava habituada a mentir.

- Graças a Deus! Mesmo assim, deve ter sido um grande choque, Natasha - a sra. Calder concluiu.

- Tasha, por favor. Natasha é um nome bastante longo - Tasha falou, tentando fugir a mais perguntas cujas respostas ela não sabia.

Elaine Calder sorriu.

- Um apelido muito simpático, querida. Fico feliz por você não ter se ferido, pois Chase ficaria arrasado se algo lhe acontecesse.

Era justamente o que mais preocupava Tasha: a reação de Chase diante da verdade cruel. Ele já sofrera demais e a simples idéia de magoá-lo a deixava desolada. A única maneira de aliviar o golpe seria garantir que ele estivesse em boas condições quando ouvisse o que Tasha tinha a dizer. Se ele amava Natalya, como parecia, a notícia da atitude dela seria devastadora, de um jeito ou de outro.

Tasha se surpreendeu ao descobrIr quanto detestava sequer pensar em infligir qualquer sofrimento a ele. Também descobriu que, pela primeira vez, sentia raiva da irmã. O amor de Chase fora usado e, então, rejeitado. Tasha jamais perdoaria Natalya por tê-lo abandonado quando ele mais precisava dela.

Tomada por um forte sentimento protetor, virou-se para a mais velha e declarou com ardor:

- Sra. Calder, quero que saiba que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa para magoar o seu filho.

Elaine Calder se aproximou e tomou as mãos de Tasha nas suas.

- Sei disso, querida.

Tasha suspirou, confusa com a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Provavelmente, pensou, tantos anos de decepções haviam finalmente atingido o seu limite.

- Por que não ficam com Chase enquanto vou chamar a dra. Cooper? - sugeriu.

Os Calder aceitaram a idéia de bom grado.

A dra. Cooper levou os pais de Chase para sua sala, a fim de colocá-los a par dos detalhes dos ferimentos e da cirurgia sofrida pelo filho deles. Tasha ficou com Chase até eles retornarem e, então, aceitou a sugestão dos dois e foi para casa.

De volta ao seu apartamento, meia hora depois, Tasha mal encontrou forças para tomar um banho, vestir a camisola e se atirar na cama, totalmente exausta. A medida que o sono foi tomando conta dela, seus pensamentos permaneceram fixos no homem cujos olhos cinzentos haviam lhe penetrado a alma. Aqueles mesmos olhos povoaram seus sonhos, fazendo Tasha mergulhar em um profundo sentimento de perda.

O sol brilhava alto no céu quando Tasha acordou, pela manhã. Sentia-se descansada, apesar de estranhamente inquieta.

Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, preparou café com torradas e, então, telefonou para o escritório. Tasha trabalhava em uma grande firma de advocacia. Sua amiga, Annie, que trabalhava na recepção, prometeu passar aos sócios o recado de que Tasha chegaria mais tarde.

Em seguida, apanhou a bolsa e a pasta e já estava abrindo a porta quando se lembrou do anel de noivado que deixara sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Voltou para o quarto para apanhá-lo, pois todos no hospital pensavam que era a noiva de Chase. Uma vez certa de que não se esquecera de mais nada, saiu para o ponto de ônibus.

Como sempre, o trânsito estava péssimo. Quando finalmente pegou o elevador do hospital, Tasha descobriu que já era bem mais tarde do que gostaria. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Elaine Calder andando de um lado para o outro, diante da porta do quarto. Assim que a mulher a viu, praticamente correu para ela.

- Tasha, que bom que chegou! Tentei telefonar, mas você já tinha saído.

- O que aconteceu? - Tasha inquiriu alarmada.

Não, Chase não podia estar morto! A possibilidade fez o sangue gelar em suas veias.

- Venha comigo, querida. Antes que veja Chase, a dra. Cooper precisa conversar com você - Elaine falou em tom preocupado.

- Ele está morto, não está? - Tasha perguntou em um fio de voz.

A sra. Calder arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

- Não! Ah, Tasha, querida, desculpe! Não tive a intenção de assustá-la dessa maneira.

Tasha fechou os olhos, afim de afastar a sensação de vertigem. Ora, pensara que... Empalideceu. Por que a idéia era tão devastadora? Mal conhecia aquele homem! Era ridículo reagir daquela forma a um estranho! Qualquer um teria pensado...

Não era verdade. Não estava apaixonada por Chase. Apenas... sentia-se responsável por ele. Só isso.

Abriu os olhos e fitou Elaine.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou e, ao ver Elaine assentir, conseguiu sorrir. - Acho que estou um pouco nervosa.

Elaine tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a até uma sala mais adiante.

- Todos nós temos a tendência de perder o controle quando a pessoa que amamos está sofrendo - falou com um sorriso conspiratório.

A dra. Cooper fez um sinal para que as duas se sentassem diante dela. Então, cruzou as mãos e estudou Tasha com olhar intenso.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, srta. Larsen. Algo aconteceu há pouco e achei que deveríamos conversar. O sr. Calder recobrou a consciência há mais ou menos meia hora e perguntou por você. Ficou tão agitado quando os pais explicaram que não estava aqui, que tivemos de sedá-lo. Aparentemente, achou que estavam tentando esconder o fato de você estar morta.

Tasha arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu falei com ele, ontem à noite - contou.

A dra. Cooper deu de ombros.

- É evidente que ele não se lembra disso, o que é perfeitamente normal, dadas as circunstâncias. Por outro lado, deve compreender que qualquer tipo de agitação pode prejudicar a recuperação do sr. Calder.

- Compreendo. Como posso ajudar?

- É muito simples. Seu noivo está adormecido no momento, mas vai recuperar a consciência por períodos cada vez mais longos. Tudo o que lhe peço é que esteja ao lado dele quando ele acordar, a fim de convencê-lo de que está mesmo viva. Quanto maior a freqüência com que ele a vir, mais fácil será relaxar. Pode fazer isso?

- Claro. Felizmente, não terei de me apresentar no tribunal, hoje. Do contrário, a situação seria complicada. Vou telefonar para o escritório e tirar o dia de folga – Tasha declarou sem a menor hesitação.

- Também é advogada? - Elaine indagou com evidente satisfação.

Tasha ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, mas não do escalão de Chase - admitiu, notando que a mais velha franzia o cenho.

- Por que será que ele não nos contou? Bem, isso não importa. Garantir que ele se recupere é a nossa prioridade, agora, não é, querida?

Sorriu para Tasha, que só então se deu conta de que não fazia a menor idéia do que Natalya contara sobre si mesma a Chase. Porém, de nada adiantaria preocupar-se com isso, no momento. Só lhe restava rezar para ser capaz de contornar o que quer que surgisse em seu caminho.

No corredor, a caminho do quarto de Chase, Elaine pousou a mão no braço de Tasha.

- Telefonei para Evan e Alison, ontem à noite, para informá-los de que Chase vai ficar bom.

- Evan e Alison? - Tasha repetiu, sem saber de quem a outra estava falando.

Elaine fitou-a, surpresa.

- O irmão e a irmã de Chase - explicou. - Ele deve ter mencionado os dois.

- Ah, sim - Tasha murmurou com um risinho nervoso. - Não sei onde estou com a cabeça!

- Tudo bem, querida. É compreensível. Afinal, você passou por maus momentos. Além disso, conhece Chase há tão pouco tempo. Foi o que eu chamaria de "romance a queima-roupa"!

Tasha refletiu que a sra. Calder nem imaginava quanto suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Tasha nem sequer sabia quando Chase e sua noiva haviam se conhecido! Era como se estivesse caminhando na escuridão, sobre um solo repleto de armadilhas!

- Ficou surpresa pela rapidez com que tudo aconteceu? - inquiriu, sabendo que essa pergunta era segura.

Elaine ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Só um pouquinho. Afinal, Chase havia viajado para cá, há menos de um mês, para defender um caso, quando me telefonou, dizendo que havia conhecido a mulher com quem pretendia se casar. Fiquei um pouco surpresa, claro. Admito que fiquei preocupada, também, mas depois de conhecer você, não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida.

Tasha sentiu um nó na garganta. A situação se tornava mais complicada a cada minuto, mas ela não via saída, por enquanto. Tratou de se concentrar no que acabara de descobrir. Chase conhecia Natalya havia menos de um mês. Elaine tinha razão. Fora mesmo um romance a queima-roupa, mas embora Chase houvesse se apaixonado de verdade, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre sua irmã. Certamente, Chase acreditava ter encontrado a felicidade, mas, como não demoraria muito a descobrir, encontrara apenas decepção e dor.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Tasha estava na janela do quarto de Chase, observando a rua, horas depois de ter telefonado para o escritório, avisando que não iria trabalhar. Chase não voltara a acordar. Depois de muita insistência, Tasha conseguira convencer os Calder a voltarem para o hotel e descansarem.

- Natasha?

O chamado de Chase não passou de um sussurro, mas ela ouviu assim mesmo e fechou os olhos. Havia esperado por aquele momento com temor. A reação que tivera horas antes a perturbara demais, a ponto de deixá-la com medo de se aproximar da cama e do homem ali deitado. Porém, prometera ajudá-lo e, assim, endireitou os ombros e deu as costas para a janela.

- Estou aqui.

Ele a observava com aqueles olhos magníficos, capazes de fazer os joelhos de Tasha amolecerem. Seria tão fácil deixar-se afogar no brilho daquele olhar.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo, disse a si mesma. Sempre se orgulhara por ser uma pessoa lógica e, agora...

Quando parou ao lado da cama, Chase estendeu-lhe a mão e ela a segurou. Imediatamente, algo parecido com uma corrente elétrica subiu pelo seu braço, deixando-a sem fôlego. Descobriu que Chase aparentava igual surpresa.

- É incrível o que a proximidade da morte pode fazer - ele murmurou.

- O quê? - Tasha inquiriu, confusa.

- Tocar você me deu a certeza de que ainda não morri - ele explicou com um sorriso maroto.

Percebendo a malícia do comentário, Tasha corou.

- Talvez eu devesse pedir às enfermeiras que pusessem algum sedativo no seu chá - falou, arrancando dele uma risada que terminou em um gemido de dor. - Chase? - chamou, alarmada.

- Estou bem - ele a tranqüilizou e, então, lançou-lhe um olhar de acusação. - A culpa é sua. Foi você quem começou.

- Minha culpa? - Tasha repetiu, incrédula.

- Não devia ter olhado para mim como se quisesse... me comer.

- Não fiz isso! - ela protestou, indignada.

- Fez, sim, mas não se preocupe. Eu gostei.

- Não seja ridículo! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

- E conseguiu.

Embaraçada, Tasha desviou o olhar. Nada estava saindo conforme o planejado. O poder que Chase tinha sobre ela era assustador ,impedindo-a de pensar, ou agir como uma mulher sensata. E aquela conversa a deixava ainda mais nervosa.

- Quer fazer o favor de se comportar? - pediu.

- Não me resta alternativa - ele retrucou com ironia.

Tasha revirou os olhos.

- O que vou fazer com você?

- Tenho algumas sugestões, mas não creio que consiga levá-las adiante.

- Você é incorrigível!

- Não me encoraje!

Com um suspiro, Tasha estudou o rosto bonito, enxergando além da tentativa de Chase em parecer bem-humorado e reconhecendo a dor nos olhos dele.

- Como está se sentindo? - indagou com seriedade.

- Como quem foi atropelado por um carro.

Ora, como ele podia brincar com algo tão sério?

- O que estava tentando fazer? Queria provar que é tão invencível fora do tribunal, quanto dentro dele? - Tasha inquiriu, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Como fora capaz de dizer tamanha asneira, sabendo que ele só tentara salvar a vida de Natalya?

Mesmo assim, o brilho que iluminou os olhos dele foi de prazer.

- Nesse caso, o júri ainda não anunciou o veredito.

- Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso.

- Tudo bem. Para ser sincero, gosto quando você fica zangada comigo.

- Meu comentário foi ingrato.

- Quando eu estiver melhor, vou deixar você se desculpar da maneira apropriada. O que acha?

Tasha observou os olhos que jamais deixavam de fitá-la e teve vontade de gemer baixinho. Aquele homem era demais! Ele a deixava atordoada e, pior, ela já não se importava com isso. O que estava acontecendo? Tinha de recuperar o autocontrole.

Recorrendo à postura que costumava adotar no tribunal, lançou um olhar indiferente para Chase.

- Vou pensar no assunto.

- Eu também - Chase prometeu com voz rouca, provocando-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

- Mais um pouco, e serei capaz de esbofeteá-lo! - ela explodiu, recuando alguns passos.

Para sua surpresa, Chase riu.

- Você não seria capaz de bater em um homem nas minhas condições, seria?

- Não me tente!

- É bom saber que ainda sou capaz de tentá-la.

- Chase Calder, se não... - As palavras morreram em um misto de confusão e frustração. - O que está fazendo comigo, afinal?

- O mesmo que você está fazendo comigo.

A resposta não ajudou em nada e Tasha se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu era uma pessoa razoável e sensata, até você entrar na minha vida! - exclamou.

E, se quisesse manter a sanidade, teria de sair da vida dele o mais depressa possível.

- Certo! - ele falou, mas seu rosto se contorceu de dor, fazendo Tasha se esquecer dos próprios problemas.

- O que foi? - perguntou, aflita.

- Minha boca está seca.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira. Não sei se você pode beber água.

Com isso, ela tocou a campainha.

- Meus pais estiveram aqui? - Chase perguntou, evidentemente exausto.

Com um gesto automático, Tasha afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Sim, mas foram descansar um pouco. Não devem demorar a voltar.

A enfermeira chegou naquele momento e, quando terminou de cuidar de Chase, ele já estava sonolento de novo. Pouco depois, dormia profundamente.

Tasha sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e observou-lhe o semblante. Adormecido, parecia vulnerável, quase infantil e, assim, o poder que exercia sobre ela tornava-se bem menor. Tasha descobriu-se capaz de raciocinar novamente, mas seus pensamentos não foram nada agradáveis.

Na intenção de reconfortá-lo, acabara tendo com Chase uma conversa repleta de insinuações embaraçosas. E, pior, ela havia adorado! O que levava à conclusão inevitável de que a reação que ela tivera na noite anterior não fora mero resultado do cansaço e do estresse.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo, pois não era tão ingênua. Fora apanhada nas redes de uma atração irresistível e sabia por quê. Na noite anterior, havia se recusado a considerar a possibilidade, mas agora, já não poderia negar. Havia se apaixonado por Chase Calder. Essa era a única explicação plausível para suas reações. Ouvira falar de amor à primeira vista, mas jamais acreditara que isso pudesse acontecer. Agora, via-se obrigada a mudar de opinião, pois fora exatamente o que havia acontecido com ela.

Tal pensamento fez o sangue gelar em suas veias. Tasha sentiu como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo. Como pudera ser tola a ponto de se apaixonar pelo noivo de sua irmã? Ora, tudo acontecera depressa demais, antes mesmo que ela se desse conta do que estava se passando. Porém, agora que sabia, não poderia permitir que tal situação fosse adiante. E não deveria ser difícil mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos. Bastaria não se esquecer de que Chase não a queria. Ele estava apenas reagindo à mulher que pensava que ela era. Tal lembrança certamente teria o poder de acalmar o fogo que a consumia.

Teria de manter a cabeça, bem como alguma distância. Dentro de poucos dias, contaria a ele sobre Natalya e, com isso, poria um fim àquela atração descabida.

Apanhou uma revista e tentou se concentrar nas palavras impressas.

Quando os Calder chegaram, Tasha contou-lhes de maneira objetiva o que acontecera.

- Se ele não voltou a despertar, provavelmente se convenceu de que você está bem - Elaine declarou com um sorriso de alívio.

Tasha retribuiu o sorriso. Gostava dos Calder e não a agradava o fato de estar mentindo para eles. Esperava que compreendessem os seus motivos, quando finalmente soubessem a verdade.

- Mais alguns dias olhando para esse seu rostinho lindo, e Chase nem vai se lembrar de que sofreu um acidente - John Calder comentou.

- Infelizmente, a beleza pode atrapalhar mais do que ajudar - ela falou com uma pontada de amargura.

Ele assentiu em compreensão.

- Elaine me contou que você é advogada. Não duvido que tenha sido obrigada a lutar contra o machismo muitas vezes. A maioria dos homens se sente intimidada pela combinação de beleza e inteligência em uma mulher, e partem para o ataque por não conhecerem outra saída.

- Não o senhor - ela declarou, convicta.

- Verdade. Tenho profundo respeito pelo intelecto feminino, assim como meu filho.

- Se ele herdou suas características, sr. Calder, não tenho a menor dúvida disso - Tasha falou com um sorriso.

Os Calder caíram na risada.

- Ele também é suscetível a elogios, querida, assim como Chase - Elaine brincou. - Obrigada por ter passado o dia com meu filho. Vamos nos ver à noite?

Eles a estavam tratando como se ela fosse parte da família, o que fez a consciência de Tasha pesar.

- Voltarei mais tarde, mas preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos, antes - prometeu.

O assunto de que Tasha precisava cuidar não era algo que ela estivesse ansiosa para fazer, mas ela tinha de visitar a irmã e tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia. Não queria que Natalya voltasse para Chase, pois queria protegê-lo da dor que sua irmã lhe infligira. Porém, não cabia a ela decidir. Se Chase queria Natalya, sua consciência não lhe permitiria omitir-se.

O porteiro do condomínio de luxo onde Natalya morava, era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam que as duas eram gêmeas e logo reconheceu Tasha pelo comprimento dos cabelos.

- Sinto muito, srta. Larsen, mas sua irmã não está.

- Sabe quando ela vai voltar?

- A senhorita não entendeu. Sua irmã foi embora.

- Foi embora? - Tasha repetiu, confusa.

- Sim. Hoje de manhã, ela pagou o aluguel e deixou o apartamento, levando todos os seus pertences.

- Por acaso, ela disse para onde ia?

- Só disse que ia para a costa. - Percebendo a surpresa e a confusão de Tasha, o porteiro deu de ombros, constrangido. - Quer que eu chame um táxi para a senhorita?

- Sim, obrigada. Vou esperar do lado de fora.

Tasha não imaginara que a irmã fosse agir com tamanha rapidez, nem que partiria sem se despedir. Porém, deveria saber que Natalya só pensava em si mesma. Além disso, uma mulher capaz de abandonar um homem gravemente ferido seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Bem, a atitude de Natalya dera a Tasha a resposta que ela fora buscar.

Sua irmã não queria Chase Calder. Tal constatação não deveria deixá-la tão feliz, mas Tasha não poderia negar seus sentimentos. Fizera tudo o que sua consciência exigira, com relação à irmã. O que aconteceria dali por diante dependeria exclusivamente dela. E não haveria o menor risco de suas decisões partirem o coração de Natalya, pois a irmã simplesmente não tinha coração!

Na tarde de sexta-feira, Tasha estava convencida de que adquirira o controle total de seus sentimentos. Havia visitado Chase várias vezes, todos os dias, e a atração irresistível não voltara a atacá-la. Bem, era verdade que seu corpo se arrepiava toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam. E, talvez, tal controle se devesse ao fato de que suas visitas haviam coincidido com os períodos em que Chase dormia, ou com a presença de outras pessoas no quarto. Ainda assim, Tasha estava certa de que recuperara seu antigo controle. O trabalho ajudara muito, o que, em contrapartida, reforçara a sua convicção. Se estivesse mesmo apaixonada, sua capacidade de concentração seria zero. Como isso não estivesse acontecendo, ela se deu por satisfeita.

Naquela tarde, Tasha deixara o escritório mais cedo, a fim de proporcionar aos Calder a oportunidade de sair para fazer algumas compras necessárias. Aproveitara para levar flores, na intenção de alegrar o ambiente. A maior parte dos monitores havia sido desligada e a dra. Cooper os informara de que Chase seria transferido para um quarto particular no dia seguinte.

Estava cantarolando e arrumando as flores no vaso, quando ouviu a voz de Chase.

- O que aconteceu com os seus cabelos?

- Você quase me matou de susto! - Tasha declarou, levando a mão ao peito.

- Desculpe - Chase murmurou com um sorriso que fez o sangue dela ferver.

Ora, ela havia se preparado para aquele olhar que tinha o poder de deixá-la atordoada, mas não esperava o efeito arrasador daquele sorriso.

Sua convicção foi se dissipando, até morrer, pois ela se deu conta de que a atração que Chase sentia por ela era interminável. Quando ergueu os olhos para os dele, deparou com tamanho ardor, que sentiu a própria temperatura subir.

Um sorriso hesitante curvou-lhe os lábios e, sem perceber o que fazia, Tasha passou a ponta da língua por eles. Chase acompanhou o movimento com interesse indisfarçado e, de repente, o ar parece estalar com a eletricidade emanada pelos dois. Tasha respirou fundo e se obrigou a dizer algo, antes que a tensão a arrasasse por completo.

- Eu estava distraída - explicou.

- Percebi. E então?

- Então, o quê?

- Seus cabelos.

Seus cabelos? Confusa, ela ergueu a mão para tocá-los e, então, deu-se conta do que Chase queria saber. Por um momento, não soube o que dizer, pois havia se esquecido por completo de que Natalya sempre usara os cabelos compridos.

- Ah, eu... Bem... Estavam me irritando e decidi cortá-los.

- É uma pena, pois eu sonhava em enterrar o rosto neles, quando fizéssemos amor.

Tasha corou.

- Chase!

- Diga de novo - ele pediu em tom sensual.

- Dizer o quê?

- Meu nome. Sua voz soa mais sexy quando você diz o meu nome.

De súbito, Tasha perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. Tudo o que sabia era que sentia-se atraída para Chase como uma mariposa para a luz.

- Está flertando comigo? - perguntou com voz trêmula.

O brilho nos olhos dele foi como uma labareda.

- Você não sabe?

- Acha que devemos?

- Provavelmente, não, mas preciso ter certeza de que continuo em forma.

- Acredite, você não pode ter estado em melhor forma, em toda a sua vida - ela retrucou, mas logo se arrependeu, pois o comentário fez Chase rir e, em seguida, gemer de dor. - Você está bem?

- Eu me sentiria melhor se você estivesse aqui, em vez de ficar do outro lado do quarto.

Com essas palavras, Chase estendeu a mão. Sentindo-se mais uma vez como uma mariposa, Tasha se aproximou e segurou-a. No momento em que seus dedos se tocaram, a corrente de eletricidade se estabeleceu.

- Incrível, não? - Chase inquiriu com voz suave, enroscando os dedos nos dela. - Fico pensando no que teria perdido, se tivesse morrido.

As últimas palavras fizeram Tasha estremecer.

- Natasha? Algo errado - ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Você poderia ter morrido - ela falou com um fio de voz.

Só então Tasha se deu conta de quanto Chase significava para ela e de como estivera próxima de perdê-lo, sem sequer tê-lo encontrado. Tivera uma visão do mundo sem ele e sabia que a vida era vazia e sem sentido. A profundidade de seus sentimentos atingiu-a como um golpe.

A mão de Chase apertou a dela com força.

- Não pense nisso, querida. Não aconteceu. Estou vivo.

Tasha fitou-o, admirando-lhe a força. Sim, ele estava vivo e ela jamais sentira tamanha gratidão em sua vida.

- Estou feliz por isso - falou com voz embargada pela emoção e, antes que se descontrolasse de vez, mudou de assunto: - Ainda não disse se gostou do meu novo corte de cabelo.

Ele a estudou por um momento, antes de responder.

- Combina com você.

Um sorriso genuíno brotou nos lábios de Tasha.

- Obrigada. É bom ouvir isso. - Então, baixou os olhos para as faces de Chase. - Vejo que decidiu deixar a barba crescer. Você fica muito... - parou de falar bem a tempo, pois estivera prestes a dizer "sexy".

Porém, era tarde demais. O brilho nos olhos dele mostrava que ele sabia exatamente o que ela não dissera.

- Trata-se de um elogio duvidoso quando estou fraco como um gatinho e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito! - ele reprovou, estudando com interesse o rubor que tomou conta do rosto dela. - Não está usando maquiagem?

Desta vez, Tasha nem piscou antes de responder, embora houvesse se esquecido de que Natalya não seria vista nem mesmo no próprio velório sem a sua "máscara".

- Achei que pareceria tola se ficasse andando pelo hospital, parecendo uma estrela de cinema - inventou depressa, na esperança de que Chase não conhecesse sua irmã o bastante para saber que ela faria qualquer coisa para chamar atenção sobre si.

- Vendo você assim, fico me perguntando por que diabos usa maquiagem, seja qual for a situação. Você é linda ao natural. Ah, esses olhos!

- Querido, você está acordado! - A voz animada de Elaine, na porta do quarto, quebrou o encanto do momento. Tasha recuou alguns passos, para que ela pudesse se aproximar da cama e beijar o filho. - Ai! Está precisando de um barbeador!

- Uma das enfermeiras se ofereceu para me barbear, mas prefiro que papai o faça.

Tasha não resistiu ao impulso de provocá-lo.

- Vai dizer que se aquela loirinha bonita que se derrete toda vez que entra aqui se oferecesse para barbeá-lo, você recusaria?

- Está com ciúme? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Deveria?

- Ah, vocês dois! - Elaine suspirou. - Qualquer um pode ver que são loucos um pelo outro. O ar está elétrico, aqui dentro! Agora, se me permite interromper só por um instante, Chase, pode me dizer como está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse lutado doze _rounds_ com Mike Tyson! - ele respondeu com humor e todos caíram na risada.

Mesmo assim, Tasha percebeu que ele começava a se cansar e admirou-lhe o espírito. Chase precisaria de muita força nos próximos dias, pois a dor era visível em seu semblante e ele ainda estava longe de uma recuperação satisfatória.

John Calder pousou a mão no ombro do filho.

- Trate de continuar lutando, filho. E não se preocupe. Trarei os apetrechos de barbear na minha próxima visita.

- Obrigado, papai.

- Tasha cuidou bem de você enquanto estávamos fora? - Elaine perguntou, ajeitando as cobertas desnecessariamente.

Chase segurou-lhe a mão.

- Pare com isso, mamãe! E por que chama Natasha de Tasha? - inquiriu, irritadiço pela dor crescente nos ferimentos.

Tanto o pai como a mãe ficaram perplexos.

- Você não a chama assim? - Elaine perguntou, confusa.

Tasha se perguntou o que mais poderia dar errado. Fora mesmo uma grande estupidez contar o apelido aos Calder e não a Chase. Só poderia atribuir a falha ao choque provocado pelo acidente e, claro, ao fato de ela não conseguir raciocinar quando estava perto de Chase.

Respirando fundo, apanhou o vaso e levou-o para a mesa de cabeceira.

- Seus pais me chamam de Tasha por que é esse o meu apelido - anunciou com naturalidade.

- Por que não me contou? - Chase desafiou.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Achei que você preferia me chamar de Natasha.

- Eu não sabia que tinha escolha - ele protestou, ligeiramente contrariado.

Admitindo para si mesma que ele tinha toda razão, Tasha sorriu.

- Faz diferença, querido? - perguntou com voz rouca e sensual, sendo recompensada pelo brilho do desejo nos olhos dele.

- Acho que ainda temos muito a aprender, um sobre o outro. Não, não faz diferença. Na verdade, Tasha combina melhor com seus cabelos curtos e a ausência de maquiagem. Prefiro assim.

- Fico contente, pois também prefiro.

Tasha permaneceu no quarto até Chase voltar a adormecer. A caminho de casa, parou no supermercado para fazer algumas compras. Estava tão satisfeita pela descoberta recente do poder que exercia sobre Chase, que a tarefa costumeira se transformou em verdadeiro prazer. Porém, a realidade a atingiu de súbito.

Como podia flertar com Chase Calder? Ele havia reagido a ela somente por pensar que Tasha era, na verdade, Natalya! A felicidade que Tasha desfrutara até um momento antes se desfez. Havia se apaixonado pelo noivo da irmã e, por isso, não existia futuro naquele amor. Em breve, teria de contar a ele a verdade e, quando Chase soubesse o que Natalya fizera, certamente passaria a odiá-la. Embora, provavelmente, não passasse a odiar Tasha, também não teria qualquer razão para amá-la.

Da nada adiantava amar Chase, quando ele não a amava. O que ele sentia era atração e não tinha nada a ver com amor. A verdade teve o efeito de uma ducha de água fria sobre Tasha e ela se deu conta de que estivera se comportando como uma perfeita idiota. Não usara a cabeça e, agora, teria de recolher os cacos de seu coração partido. Por mais que sofresse, tinha de zelar pelo seu orgulho. Certamente, não dera na vista a profundidade de seus sentimentos e, portanto, não seria difícil encobri-los de vez.

Não poderia esconder a atração que sentia, mas seria capaz de garantir que Chase jamais imaginasse que ela sentia qualquer coisa além disso. Estava na hora de impor limites a si mesma. Tinha de fazer o que havia prometido antes: manter a cabeça e a distância.

Terminou as compras e voltou para o apartamento. Logo que entrou, percebeu a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando na sala. Com movimentos automáticos, foi até lá e apertou o botão.

- Olá, aqui fala Annie. Só liguei para saber se está tudo confirmado para esta noite. Até logo.

Tasha espalmou a mão na testa. Stevie! Havia se esquecido completamente do filho de sua melhor amiga e colega de trabalho. Prometera levá-lo ao jogo de beisebol, como presente pelo aniversário de onze anos do garoto, no dia seguinte.

Bem, a distração não poderia ter chegado em melhor momento. Tasha havia planejado visitar Chase, à noite, mas ali estava a oportunidade de começar a colocar sua vida de volta à sua ordem natural. Determinada, apanhou o telefone.

A mãe de Chase atendeu.

- Tasha? Está tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Elaine. Eu me esqueci de que não poderei ver Chase esta noite, pois vou assistir a um jogo de beisebol com um amigo. É aniversário dele e comprei os ingressos como presente. Não posso decepcioná-lo, agora.

- Claro que não, querida. Chase vai ficar desapontado, quando souber, mas tenho certeza de que vai compreender - Elaine replicou de pronto, embora seu tom de voz deixasse clara a sua dúvida.

Tasha recusou-se a se sentir culpada.

- Diga a ele que irei vê-lo amanhã - acrescentou, antes de desligar.

Em vez de se levantar, ficou ali sentada, pensativa. Sempre imaginara que o amor fosse uma experiência maravilhosa, mas parecia que havia se enganado, pois o sentimento era um tanto doloroso.

Foi ao jogo, determinada a se divertir. Não faria sentido ficar de cara feia e, além disso, não queria estragar a alegria de Stevie. E, apesar de tudo, Tasha se divertiu a valer. Adorava beisebol e era mesmo uma delícia assistir a um jogo na companhia de alguém com tamanha animação. Por mais de uma hora, Tasha gritou e torceu, esquecendo-se por completo de seus problemas. Para completar a noite, o time para o qual ela e Stevie torciam venceu a partida.

- Nossa, foi demais! - Stevie exclamou, fascinado, quando deixavam o estádio.

- Você se divertiu? - Tasha perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

O garoto exibiu um sorriso largo.

- Foi o melhor aniversário que já tive! Espere até eu contar à mamãe.

- Quer entrar e tomar um café? - Annie convidou, quando Tasha foi deixar Stevie em casa.

- Você fez _brownies_? - Tasha perguntou, seguindo Annie até a cozinha.

- Sinto cheiro de problemas - Annie comentou com um sorriso. - Só pode ser um homem - concluiu, enquanto preparava o café.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque somente um homem é capaz de fazer uma mulher ficar desse jeito. - Annie colocou o café e os _brownies_ sobre a mesa e se sentou. - E então? Acertei?

- Acertou - Tasha admitiu.

- Eu o conheço?

- Não.

- É bonito?

- Não, é maravilhoso!

- E qual é o problema? Ele é casado?

Tasha suspirou e encarou a amiga.

- É noivo... de Natalya.

- Sua irmã? - Annie inquiriu, chocada.

Depois de ter visto Natalya uma única vez, sua antipatia se tornara crônica.

Sem hesitação, Tasha contou à amiga tudo o que acontecera e o que ela fizera. Annie ficou horrorizada e não fez o menor esforço para disfarçar seus sentimentos.

- Desculpe o que vou dizer, mas sua irmã não presta!

- Está perdoada - Tasha declarou, compartilhando a opinião.

- Quando vai contar a ele?

- Logo. Chase está melhorando rapidamente.

- Você acha que...

- Não.

- Mas você é tão diferente de Natalya, que certamente... - Annie parou de falar ao ver a amiga se levantar.

- Não se pode fazer alguém nos amar, quando esse alguém já ama outra pessoa, Annie. Vou superar tudo isso.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Nunca vi você assim, antes.

- Preciso ir embora - Tasha declarou, olhando para o relógio.

Annie acompanhou-a até a porta e a abraçou.

- Sabe onde me encontrar, sempre que quiser conversar - ofereceu e observou com olhar triste a amiga partir.

Tasha já estava a meio caminho de casa quando avistou a placa do hospital. Sabia que não seria sensato ir até lá, mas algumas coisas são mais fortes que o bom senso. Assim, quando deu por si, estava entrando no estacionamento do hospital.

**CAPÍTULO III**

O hospital estava mergulhado no silêncio. Tasha aproximou-se da cama e se entregou ao prazer de observar Chase, que dormia. Após alguns instantes, estendeu a mão para afastar-lhe os cabelos da testa e ele abriu os olhos.

- Eu sabia que você viria - Chase murmurou, confiante.

- Sabia? - ela inquiriu, hipnotizada por aquele olhar intenso.

- Sim. Desde o acidente, parece haver uma corrente de eletricidade nos unindo, Tasha. Senti isso e sei que você também sentiu.

- Chase... - tentou protestar, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Não vai me beijar? Sabe que nós dois estamos loucos por um beijo.

Embora Chase estivesse certo, Tasha sabia que beijá-lo seria um erro fatal. Até então, havia se limitado a imaginar como seria ser beijada por ele. Saber como era poderia ser doloroso demais, uma vez que, em breve, teriam de se separar.

- Tasha...

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado em um mero sussurro, Tasha viu sua força de vontade se dissipar por completo. De súbito, nada mais importava, exceto a necessidade desesperada de experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios sensuais.

Lentamente, sua cabeça foi se inclinando sobre a dele. O toque suave de seus lábios nos dele provocou a sensação de uma chama se erguendo nas profundezas de seu ser. Chase respirou fundo, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos, a fim de verificar se Tasha sentira o mesmo que ele. E foi com os olhos que ela confirmou as suspeitas de Chase, antes de voltar a colar os lábios nos dele.

A partir de então, o mundo deixou de existir. Eram apenas eles dois, as bocas unidas em um beijo apaixonado, que fez o coração de Tasha cantar de alegria, enquanto seu corpo ardia de prazer, desfrutando da experiência mais espetacular de sua vida.

Foi somente quando Chase gemeu de dor que Tasha retoRNou à realidade.

- O que foi? - perguntou, alarmada.

- Eu me esqueci de que estou preso a esta maldita cama e tentei me mover!

Tasha foi invadida por um profundo sentimento de culpA. Onde estava com a cabeça para agir com tamanho descuido? Chase tinha costelas quebradas e, mesmo assim, lá estava ela, praticamente deitada sobre ele!

- Sinto muito. Está doendo? - perguntou, endireitando-se.

Quando ia se levantar, ele a segurou pela mão.

- O que você acha? - Chase rosnou.

Imediatamente, Tasha se empertigou, tomada de indignação.

- Não fale assim comigo, Chase Calder! Lembre-se de que foi você quem me pediu um beijo.

- Eu jamais me esqueceria disso - ele falou com voz sensual.

- O que está querendo dizer? - perguntou.

- Que recebi muito mais do que esperava.

- Verdade?

- Sim.

Tasha respirou fundo.

- Quanto mais?

- Eu diria... cem por cento. Esse beijo foi diferente de todos os outros, foi muito melhor.

- Todos? - Tasha repetiu, incrédula diante da possibilidade totalmente nova que se erguia à sua frente.

Chase tomou-lhe as mãos nas dele. .

- Todos - confirmou. - Não sei o motivo, mas desde o acidente, há algo mais acontecendo entre nós. Antes, eu gostava de beijar você, mas tem de admitir que nunca foi tão bom.

A confissão fez o coração de Tasha disparar. Era inacreditável!

- Sim, foi melhor do que nunca - concordou, dando-se conta de que teria de ser cuidadosa para não se trair. - Também estou surpresa - acrescentou.

Os lábios de Chase se curvaram em um sorriso e, com o polegar, ele começou a acariciar a mão de Tasha. Então, seu dedo tocou o anel de noivado.

- Vejo que decidiu ficar com ele - comentou.

- Ficar com ele? - Tasha inquiriu, sem fazer a menor idéia do que Chase estava falando.

- Percebi que não gostou muito do anel e pensei que, a esta altura, já teria ido à joalheria para trocá-lo por outro.

Sem sombra de dúvida, Natalya teria preferido algo mais vistoso e extravagante. Ao contrário de Tasha, que achava aquele anel maravilhoso e, com certeza, o teria escolhido, se lhe dessem a chance.

- Não foi bem isso o que aconteceu - falou, pensando depressa. - Só fiquei desapontada porque ele ficou um pouco grande, mas mandei diminuir.

Agora, só teria de rezar para Chase não lhe pedir o recibo do joalheiro.

Chase franziu o cenho por um momento e, então, perguntou:

- Gosta mesmo desse anel?

- Adoro - Tasha declarou com sinceridade.

Após um breve instante de reflexão, ele acrescentou:

- Preciso comprar os brincos que combinam com ele.

- Não é necessário - murmurou.

- Acho melhor falarmos de algo que não tenha nada a ver conosco. Do contrário, não conseguirei dormir - Chase falou com um sorriso maroto. - Conte-me sobre o jogo. Eu não sabia que você gosta de beisebol.

- Eu adoro! Tento assistir ao maior número de jogos possível. Hoje, nós vencemos, o que deixou Stevie muito feliz.

- Stevie?

- É um amigo meu.

- Foi o que minha mãe disse - ele resmungou.

Tasha não conteve o riso.

- Stevie é o filho da minha melhor amiga. Tem dez anos, ou melhor, onze, pois já passa de meia-noite. Ele faz aniversário, hoje. Meu presente foi levá-lo ao jogo. Satisfeito? - provocou.

- Vou ensiná-la... - Chase tentou agarrá-la, mas ela escapou.

- Lembre-se de que é um homem doente! - Tasha advertiu-o.

- Sim, mas não vou passar o resto da vida nesta cama. Lembre-se disso!

- Tenho memória de elefante.

- Da próxima vez em que quiser assistir a um jogo, eu mesmo a levarei.

- Sim, senhor.

- Acho que estou fazendo papel de tolo.

Tasha sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. Desta vez, porém, voltou a se endireitar antes que ele pudesse reagir.

- Está, mas eu gostei. Agora, devo ir embora. Já é tarde. Vejo você amanhã - prometeu.

- Vou esperar, ansioso. Boa noite, querida. Dirija com cuidado.

- Pode deixar.

Tasha tratou de partir antes que seu coração encontrasse alguma boa desculpa para ficar.

No final do corredor, Tasha parou e se apoiou na parede, para então levar os dedos aos lábios. Trêmula, forçou-se a se acalmar e repassar na mente cada palavra pronunciada por Chase. Não havia se enganado. Tudo fora exatamente como ela imaginara. E, se houvesse levado sua decisão racional adiante, jamais teria sabido!

O que Chase experimentara ao beijá-la nunca acontecera quando ele beijara Natalya. Tasha não teria descoberto que a atração que os impelia um para o outro jamais existira, antes do acidente. Isso significava que o que quer que Chase sentisse, sentia por ela, Tasha. Natalya jamais fora capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que ele sentia agora. Tasha possuía algo que Natalya não tinha, algo que provocava uma reação intensa em Chase. Era por Tasha que ele se sentia atraído.

Agora, ela não sabia o que fazer! Havia planejado contar a ele sobre Natalya dentro de um ou dois dias, mas já não estava certa de querer levar o plano adiante. Um novo elemento entrara em cena: Chase a queria tanto quanto ela o queria.

Agora, Tasha contava com duas opções. Poderia contar a verdade e, provavelmente, perdê-lo. Ou, então, perpetuar a mentira e ficar com ele.

Mal pensou nas possibilidades e foi atacada pela própria consciência. Não seria moralmente errado deixá-lo acreditar que ela era outra pessoa? Com um gemido desesperado, Tasha foi obriga,da a admitir que sim, seria errado. Tinha de contar a verdade a Chase. Talvez os sentimentos dele por ela fossem fortes o bastante para superar o choque do conhecimento.

Tasha largou o lápis sobre o bloco de anotações e, ao se espreguiçar, teve um choque. Eram quase sete horas! Não vira o tempo passar!

Não planejara se demorar tanto na biblioteca, mas como sempre, quando começara a ler, acabara se envolvendo no trabalho.

Agora, descobria que já estava uma hora e meia atrasada para a visita a Chase e ainda teria de atravessar a cidade para chegar ao hospital.

Dez dias haviam se passado desde o acidente. Nesse período, Tasha passara a maior parte de seu tempo livre com Chase... sem contar a ele sobre Natalya. Não possuía uma boa desculpa para tal atitude, exceto pelo fato de amar Chase cada vez mais e, por isso, não encontrar coragem para contar a verdade e arriscar-se a perdê-lo.

Sabia que era covardia, mas não conseguia evitar. Chase era tudo o que Tasha desejava na vida. Sonhava com ele todas as noites e pensava nele o tempo todo. Nem mesmo o trabalho a distraía.

Ao chegar no hospital, foi diretamente para o quarto de Chase e parou na porta.

Como se pressentisse a presença dela, Chase ergueu os olhos e a viu.

- Por onde você andou? - inquiriu de mau humor, da poltrona que ocupava junta à janela.

Tasha largou a bolsa e o casaco sobre o sofá, cruzou os braços e sustentou o olhar de Chase.

- Boa noite para você, também - replicou com voz aveludada.

- Que tipo de resposta é essa? - ele persistiu.

- O tipo que se recebe quando se cumprimenta alguém como você acabou de me cumprimentar!

Chase também cruzou os braços.

- Sabe que horas são? - indagou, estreitando os olhos.

- Sei exatamente que horas são. Tenho relógio.

- Nesse caso, não faria mal algum chegar na hora marcada. Onde você esteve, o dia todo?

Ora, ele não estava sendo razoável. Tasha sabia que a atitude de Chase se devia ao fato de ele estar preso naquele quarto, mas isso não o desculpava. Todos os dias, independente do cansaço, ou das condições do tempo, ela o visitava depois do trabalho e, agora, ele tinha o desplante de tratá-la daquela maneira, só porque ela havia se atrasado um pouco? Bem, não fora tão pouco, mas a questão não era essa.

- Estive trabalhando, ganhando algum dinheiro para poder comer e ter um teto para me abrigar!

- Trabalhando? A esta hora? - Chase falou com ironia.

- O que acha que eu estava fazendo, Chase? - Tasha inquiriu, sentindo a paciência chegar ao seu limite.

- Acho que poderia estar tendo um caso com alguém! - ele explodiu.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Por quê? Qualquer homem normal que olhe para você, vai desejar levá-la para a cama!

- Pois, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Chase Calder. Não sou uma leviana idiota. Não me entrego a qualquer homem que me queira! Nem quero outro homem que não seja você, embora só Deus possa explicar o motivo, já que você me julga capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

Chase ficou imóvel e Tasha sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao perceber o rubor em suas faces.

- Está dizendo que estou errado?

- Mais uma pergunta cretina como essa, e serei capaz de parti-lo ao meio!

Chase abaixou a cabeça e esfregou o pescoço com a mão. Quando voltou a fitá-la, seus olhos exibiam um brilho maroto:

- Está zangada.

- Tenho o direito de estar, não acha? Tive um dia difícil no tribunal e você tem a petulância de insinuar...

- Tribunal?

Tasha deu-se conta de que acabara de pisar em campo minado. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, seu trabalho não fora discutido em nenhuma das conversas que os dois haviam travado até então. E, aparentemente, os pais dele também não haviam mencionado a sua profissão. Bem, não poderia mentir.

- Sim, sou advogada - anunciou.

- Pensei que fosse secretária - Chase falou, pensativo.

Pálida, Tasha decidiu blefar.

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso.

Para sua surpresa, Chase ficou sem jeito.

- E não disse - admitiu. - Quando contou que trabalhava em uma firma de advocacia, concluí que era secretária.

Tasha ficou irritada ao constatar que a irmã não só se apropriara de seu nome, mas também de sua profissão. Ou, quase. Certamente, acreditara que isso a tornaria mais aceitável para Chase.

- Pensei que um bom advogado jamais tirasse conclusões - arriscou, empinando o queixo com ar de desafio.

De repente, os olhos de Chase se iluminaram.

- Eu me declaro culpado, mas alego circunstâncias atenuantes.

- Que circunstâncias?

- Quando estou perto de você, não consigo raciocinar com clareza - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Grande coincidência! Com um suspiro, Tasha sentiu a ira se dissipar.

- Isso me soa familiar. Quanto ao meu atraso, acabei me distraindo na pesquisa sobre um caso e não vi o tempo passar.

Os olhos cinzentos de Chase exibiram um brilho divertido.

- Disso eu entendo! - falou. - E então? Venceu o julgamento?

- Claro! - ela respondeu, triunfante.

- Sem falsa modéstia?

- Sou muito boa no que faço.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida. Você defende causas criminais?

- Não, cíveis. Vou deixar as manchetes para você - acrescentou em tom de provocação.

- Da maneira como fala, parece que vivo correndo atrás de publicidade - Chase protestou.

- Pelo que sei, você não faz nada para evitá-la. Seu ego deve adorar ver o seu rosto estampado em capas de revistar e nos noticiários de televisão.

Tasha sabia que isso não era verdade. Se fosse, ela teria visto a foto dele nos jornais, antes. Ainda assim, não queria perder a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo.

- Ego! Que tipo de homem pensa que sou? - Chase inquiriu, franzindo o cenho.

Sem mais se conter, Tasha soltou uma risada e só então ele se deu conta de que ela estava apenas se vingando do seu comportamento anterior.

- Muito bem. Você venceu - admitiu. - Estou perdoado.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Não demore muito - ele ameaçou com um estranho brilho no olhar.

Tasha estreitou os olhos.

- Por quê? O que você vai fazer?

- Talvez eu mude de idéia.

- Sobre o quê?

- Isso eu não posso dizer.

- Às vezes, você é mesmo irritante! - Tasha acusou-o, embora suas faces já começassem a corar sob aquele olhar intenso e sugestivo.

- Eu sei, mas você me ama mesmo assim.

- Vai me contar por que estava tão zangado? - Tasha perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Porque senti demais a sua falta - confessou.

- Ah, Chase!

Tasha sentiu o coração se derreter no peito.

Chase estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Por que não vem até aqui e me deixa cumprimentá-la da maneira adequada? Você está muito longe - Chase protestou e, sem hesitação, ela foi se ajoelhar ao lado da poltrona. - Assim está melhor. Pensei que nunca mais fôssemos conseguir ficar sozinhos. Estava esperando, ansioso, por este momento. Quero que você me dê um beijo de verdade, não esses beijinhos no rosto que tenho recebido, ultimamente.

Tasha suspirou, sabendo exatamente o que ele sentia. Nos últimos dIas, sempre havia mais alguém no quarto, quando estavam juntos.

- Eu...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tasha, pare de falar e me beije! Vou acabar enlouquecendo se não sentir o seu sabor outra vez.

- Chase...

O beijo foi ainda mais ardente e apaixonado que o primeiro, provocando em ambos reações mais profundas e intensas.

Nenhum deles saberia dizer o que poderia ter acontecido se o ruído metálico no corredor não os houvesse trazido de volta à realidade.

Com o coração aos saltos, Tasha limitou-se a fitá-lo com expressão de adoração.

- Não me olhe assim! - Chase advertiu com um gemido e ela obedeceu de pronto, desviando o olhar. - Não! Olhe para mim como quiser. Ah, esses seus olhos! Não sabe o que eles fazem comigo. Amaldiçoado seja este quarto, onde não podemos ter um momento de privacidade!

- Talvez eu devesse temer esse brilho nos seus olhos - Tasha murmurou com uma pontada de malícia.

Chase acariciou-lhe a face e puxou-a para si.

- Está com medo?

- Não.

- Tem idéia de quanto eu te amo?

Tasha sentiu-se grata por Chase não poder ver o seu semblante naquele momento. Não, ela não fazia idéia do que ele sentia. Chase se sentia atraído por ela, mas aquilo não era amor. Ainda assim, tal sentimento poderia se transformar em amor e, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, Tasha admitiria que era exatamente o que ela esperava que acontecesse. Devagar, mas com firmeza, ela estava apagando a irmã da memória dele. Chase gostava das diferenças, preferia a pessoa que via agora.

- Acha que me ama mais do que amo você? - replicou em um sussurro.

Com um suspiro relutante, Chase se recostou na cadeira e a encarou.

- Tenho uma confissão a fazer - declarou, deixando Tasha alarmada.

- Por acaso, eu deveria estar preocupada? - ela inquiriu em tom de brincadeira, embora encontrasse dificuldade para respirar.

- Não - ele respondeu com um sorriso. - Se alguém tem de se preocupar, esse alguém sou eu.

- Verdade? Parece interessante. Conte mais.

- Pare de me provocar! Está se esquecendo de que sou um enfermo?

- Para um enfermo, você beija muito bem!

- Não faça isso...

- Desculpe - ela fingiu arrependimento. - Prometo ser boazinha.

- Vai acabar me enlouquecendo! Bem, onde foi que eu parei?

- Estava prestes a fazer uma confissão.

- Certo. A verdade é que quando vi você pela primeira vez, eu me apaixonei pela sua aparência. Você é tão linda, que quando me dei conta, já estava caidinho por você. Mas, agora...

O coração de Tasha ameaçava saltar para fora do peito. Ela teve de se esforçar para não tirar conclusões apressadas, embora não desejasse nada além de ouvi-las.

- Agora? - insistiu.

Chase estendeu a mão para afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Agora, estou me dando conta de que você é ainda mais bonita por dentro. A cada momento que passa, eu te amo mais, Tasha.

Incapaz de conter a felicidade que a invadiu, Tasha atirou-se nos braços dele. Não havia esperado por uma declaração como aquela. Chase acabara de confirmar que havia se apaixonado pela beleza de Natalya, mas era a Tasha que amava.

- Esse abraço significa que você gostou de ouvir o que eu disse? - ele provocou, apertando-a nos braços.

Tasha riu e se afastou para fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Você não faz idéia de quanto suas palavras significaram para mim.

- Ah, eu posso imaginar - ele admitiu, depositando um beijo terno nos lábios dela.

Sorriam um para o outro, quando uma leve batida na porta chamou-lhes a atenção. Os dois se viraram naquela direção e depararam com os pais de Chase.

- Podemos entrar? Ou seria melhor voltarmos mais tarde? - John Calder perguntou de bom humor.

Tasha se pôs de pé, enquanto Chase fazia um sinal para que os pais entrassem.

- Conseguiu? - ele perguntou ao pai, com ares de mistério.

John bateu no bolso do paletó.

- Está tudo aqui, filho. Já contou a ela?

- Contou o quê? - Tasha inquiriu, notando a expressão excitada no rosto de Elaine. - O que está acontecendo?

- Que bom que você ainda não contou, Chase. Eu queria estar aqui quando ela soubesse - Elaine falou, animada, acomodando-se na beirada da cama. - Vá em frente.

- Obrigado - Chase agradeceu e, vendo que Tasha estava prestes a explodir, dirigiu-se a ela: - Em primeiro lugar, vão me deixar sair desta prisão na segunda-feira.

- Boa notícia! Agora, você já pode parar de seduzir as enfermeiras - Tasha declarou de bom humor.

Chase lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e seus pais caíram na risada.

- Em casa, posso ao menos trabalhar, mesmo que ainda não possa voltar ao escritório - ele anunciou com entusiasmo.

O peito de Tasha se apertou.

- Vai retornar a Boston? - ela perguntou, sem esconder a decepção.

- Assim que puder - Chase confirmou e, então, sorriu. - Quanto tempo acha que vai precisar para fazer as malas?

- Malas? Quer que eu vá com você?

- Ora, você não pensou que eu fosse partir sem você, pensou? Você vai comigo no vôo que papai reservou para o final da próxima semana.

A mente de Tasha girava em disparada. Chase queria que ela partisse em uma semana?

- Mas... o meu trabalho... minhas coisas...

Chase praguejou baixinho.

- Sou obrigado a admitir que não considerei nenhuma dessas coisas. O trabalho pode ser um problema? Precisa avisá-los com antecedência?

- Sim, mas como tenho férias vencidas, talvez eu consiga reduzir o prazo para uma semana - ela considerou, pensativa.

- Ótimo. Quanto às suas coisas, contrataremos uma firma especializada para cuidar da mudança.

Tasha sentiu uma pontada de irritação.

- Vejo que já pensou em tudo - comentou em tom ácido.

A expressão de Chase tornou-se séria.

- Exceto na possibilidade de você não querer ir. Não parece muito feliz com a minha decisão.

- Ora, é claro que quero ir com você.

Tasha o amava e, naturalmente, queria estar com ele onde quer que fosse. O problema era que não esperava ter de tomar aquela decisão tão depressa, o que não passava de uma grande tolice. Deveria ter sabido que Chase certamente quereria voltar para casa assim que fosse possível. Na verdade, o que a deixava aflita era o fato de se ver frente a frente com o que não havia contado a ele.

Sem sequer imaginar os pensamentos sombrios que cruzavam a mente de Tasha, Chase voltou a sorrir.

- Isso é bom, pois tenho mais a dizer - declarou.

- O quê?

- John e eu adiamos a nossa viagem ao Havaí, por causa do acidente - Elaine falou. - Todos os anos, vamos para lá, afim de comemorar o nosso aniversário de casamento. Como já mudamos a data, decidimos que não faria diferença adiarmos mais uma semana.

- Para que nós possamos nos casar antes da viagem deles - Chase completou.

Casar? Chase queria se casar com ela? Tasha jamais poderia negar que era o que ela mais queria, mas pensara nisso como algo a acontecer no futuro. Havia se imaginado morando com Chase por algum tempo, levada pela noção de que a convivência lhe daria a certeza absoluta de que ele amava a ela e mais ninguém. Então, poderia contar sobre Natalya, sem correr o risco de perdê-lo. Tasha pensara em tudo, considerando que teria meses pela frente, não apenas dias. Agora, contava com pouco mais de uma semana!

Fitou os três pares de olhos ansioso, fixos nos seus.

- Bem, acho que vou ter de correr para encontrar um vestido que me agrade - falou com uma risada.

Por dentro, porém, ela não ria. Seu tempo havia se esgotado. Que Deus a ajudasse, pois teria de contar a verdade a Chase e rezar para que os sentimentos dele por ela fossem fortes o bastante para resistir ao choque.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Tasha tinha a intenção de contar a verdade a Chase, mas encontrar o momento certo para isso era muito mais difícil do que ela esperava.

Chase saiu do hospital na segunda-feira e se hospedou em uma suíte no mesmo hotel onde estavam seus pais. Como precisasse deixar os casos que lhe haviam sido designados em ordem, antes de partir, Tasha teve de trabalhar até tarde todas as noites. Assim, só pôde ver Chase na noite em que haviam combinado jantar com os pais dele. E, portanto, só ficaram sozinhos bem tarde, quando os mais velhos se retiraram para seu quarto e Tasha e Chase se dirigiram para a suíte dele.

Naturalmente, a única coisa que queriam fazer era conversar. Somente bem mais tarde, permitiram que o mundo real invadisse seus momentos a sós.

- Esta suíte deve custar uma fortuna - Tasha comentou.

Estava reclinada no sofá da saleta, nos braços de Chase, ainda atordoada pelos beijos ardentes que haviam trocado. Sentiu o coração dele bater com a mesma violência que o dela.

- Posso pagar - ele falou com objetividade.

- Está querendo me dizer que é rico? - Tasha indagou com um sorriso. .

- Sou muito bom no que faço - ele respondeu, rindo.

- Você ê simplesmente rico, ou podre de rico?

- Podre de rico - Chase fingiu seriedade. - Está contente por se casar comigo?

- Vou me casar com você porque te amo, não pelo seu dinheiro!

- Ei! Eu só estava brincando.

- Não achei graça.

- Estou vendo. Querida, sei muito bem por que vai se casar comigo.

Tasha fitou-o por um momento. Aquela era sua oportunidade de contar a verdade, de limpar o caminho à sua frente, para que pudessem seguir adiante, juntos. Porém, quando abriu a boca para falar, foi atacada pela dúvida. O que aconteceria se ele não compreendesse a sua atitude? E se ele não fosse capaz de perdoar a sua mentira? Pior seria se Chase não pudesse perdoá-la! Nesse caso, Tasha o perderia. A possibilidade medonha roubou-lhe a coragem.

- Eu te amo, Chase, muito mais do que pode imaginar - declarou em tom de urgência, antes de beijá-lo com paixão.

Em questão de segundos, estavam ambos perdidos nos prazeres daquele beijo. E a oportunidade se fora.

Mais dois dias se passaram, durante os quais Tasha se reprovou o tempo todo por sua covardia.

Na quarta-feira, almoçaram com os pais de Chase, a fim de discutir os detalhes do casamento.

- Alison e o marido, Matt, virão, além de Evan – Elaine garantiu, quando tomavam café. - Tem certeza de que não quer convidar mais ninguém para o casamento? - perguntou a Tasha.

- Apenas Annie e Stevie - ela confirmou.

- Você não tem família? - Elaine insistiu.

Mais uma vez, pisavam em terreno minado.

- Nós ficamos órfãs quando ainda éramos muito pequenas - falou sem pensar.

- Nós? - Chase inquiriu, provocando-lhe um sobressalto.

- Eu... tenho uma irmã.

Elaine exibiu um sorriso largo.

- Bem, então...

- Nós não nos damos muito bem - Tasha a interrompeu depressa. - Na verdade, nem sei por onde ela anda.

- Sinto muito, querida - Chase falou, apertando-lhe a mão na tentativa de reconfortá-la.

- Não somos muito parecidas... ao menos, não no modo de pensar e agir - ela acrescentou.

- O que aconteceu, quando ficaram órfãs, Tasha? Foram adotadas? - John perguntou.

- Não. As assistentes sociais não queriam nos separar e, na época, não encontraram nenhuma família disposta a adotar duas crianças de uma só vez. Vivemos em orfanatos, até termos idade suficiente para nos sustentarmos sozinhas.

- Pertencendo a uma família tão unida, tenho dificuldade em imaginar como foi a sua infância - Chase confessou.

- Às vezes, não era tão ruim.

Era verdade que ela e a irmã haviam sido sempre bem vestidas e bem alimentadas, mas suas necessidades emocionais haviam sido ignoradas.

- Mas, às vezes, também não era tão bom - Chase adivinhou.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo melhorou quando fui para a universidade.

- Quando viu a sua irmã pela última vez? - Elaine perguntou com inocência.

Tasha sabia que deveria responder: "No dia do acidente, na UTI", mas por algum motivo, as palavras se recusaram a sair de seus lábios.

- Mamãe, não creio que Tasha queira conversar sobre isso - Chase interferiu.

- Quando nos separamos, não foi exatamente como amigas - Tasha murmurou, cedendo à covardia mais uma vez.

Apertando-lhe a mão, Chase mudou de assunto. Depois de conversarem por mais alguns minutos, os Calder se despediram, deixando o jovem casal a sós.

- Espero que desculpe mamãe - Chase falou. - Ela se interessa demais pelas pessoas e, às vezes, esquece de detalhes como tato.

Ainda sentindo nos ombros o peso da culpa, Tasha desviou o olhar.

- Tudo bem. Seus pais têm sido maravilhosos comigo.

- Eles gostam de você, o que não é difícil.

- Gostaria de tê-los como meus próprios pais - Tasha murmurou com sinceridade.

Chase segurou-lhe a mão.

- Pobre Tasha.

- Não tenha piedade de mim, Chase! - ela protestou, irritada, tentando retirar a mão da dele, sem sucesso.

Sabia que sua reação era exagerada devido à culpa que sentia, mas não pôde se controlar. Às vezes, mal reconhecia a mulher emotiva que havia se tornado.

- Piedade é o último sentimento que você me inspira, Tasha. É verdade que me senti triste pela garotinha solitária que você foi, apesar de ter uma irmã. Em se tratando da mulher para a qual estou olhando agora, piedade é o último sentimento que me ocorre - Chase repetiu com voz rouca.

Bastou olhar para aqueles olhos cinzentos para Tasha saber do que ele estava falando. No mesmo instante, o sangue ferveu em suas veias.

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir para casa... para a cama.

Chase soltou uma risada.

- Qualquer menção a cama faz a minha pressão sangüínea aumentar - comentou, provocante.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

- Pelo menos, não aqui - Chase concordou, lançando um olhar para os demais fregueses do restaurante.

Tasha não pôde conter uma risada.

- Talvez...

- Talvez? - ele insistiu, ansioso.

- Talvez você pudesse me contar sobre a sua infância - ela sugeriu. - Comece pelo dia em que nasceu.

- Está tentando desviar a minha atenção? - ele perguntou.

- Não, a minha - Tasha respondeu de pronto.

A chama do desejo iluminou os olhos de Chase e ele os fechou por um breve instante, antes de começar:

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Nasci em uma quinta-feira...

Tasha se recostou na cadeira e, com um leve sorriso, deixou-se hipnotizar por aquela voz profunda.

Ora, não era de admirar que ela tivesse tanto medo de perdê-lo. Chase era o homem mais perfeito do mundo. Como contaria a ele? Como poderia deixar de contar?

O dilema a perseguiu durante todo o seu último dia de trabalho, na quinta-feira. Tasha não esperava a festa de despedida organizada pelos colegas, nem pelo presente que haviam comprado. Lembrou-se de quanto fora feliz ali, o que justificava a tristeza que sentia por ter de partir.

Ainda assim, a realidade de seus atos somente a atingiu quando ela se preparava para jantar com Chase. Escolhera seu vestido preto de renda e estava admirando o próprio reflexo no espelho, quando a verdade se impôs em sua mente.

Ao pedir demissão do emprego, aceitar os parabéns dos colegas e concordar em se casar com Chase no dia seguinte, Tasha havia determinado que seu futuro seria ao lado dele. Portanto, só lhe restava uma atitude a tomar.

Permaneceu imóvel diante do espelho, como se sua imagem conversasse com ela.

- Não vai contar a ele, vai? - o espelho acusou e Tasha leu a resposta nos próprios olhos.

Não, não contaria. Não podia. Durante toda a sua vida, Tasha fora vazia e carente. Agora, quando finalmente encontrara o que sempre estivera procurando, mesmo não sabendo que procurava, não poderia arriscar-se a perdê-lo.

O que seria uma forte possibilidade, caso ela lhe contasse sobre Natalya. Bem, a alternativa também era arriscada, mas se Tasha não mencionasse o fato de serem gêmeas, Chase jamais saberia. Além disso, Natalya estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Tratava-se de um jogo de alto risco, o tipo de coisa que ela jamais pensara em fazer, antes. Talvez não fosse honesto, mas era a sua única alternativa. Sabia que poderia enfrentar problemas seríssimos, mas decidiu que valeria a pena arriscar.

A campainha tocou, provocando-lhe um sobressalto. Depois de alisar a saia, Tasha lançou um último olhar para o espelho. A decisão estava tomada. Não havia volta. Apanhou a bolsa e o xale e foi abrir a porta.

Chase estava mais lindo do que nunca, em seu terno preto e camisa de seda branca. Examinou-a da cabeça aos pés, sem esconder o prazer que a visão lhe proporcionou, antes de dizer:

- Vejo que tivemos a mesma idéia.

- Que idéia?

- Sobre jantarmos na privacidade da minha suíte, a menos que você tenha alguma objeção.

Tasha havia escolhido aquele vestido justamente por querer que aquela noite fosse especial.

- Nenhuma objeção - declarou com voz trêmula.

Chase ofereceu-lhe o braço.

-O táxi está à nossa espera - informou.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Tasha aceitou o braço de Chase e deixou-se conduzir para fora do edifício. A idéia que ele não havia mencionado era que, naquela noite, finalmente fariam amor.

Tasha jamais seria capaz de dizer o que comeu no jantar, enquanto a música suave enchia o ambiente. Nem se lembrava das palavras de Chase. Sua única lembrança era da figura máscula e viril à sua frente.

Adorava a maneira como ele sorria com os olhos, não só com os lábios. Adorava o som da risada que Chase, que lhe provocava arrepios de prazer.

Só se deu conta de que ele havia parado de falar quando, com um sorriso, Chase perguntou:

- Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer?

- O quê?

- Perguntei se você ouviu o que eu disse - ele repetiu, divertido.

- Cada palavra - ela confirmou.

- E o que foi que eu disse? - Chase desafiou.

- Não faço idéia - Tasha admitiu com uma gargalhada.

- Foi o que pensei. Gostou do peixe?

- Peixe? - ela repetiu, confusa, baixando os olhos para o prato vazio. - Ah, sim, o peixe! Estava delicioso.

Chase sacudiu a cabeça com ar benevolente.

- Você comeu carne - lembrou-a. - Se eu tivesse pedido hambúrguer com batatas fritas, você teria adorado, também.

Tasha não se importou com o fato de Chase estar se divertindo à sua custa. Naquela noite, só tinha olhos para ele. Nada mais importava. Tal pensamento trouxe consigo uma súbita ansiedade.

- Chase, prometa jamais se esquecer de que eu te amo - pediu, um tanto aflita.

- Está planejando ir a algum lugar? - ele inquiriu, franzindo o cenho.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque você falou como se estivesse prestes a me deixar.

Com um gesto apressado, Tasha pousou a mão sobre a dele.

- Nunca! Eu não seria capaz de deixar você. A única maneira de se livrar de mim, seria você me mandar embora.

Chase apertou a mão dela.

- Fazer isso seria o mesmo que jogar fora a melhor parte de mim mesmo. Sei que me ama, Tasha. Nada vai me fazer esquecer disso.

- Promete?

- Prometo - ele respondeu em tom solene.

- Deve pensar que sou uma idiota - ela murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho você a mulher mais maravilhosa que já conheci e, quando puser a aliança no seu dedo, amanhã, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo - Chase declarou com voz emocionada, provocando um aperto no peito de Tasha.

- E eu serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Vamos dançar - ele convidou, puxando-a pela mão.

Foram até o centro da sala e, com um suspiro de prazer, Tasha se deixou levar em passos lentos, acompanhando a música suave. Nunca em sua vida tivera a sensação de pertencer a alguém. Agora, sentia-se completa.

Fechou os olhos, abandonando-se às carícias de Chase, que não tardaram a se tornarem mais ousadas, arrancando de Tasha suspiros e gemidos.

Dançando de corpos colados, nenhum dos dois poderia disfarçar o desejo que os invadia. Com uma das mãos, Chase apertou Tasha contra si, enquanto com a outra, levava a mão dela aos lábios. Sentindo-se em chamas, ela perdeu a noção do tempo e tudo mais. Só queria ser tocada por Chase, sentir suas carícias diretamente na pele em brasa. Queria livrar-se das roupas que funcionavam como barreiras entre seus corpos.

Chase, porém, parecia não ter pressa. Quando finalmente parou de beijar-lhe a mão, segurou-lhe o queixo com ternura, para beijar-lhe a boca. O que começou com um leve roçar de lábios, foi se transformando em um beijo ardente, um ataque implacável aos sentidos de Tasha.

Quando Chase finalmente interrompeu o beijo, Tasha tremia de desejo e suas pernas ameaçavam vergar ao peso de seu corpo. Ofegantes, fitaram-se por um momento e, então, com um gemido abafado, Chase tomou-a nos braços.

Tasha recuperou a sanidade por um momento.

- Chase! Não! Lembre-se de que esteve no hospital...

- Você vai ter de ser gentil comigo - ele murmurou com um sorriso, enquanto a carregava para o quarto.

Depois de colocá-la no chão, ao lado da cama, ele tirou o paletó e a gravata, os sapatos e as meias. Porém, mal começara a desabotoar a camisa, quando não resistiu à tentação e, puxando-a para si, voltou a cobri-la de beijos. Ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos hábeis encontraram o zíper do vestido de Tasha e o abriram.

Ao sentir a mão dele em sua pele, Tasha foi invadida pela necessidade urgente de tocá-lo da mesma forma. Assim, pôs-se a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, mas Chase segurou-lhe as mãos, sentou-se na beirada da cama e puxou-a, até que ela estivesse de pé, entre suas pernas.

Atordoada, Tasha limitou-se a observar Chase, enquanto ele puxava lentamente o seu vestido para baixo. Quando ele enterrou o rosto entre as curvas de seus seios, ela pensou que fosse desmaiar de prazer. Atirando a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dele, entregando-se a paixão.

- Você é tão linda - Chase murmurou, ofegante.

Então, deslizou as mãos até que elas pousassem sobre os seios de Tasha, proporcionando-lhe prazer ainda maior. E, quando ela pensava que não seria possível sentir nada mais intenso, os lábios de Chase substituíram as mãos e ela gritou o nome dele, sentindo-se flutuar em um oceano de fogo.

Quando suas pernas finalmente se recusaram a sustentá-la, Tasha deixou-se cair de joelhos, pousando a cabeça no peito de Chase, aspirando-lhe o perfume. Então, incapaz de conter por mais tempo o desejo de tocá-lo, acabou de desabotoar-lhe a camisa para, então, livrá-lo do cinto e da calça.

Suas mãos deram início a uma exploração detalhada do corpo másculo. Quando Chase emitiu um gemido quase doloroso de prazer, Tasha deliciou-se com a noção do poder que exercia sobre ele e suas carícias se tornaram mais intensas e ousadas.

A paixão explodiu quando os dois se deixaram cair na cama, nos braços um do outro. Suspiros se transformaram em gemidos e, então, em súplicas desesperadas. Quando Chase finalmente se posicionou sobre ela, Tasha arqueou os quadris para recebê-lo. Ao senti-lo dentro de si, passou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, tornando-o seu prisioneiro, determinada a prendê-lo ali para sempre.

A tensão foi aumentando, até se tornar insuportável, levando Tasha na direção de um ponto que ela pensou que jamais alcançaria. Porém, em uma explosão de paixão, ela se descobriu lá, no topo do mundo, um mundo onde só havia Chase, ela mesma, amor, desejo. O prazer foi tão intenso, que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Apenas segundos depois, Chase também atingiu o clímax, e Tasha foi invadida por uma nova onda de satisfação, tão intensa quanto a anterior, por saber que estava proporcionando a ele o mesmo que ele havia lhe proporcionado.

Algum tempo depois, quando recuperou o fôlego, Chase rolou para o lado e, aconchegando Tasha nos braços, afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Valeu a pena esperar - confessou -, embora, se eu soubesse que seria tão bom, já a teria levado para a cama muito antes.

Só então Tasha se deu conta de que Chase jamais dormira com sua irmã. Nem sequer pensara nisso, antes, mas ficou contente com a descoberta. Não sabia por que Natalya havia esperado, pois não era esse o seu estilo. Talvez ela acreditasse que, assim, teria mais chances de segurá-lo. Bem, tanto fazia o motivo, pois o resultado fora favorável a Tasha.

- Quem espera sempre alcança - ela brincou, sonolenta.

- Você é maravilhosa - Chase sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- A verdade é que tive excelente fonte de inspiração, mas não vou dizer mais nada, para não provocar uma explosão do seu ego!

- Você também é muito inspiradora. Ainda bem que não estou mais no hospital, pois minha pressão arterial teria superado todos os limites.

- Se estivesse no hospital, nada disso teria acontecido. - Ao sentir a mão experiente debaixo do lençol, percorrendo caminhos de fogo em seu corpo, Tasha protestou: - Pare com isso!

- Ora, não é o que você quer - ele afirmou com segurança, sem interromper as carícias.

- Não, não é - Tasha admitiu, perdendo o fôlego ao sentir Chase mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

- O que você estava dizendo? - ele provocou, com fingida inocência.

- Já me esqueci - ela respondeu com voz entrecortada. - Tenho péssima memória. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ah, terei prazer em lembrá-la, com todos os detalhes!

- Por favor, faça isso -Tasha pediu em um fio de voz.

- Tem certeza de que tomou a decisão certa? - Annie perguntou, enquanto observava Tasha dar os toques finais na maquiagem.

Era sexta-feira à tarde. Estavam no apartamento de Tasha, que se preparava para a cerimônia de casamento.

- Eu o amo, Annie - Tasha respondeu com simplicidade, examinando o efeito do batom.

Fizera uma maquiagem leve e simples, pois havia feito amor com Chase a noite inteira e dormido até quase a hora do almoço, quando fora despertada por ele para mais uma sessão de amor, antes de voltar ao seu apartamento para se arrumar. Assim, sua pele se apresentava viçosa e corada, dispensando a necessidade de artifícios.

- Mas, se ele descobrir... - Annie deixou a frase interminada.

- Chase não vai descobrir - Tasha declarou com firmeza.

Parou diante do espelho para uma avaliação final de si mesma. Encontrara o vestido de seda em uma das lojas mais caras da cidade, mas como só pretendia se casar uma vez, decidira que o gasto valeria a pena.

- Não posso deixar de pensar que você está cometendo um erro - Annie persistiu.

Tasha apanhou a bolsa e verificou se tinha todos os documentos necessários consigo. Suas malas já haviam sido levadas para o aeroporto e o resto de seus pertences seria transportado depois, por uma empresa de mudança. Em menos de uma hora, ela passaria a ser a sra. Chase Calder.

Virou-se para a amiga, que concordara em ser sua madrinha.

- Talvez você tenha razão e eu esteja mesmo cometendo um erro, mas preciso fazer o que estou fazendo. Nunca tive tanta certeza sobre alguma coisa em minha vida. Acha que pode se sentir feliz por mim, Annie?

- Ora, é claro que estou feliz por você! - Annie exclamou, abraçando a amiga com força. - Vou sentir sua falta. Só isso.

Uma pesada batida na porta distraiu-as.

- Ei, vocês duas! Vão demorar muito? Estou cansado de esperar! - Stevie berrou do outro lado, fazendo as duas caírem na risada.

Tasha abriu a porta e girou em torno de si mesma.

- O que acha Stevie? Estou bonita?

- Uau! - foi a resposta do garoto, que parecia lindo na roupa nova comprada pela mãe, embora um tanto desconfortável.

- Vamos torcer para Chase pensar o mesmo - Annie falou, empurrando o filho para a sala.

Tasha lançou um último olhar para o lugar que fora seu lar nos últimos anos. Ela havia colocado muito amor e trabalho ali, mas sabia que não sentiria falta de sua vida. Agora, tudo o que realmente importava estava ligado a Chase.

John Calder providenciara para que uma limusine a levasse para a igreja. Chegou cedo e, por pura superstição, pediu ao motorista que desse mais uma volta no quarteirão. Quando finalmente entrou na igreja e viu Chase no altar, à sua espera, a ansiedade de Tasha se dissipou. Amava aquele homem mais do que tudo na vida e jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse magoá-lo. Seria a melhor esposa com que ele pudesse sonhar, pois tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz.

Meia hora depois, estava de volta à luz do sol, e já não era mais Tasha Larsen, mas sim sra. Chase Calder. Como prova disso, carregava no dedo a aliança de ouro, idêntica à que Chase usava.

Diante da porta da igreja, Chase fitou-a nos olhos e perguntou:

- Está feliz, querida?

- Muito feliz.

Tasha jamais olharia para trás. Agora, tudo o que existia era o futuro.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Foi com profundo prazer que Tasha observou o marido se movimentar pelo quarto. Olhar para Chase sempre fazia o sangue ferver em suas veias, estivesse ele nu, ou vestido. Usando um terno escuro, Chase parecia em excelente forma, mostrando que havia se recuperado por completo do acidente traumático que sofrera meses antes. Pronto para sair, ele se sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado de Tasha.

- Se eu não tivesse de ir para o escritório, voltaria para a cama e ficaria com você - ele falou com um sorriso sedutor.

- Posso tentar fazer você mudar de idéia? - Tasha provocou.

- Você é uma ameaça! Sabe muito bem que vou estar pensando em você, quando deveria estar me dedicando ao trabalho.

- Sei - ela admitiu.

- Vou embora - ele declarou com firmeza, antes de beijá-la. Já na porta, Chase virou-se. - Não fique na cama por muito tempo. Ultimamente, você adquiriu o hábito de dormir até mais tarde a cada dia que passa. Não se esqueça de que também tem de cuidar dos seus negócios.

Minutos depois, Tasha ouviu a porta da frente se fechar e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso. A felicidade ameaçava fazê-la explodir. Agora que Chase se fora, ela tinha o dia todo para colocar seu plano em prática. Não iria para o pequeno escritório de advocacia que abrira na cidadezinha mais próxima, logo depois de sua mudança para aquela casa. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes a fazer. Sua sócia, mãe de filhos já crescidos, concordara com prazer em cuidar dos negócios naquele dia.

Rolou na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro de Chase, aspirando-lhe o perfume másculo. Pouco mais de uma hora antes, haviam feito amor com paixão. A iniciativa partira dela, mas ele não relutara em aceitar a provocação. Tasha dissera que aquele era seu presente de aniversário de casamento. Completavam oito meses de casados naquele dia. Oito meses da mais absoluta felicidade.

Acertara em sua suposição de que seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Jamais se arrependeria do que havia feito porque Chase a amava tanto quanto era amado por ela. Naquela noite, quando Tasha desse a ele seu verdadeiro presente, a felicidade de ambos estaria completa.

Excitada demais para continuar na cama, Tasha se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Não queria correr o risco de se atrasar para o compromisso das dez horas. Quando saiu do banheiro, tirou a toalha que envolvia seu corpo e parou diante do espelho. De perfil, pousou a mão no ventre, como se pudesse sentir a vida que se desenvolvia ali dentro. Uma vida que ainda não fora confirmada, mas que ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza de existir. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. Aquele seria o seu presente para Chase. Um bebê. Ele adoraria a notícia.

Despertando de seus devaneios, Tasha olhou para o relógio e suspirou. Haviam descoberto aquela casa deliciosa, fora da cidade, perfeita para a família que ambos pretendiam formar, mas não muito conveniente no que dizia respeito a locomoção. A viagem até Boston podia se transformar em pesadelo, quando o trânsito estava mais denso. Se não se apressasse, acabaria se atrasando. Sem perder tempo, escolheu roupas práticas e se vestiu.

Horas mais tarde, a gravidez confirmada e as mãos carregadas de sacolas de compras, Tasha voltou para casa. Havia dado folga a Madge, a empregada, pois pretendia preparar ela mesma o jantar. Não era má cozinheira, nem má dona de casa. Contratara Madge apenas por ter a tendência de se distrair com o trabalho e esquecer o relógio.

Deixou as sacolas sobre o balcão da cozinha, o casaco e a bolsa sobre uma cadeira e preparou uma xícara de chá e algumas torradas. Depois de beber o chá, suspirou satisfeita. Tudo era perfeito. Sua vida era maravilhosa, uma prova que coisas boas podiam brotar de eventos ruins. Tasha fora aceita pelos amigos de Chase e, mais importante, pela família dele. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ela imaginou a reação de Elaine quando recebesse a boa notícia.

Claro que teria de contar a Chase, em primeiro lugar. O que a fez olhar para o relógio e decidir iniciar o preparo do jantar. Decidira fazer os pratos prediletos de Chase, a fim de despertar-lhe a curiosidade, embora tivesse certeza de que ele não seria capaz de adivinhar a surpresa. Quando já estava tudo providenciado, a mesa posta e o vinho na geladeira, Tasha subiu para se arrumar.

Chase costumava chegar em casa por volta das sete horas e ela já estava pronta bem antes disso. Decidira usar o vestido favorito de Chase, o mesmo que usara na noite anterior ao casamento, quando haviam feito amor pela primeira vez. Querendo que a noite fosse perfeita, ela se perfumara com todo cuidado.

Tasha estava retirando o assado do forno, quando ouviu o carro de Chase entrar na garagem. Apressada, tirou o avental, apanhou dois copos e foi para a sala, a fim de recebê-lo.

-Olá! Gostaria de um drinque refrescante ou de um beijo ardente? - ofereceu com um sorriso, assim que ele entrou.

- Aceito ambos, mas na ordem inversa - ele respondeu, deixando a maleta ao lado da porta.

Colocando os copos na mesa de centro, Tasha o abraçou e beijou. Foi um beijo longo e apaixonado, que deixou os dois ofegantes.

- Acho que, agora, preciso daquele drinque - Tasha declarou, lânguida.

- Podemos levar os copos para a cama - Chase sugeriu com malícia.

Se já não tivesse outros planos, Tasha não teria hesitado em aceitar.

- Não, não podemos. O jantar está quase pronto. Você só terá tempo para um banho rápido.

Só então Chase reparou no vestido que ela usava e se mostrou surpreso. Então, viu a sala de jantar, iluminada apenas por velas.

- Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? - perguntou, intrigado.

- Não se preocupe, pois você não se esqueceu do meu aniversário, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Como hoje fazemos oito meses de casados, achei que seria boa idéia partilharmos um jantar especial. Preparei todos os seus pratos prediletos.

- Oito meses! Parece uma eternidade.

- Uma eternidade boa ou ruim?

Ele sorriu.

- O que você acha?

- Acho melhor se apressar, ou vai acabar jantando comida fria!

Ainda sorrindo, Chase subiu a escada. Quando voltou a descer, a comida já estava na mesa. Ele abriu o vinho e serviu dois copos.

- À esposa mais linda do mundo - brindou.

- Ao marido mais lindo - Tasha replicou, erguendo também o seu copo.

O jantar foi perfeito e quando tomavam café, Tasha finalmente trouxe à tona o verdadeiro motivo da noite especial.

- A propósito, vamos ter de chamar os decoradores novamente - comentou em tom casual.

Chase franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? Você disse que a casa estava perfeita.

- Não gosto das cores do quarto menor.

Chase fitou-a, incrédulo.

- Está falando do quarto que você demorou um mês inteiro para decidir que tom de verde ficaria melhor nas paredes?

Ela corou.

- Exatamente. Foi o que fiz, mas agora, não está bom.

Chase respirou fundo.

- E que cor gostaria de usar, agora? - perguntou, com paciência admirável.

- Rosa ou azul.

- Não acha melhor decidir antes de chamar os decoradores? Do contrário, vou acabar defendendo um deles por homicídio! - ele declarou com sarcasmo.

Tasha teve de fazer um grande esforço para não rir.

- Como posso decidir, se ainda não sei o que vai ser? - argumentou.

- Como não sabe o que vai ser?

- Não se trata do quê, mas de quem. Não sei se será menino ou menina.

A mensagem foi finalmente recebida. A expressão de Chase passou de choque para alegria e, então, para emoção profunda.

- Está tentando me dizer que está esperando um filho? - perguntou com um sorriso e, ao mesmo tempo, lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando Tasha assentiu, ele lhe estendeu a mão.

- Venha cá - ordenou e foi obedecido de pronto. Com Tasha sentada em seu colo, acusou: - Por que não me contou de uma vez?

- Não sabia se você ia gostar da notícia. Nunca discutimos quando pretendíamos ter um bebê.

- Como eu poderia não gostar? Meu Deus, um filho! Tem certeza?

- Tive a confirmação hoje.

- Então, é por isso que tem ficado na cama até mais tarde. Não me diga que tem tido enjôos e eu nem percebi!

Tasha sabia que ele ficaria cheio de remorso se ela houvesse se sentido mal e ele não houvesse percebido.

- Não - garantiu. - Não tive enjôos, somente algumas náuseas passageiras. Quanto aos decoradores, foi apenas uma brincadeira. Se você não se importar, desta vez, gostaria de cuidar eu mesma da decoração.

- Só se eu puder ajudar.

- É bom em decoração?

- Não faço idéia, mas descobriremos logo. Agora, sra. Calder, estaria interessada em fazer amor comigo?

Ela sorriu, já sentindo os efeitos hipnóticos daqueles magníficos olhos cinzentos.

- É bom nisso?

- Se você está grávida, devo estar fazendo alguma coisa direito. Vamos verificar a questão - Chase sugeriu e, tomando-a nos braços, levou-a para o quarto.

Nos dias seguintes, riram muito e fizeram muitos planos para o bebê. Chase desenvolveu a tendência de tratar Tasha como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, mas ela se irritou com isso e disse que acabaria atirando alguma coisa nele, caso a situação continuasse. A partir de então, a vida voltou ao normal. O escritório de Tasha começava a atrair uma boa clientela. Assim, ela passava seus dias ocupada e só chegava em casa pouco antes de Chase. Uma vez informada sobre a gravidez da patroa, Madge passou a garantir que uma refeição saudável todas as noites.

Na quinta-feira seguinte, Tasha chegou mais tarde que o normal. Deixou a maleta e o casaco no hall de entrada, foi até a cozinha a fim de verificar o que Madge deixara pronto para o jantar e, então, pôs-se a examinar a correspondência. Quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir, largou tudo para receber Chase.

- Olá! Como foi o seu dia? - cumprimentou-o, passando os braços em torno da cintura dele, como de costume. Porém, surpreendeu-se ao senti-lo tenso e concluiu que algo saíra errado no trabalho. - Algo errado, querido? - perguntou, pronta para ouvir sobre o problema oferecer o apoio necessário.

Um brilho estranho iluminou os olhos de Chase por um momento, antes que ele passasse os braços em torno de Tasha.

- O que poderia estar errado, querida? - perguntou. com voz fria e a beijou de maneira rude, confirmando as suspeitas dela.

Alarmada, Tasha se afastou para fitá-lo. Por que ele a observava com aquela expressão desconfiada?

- Como posso saber, se você não me contar? - retrucou.

- Como alguém pode saber de qualquer coisa? Meus amigos costumam dizer que tenho tudo o que um homem poderia sonhar. Uma bela casa e uma esposa lindíssima, que me ama. - Estudou-a com aquele olhar frio, que ela nunca vira antes. - Você me ama, não é mesmo, Tasha?

- É claro que eu te amo. Você sabe disso - ela confirmou, ficando ainda mais tensa quando ele a libertou com um movimento brusco. - Pelo amor de Deus, Chase, o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Conheci um cliente em potencial, só isso - Chase informou-a com uma risada amarga, antes de se servir de uma dose de uísque.

Ora, não havia nada de anormal em conhecer um novo cliente, especialmente para o presidente de uma grande firma de advocacia.

- Esse cliente tem nome? - Tasha perguntou, tentando encontrar alguma pista.

- Claro. George Terlow.

- Terlow? Acho que não o conheço.

- Não, a menos que tenha conhecidos no mundo cinematográfico. Ele é dono de uma produtora de filmes. Estava viajando com a esposa, visitando nossa região, quando um problema surgiu e ele foi me procurar, a fim de esclarecer algumas questões legais.

- Compreendo - Tasha murmurou, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Tem certeza? - Chase inquiriu com sarcasmo, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, acrescentou: - A propósito, é melhor você colocar mas dois pratos na mesa, pois teremos visitas para o jantar.

- Visitas?

Chase sorriu, embora o sorriso não alcançasse seus olhos.

- George Terlow e a esposa. Achei que você gostaria de conhecê-los e, por isso, convidei-os para jantar. - Ouviram o som de um carro estacionando diante da casa. - Ah! Devem ser eles.

Simplesmente não havia tempo para forçar Chase a contar o que estava se passando. Assim, Tasha correu para a sala de jantar e arrumou mais dois lugares na mesa, antes de se dirigir à cozinha. Madge deixara apenas bolo de carne e verduras e só restava rezar para que os convidados gostassem da comida, que não era muita.

Amaldiçoou Chase por não ter avisado Madge. Como não pudesse fazer nada a respeito, voltou para a sala, a fim de conhecer os convidados.

- Ah, aí está você, querida - Chase falou, ao vê-la. - Gostaria de apresentá-la a George Terlow - apresentou-a com um sorriso largo.

Tasha apertou a mão do homem roliço, de baixa estatura, com seus sessenta e poucos anos, que a fitava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

- E esta é a esposa dele - Chase acrescentou, apontando para o sofá -, Natasha.

Esse foi o único aviso que Tasha recebeu. Esperava se ver diante de uma mulher mais velha, mas a que estava confortavelmente sentada em seu sofá, usando um vestido colado ao corpo que certamente custara algumas centenas de dólares, era a última pessoa que Tasha esperava, ou queria ver. A palidez tomou conta de suas faces. O mundo que ela julgara perfeito naquela manhã começou a ruir à sua volta.

Natalya mostrou-se tão surpresa quanto ela.

- Tasha! - exclamou, empertigando-se, antes de lançar um olhar de acusação para Chase. - Você não me disse que estava casado com Tasha!

Em meio ao clima tenso, a voz de George Terlow soou fascinada:

- Gêmeas! Meu Deus, vocês são gêmeas!

- E, aparentemente, ambas se chamam Natasha - Chase comentou em tom divertido, embora Tasha só precisasse de um olhar para saber que ele estava furioso.

Tasha fechou os olhos, jurando não sucumbir ao horror gelado que tomara conta de seu coração. Então, aproximou-se da irmã, que pela primeira vez na vida parecia incerta sobre como agir, e beijou-a de leve no rosto.

- Eu sou Natasha. Esta é Natalya, minha irmã. Ela sempre gostou mais do meu nome - explicou aos dois homens.

- Ora, mas como é possível distinguir uma da outra? - George Terlow perguntou, ainda boquiaberto.

- Pelo comprimento dos cabelos - Chase respondeu com um sorriso gelado. - Não é, querida?

Aparentemente, Terlow não se deu conta da tensão que pairava no ar e, com uma risada divertida, falou:

- Tem razão! Não fossem os cabelos, seria impossível saber quem é quem. Se uma dela disser que é a outra, como seria possível discutir?

- Ah, não seria - Chase replicou com sarcasmo.

- Vou providenciar o jantar - Tasha murmurou com voz fraca e desapareceu na cozinha.

Apoiou-se na beirada da pia, pois precisava de suporte para as pernas trêmulas. Chase sabia de tudo, pensou, sentindo um doloroso aperto no peito. A premeditação com que convidara Natalya para jantar deixava claro que sua intenção fora de punir Tasha.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui, afinal? - Natalya inquiriu da porta, provocando um sobressalto em Tasha.

- Pensei que estivesse óbvio - Tasha respondeu, percebendo que a irmã havia recuperado a compostura e não gostava nem um pouco do que via à sua volta.

Com as mãos na cintura, Natalya fitou a irmã com olhar acusador.

- Qual foi o objetivo de tanto mistério?

- Chase só queria me dizer que sabia que eu não era você.

- Ora, é claro que você e eu somos duas pessoas e... Espere um pouco! Você não contou a ele! Fingiu que era eu! Não é de admirar que Chase tenha agido de maneira tão estranha, hoje à tarde. Eu esperava que ele fosse ficar furioso. Afinal, eu o abandonei no hospital. Mas ele ficou chocado porque não fazia idéia de que somos duas pessoas! - Natalya soltou uma risada. - E eu, pensando que ele estava sendo tão generoso ao nos convidar para jantar! Sabendo que Chase estava casado, concluí que havia me perdoado. E a verdade é que, todo esse tempo, ele acreditou estar casado comigo!

Tasha se forçou a se afastar da pia, para retirar a comida do forno.

- Se tudo o que você sabe fazer é zombar da situação, por favor, volte para a sala - falou.

Natalya limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça.

- Quem diria, srta. Boazinha! Duvido que vai conseguir sair dessa com um tostão no bolso!

Levada muito além de seus limites, Tasha bateu a porta do forno com força e virou-se para a irmã.

- Não quero o dinheiro dele! Às vezes, você me dá nojo!

Apoiando-se no balcão, Natalya sorriu com fingida simpatia.

- Ah, mas eu acredito que você esteja mesmo apaixonada por ele. Por isso mesmo deveria ter contado a verdade, irmãzinha. Sabe que ele não vai perdoá-la, não sabe?

Era só do que Tasha tinha medo.

- Cale a boca! Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca! - gritou.

- Algum. problema? - Chase perguntou da porta, fazendo as duas virarem para fitá-lo.

- Não, problema nenhum - Tasha respondeu com voz rouca. Queria estar sozinha com ele, para poder explicar, mas Chase garantira que nada fosse fácil para ela. – O jantar está pronto.

As poucas horas seguintes foram as piores da vida de Tasha. Simpático, Chase agiu como o melhor dos anfitriões, tratando os convidados como se estivesse tudo bem. E, para eles, tudo estava mesmo bem, inclusive para Natalya. Tasha sabia que, quando eles partissem, a fúria de Chase estaria reservada somente para ela. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu comer e, pelo bem do bebê, bebeu apenas um copo de vinho.

Desapercebida do desprezo nos olhos de Chase, Natalya se mostrava feliz e satisfeita, pois sabia que nada aconteceria a ela. Tasha, por outro lado, sabia que o marido a comparava à irmã, algo que ela sempre temera. Afinal, era evidente que Natalya não passava de uma caçadora de fortuna, pois uma mulher jovem não se casaria com um homem como George Terlow por qualquer outra razão.

Foi um alívio quando George anunciou que precisavam ir embora. Chase acompanhou-os até o carro, mas Tasha permaneceu na porta. Quando se afastaram, ela entrou e ficou parada no meio da sala, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- Finalmente a sós! - Chase exclamou com sarcasmo, ao entrar.

- O que você fez foi horrível - Tasha murmurou, infeliz.

- Ora, minha doce e amada esposa, acreditou mesmo que eu jamais descobriria?

- Chase, por favor...

- Fiz uma pergunta, Tasha! Achou que eu jamais descobriria?

Ela baixou os olhos para o chão e respondeu em um sussurro:

- Sim.

Chase respirou fundo, como se precisasse de um esforço enorme para se controlar.

- Como pude pensar que conhecia você? Simplesmente não sei quem você é!

- Não é verdade - ela protestou, desesperada. - Sabe tudo sobre mim.

Ele soltou uma risada amarga.

- A única coisa que sei com certeza, minha querida esposa, é que você é uma grande mentirosa.

- Só menti uma vez porque achei que não suportaria que você me olhasse como está me olhando agora - ela confessou, sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos.

Chase estudou-a por um longo e doloroso momento.

- E como estou olhando para você, Tasha?

Ela sustentou-lhe o olhar.

- Com desprezo.

Os lábios dele se curvaram no mais puro cinismo.

- Vejo que é muito perceptiva.

Tasha sentiu o corpo gelar.

- Chase, por favor, não faça isso. Deixe-me explicar - implorou.

- E o que você tem a explicar, meu amor? Que você e sua irmã são duas caçadoras de fortuna? Não sei qual das duas é pior. Ela é tão interesseira, que não suportou a idéia de se ver presa a um aleijado. Você, ao contrário, decidiu que valia a pena correr o risco.

- Não foi nada disso!

- O que foi, então, Tasha? Conte-me. Estou ansioso para ouvir.

Tasha foi atingida pela frieza de Chase como se ele a houvesse golpeado.

- É verdade que Natalya pretendia se casar com você pelo seu dinheiro, mas não foi o mesmo comigo!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não? Imagino que vá me dizer que bastou você olhar para mim para ficar perdidamente apaixonada.

O coração de Tasha se apertou.

- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Espera que eu acredite em você? Se é capaz de mentir sobre a própria família, só me resta perguntar que outro tipo de mentira você seria capaz de inventar.

Tasha ficou petrificada.

- Eu jamais poderia mentir sobre o meu amor por você - insistiu.

- Verdade? Mas mentiu com tanta facilidade sobre sua irmã! Disse que vocês não se davam bem, que você não sabia por onde ela andava.

- Não foi mentira! Natalya sabe que não aprovo seu estilo de vida.

- Diz isso como se casar com um homem, fingindo ser outra pessoa fosse um comportamento perfeitamente aceitáVel!

- Sei que errei, mas tive medo de perder você!

- Teve medo de perder o seu sustento?

- Não! Será que não compreende? Eu me apaixonei por você e sabia que se contasse a verdade sobre Natalya, você passaria a odiá-la... e odiaria qualquer pessoa que o fizesse lembrar dela. Quando olhasse para mim, não veria a pessoa que realmente sou.

- Por isso, você decidiu se passar por ela, para poder ficar comigo.

Ah, ele fazia tudo parecer tão sórdido!

- Não foi assim que tudo começou. Eu pretendia contar a verdade a você quando estivesse em condições de ouvi-la. Não me importava que as outras pessoas pensassem que eu era minha irmã. Mas, então, descobri que estava apaixonada por você e achei que se esperasse, você passaria a me conhecer melhor. - Fitou-o com olhar de súplica. - E foi o que aconteceu, Chase. Você percebeu a diferença. A mulher que você conheceu antes do acidente não era a mesma que você encontrou depois. Você se apaixonou por essa mulher... por mim!

- E por que não me contou, então? - ele inquiriu, sem negar que se apaixonara por ela, mas se recusando a lhe oferecer qualquer tipo de conforto.

- Porque não achei que seria importante. Eu o amava e você me amava!

- Por que correr o risco, quando a situação era tão cômoda e conveniente? - Chase completou com desprezo, partindo o coração de Tasha.

Naquele momento, ela se deu conta da dura realidade: ele jamais a perdoaria.

- Magoei você. Nunca tive a intenção de fazer isso. Minha única desculpa é que te amo muito - murmurou, sentindo a garganta se fechar com as lágrimas contidas.

Chase aproximou-se e segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Você não me ama, Tasha. Nem sequer conhece o significado dessa palavra.

- Não é verdade! Eu te amo!

- Não. Você me deseja. Não posso negar a paixão que sente por mim, mas isso não é amor. Quem ama não faz o que você fez. Você tirou de mim a liberdade de escolha.

O desespero ameaçou cegá-la, à medida que Tasha via o que fizera, pela primeira vez, do ponto de vista de Chase. Só então se deu conta da gravidade do erro que cometera. Só lhe restava tentar fazê-lo ouvir e compreender suas razões.

- Conheço muito bem o significado da palavra "amor". Amar é me sentir só metade viva, quando você não está comigo. É a alegria que sinto ao ouvir o som da sua voz, ao ver o calor do seu sorriso. É sofrer quando você sofre. Amar é saber que não quero estar em lugar nenhum, que não seja ao seu lado - declarou com voz embargada pela emoção.

- Mesmo sabendo que sinto desprezo por você?

- Mesmo assim, pois sei que você me ama.

Chase deu-lhe as costas e foi até a janela.

- Amo? Como pode existir amor onde não há confiança? Não confio mais em você, Tasha. Não sei se voltarei a confiar algum dia.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Tasha como um golpe físico e, com um gesto instintivo, ela levou a mão protetora ao ventre.

- Está querendo me dizer que quer o divórcio? - conseguiu perguntar.

Chase voltou a encará-la, mas foi com expressão amarga.

- Essa foi a primeira idéia que me ocorreu. Queria me ver o mais longe possível de você, mas, então, pensei no bebê.

A sala pareceu girar e, por um momento, Tasha acreditou que fosse desmaiar.

- Está pensando em tirar o bebê de mim? - inquiriu, incrédula.

- Meu Deus! Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessa? - Chase retrucou, chocado.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Simplesmente, acredito que uma criança precisa do pai e da mãe - ele a interrompeu.

- Acha que devemos ficar juntos pelo bem do nosso filho?

- Não tenho a menor intenção de abrir mão do meu filho. Lutarei por ele, se for necessário.

- E quanto a mim?

Tasha sabia que, se tivessem de recorrer ao tribunal, suas chances de ficar com a criança eram muito maiores, mas ela não queria criar mais problemas com Chase.

- Tenho plena consciência de que se quiser ter o meu filho perto de mim, terei de ficar com você. Estou preparado para isso, mas será um casamento de aparências, nada mais. Você terá tudo o que precisar. Pode ter certeza de que seu sustento estará garantido. Dê o seu preço e eu pagarei, sem discutir, mas terá de ficar aqui, como o bebê. Na minha opinião, trata-se de uma troca justa: um cheque em branco pelo meu filho.

Tasha sabia que deveria atirar o insulto de volta. O que ele estava propondo não era uma verdadeira escolha. Se partisse, Tasha mal o veria. Se ficasse, estaria se condenando a uma vida infeliz.

- Não precisa se decidir agora - Chase declarou, voltando a olhar pela janela. - Pode me dar a sua resposta amanhã.

- Vou ficar - Tasha respondeu sem pensar.

Então, perguntou-se se havia enlouquecido. Ficar seria o mesmo que pedir para ser magoada a cada minuto. Porém, não via saída. Não queria levar o bebê e perder Chase. Queria os dois.

- Eu já esperava essa resposta - Chase admitiu. - Levarei minhas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes - anunciou, já subindo a escada.

Tasha deixou-se cair em uma poltrona. Todo o seu corpo tremia em conseqüência de tantos choques recebidos em uma só noite. Era como se estivesse vivendo um terrível pesadelo. A diferença era que ela sabia que não ia acordar. Ainda assim, apesar da dor que tomara conta de seu coração, ela ainda contava com um fio de esperança. Afinal, em momento algum, Chase negara que ainda a amava.

Sabia que o magoara demais e, por isso, ele perdera a confiança nela. Um casamento se construía sobre a confiança. Tasha não sabia se algum dia recuperaria o que perdera, mas tinha de tentar. Amava Chase demais para, simplesmente, desistir. Mesmo sem saber o que viria a seguir, só lhe restava ficar e lutar. A alternativa era dolorosa demais para ser sequer considerada.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Chase provou que falara sério naquela noite fatídica. Tasha mal o via. Ele dormia no quarto de hóspedes e saía muito cedo, antes que ela acordasse.

Em conseqüência, Tasha perdeu o apetite, mas tinha de se forçar a comer, pelo bem do bebê. Para piorar suas condições, os enjôos atacaram com força total. Nunca antes se sentira tão sozinha.

Chase chegava tarde todas as noites, tendo jantado fora, e se trancava no escritório. Nas raras vezes em que se encontravam pela casa, ele era educado, mas muito frio e distante. Tasha não se atrevia a reclamar pois sabia que ele tinha o direito de estar furioso com ela.

Apenas uma vez, Tasha tentou atravessar aquela barreira. Chase havia adquirido o hábito de jamais trabalhar aos domingos, quando os dois sempre faziam algo juntos. Embora ela não esperasse um domingo normal, também não esperava que ele se fechasse no escritório o dia todo. Podia compreender por que ele se esforçava tanto para evitá-la, mas ficou sinceramente preocupada, pois tal atitude poderia deixá-lo doente. Assim, tomou coragem e entrou no escritório.

- Você tem trabalhado demais, Chase. Há um documentário na televisão que vai interessá-lo. Por que não vem assistir comigo? - sugeriu, esperançosa.

- Tenho muito o que fazer - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do papel sobre a mesa.

- Será que não pode sequer se sentar ao meu lado? - ela falou, sentindo a ameaça das lágrimas que, devido à gravidez, pareciam sempre prontas a atacá-la. - Sinto a sua falta.

- Não me lembro de nenhum voto no nosso casamento, dizendo que eu seria obrigado a lhe fazer companhia - ele replicou com frieza.

- Ao menos, pare de trabalhar. Estou preocupada com você.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Está isenta de qualquer responsabilidade pela minha saúde.

- Não venha me dizer que não tenho o direito de me preocupar! - ela explodiu.

Chase finalmente ergueu os olhos.

- Pensei que não quisesse.

- Pois pensou errado! Por quanto tempo ainda isso vai continuar?

- Fui bem claro quando expliquei como seria o nosso casamento, Tasha. Você aceitou ficar, assim mesmo. Se o meu dinheiro não é companhia suficiente para você, o problema é seu, não meu. Agora, se me der licença, preciso trabalhar.

Sentindo-se impotente, ela saiu do escritório e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Depois disso, não voltou a tentar, pois descobriu que ainda lhe restava algum orgulho e amor próprio:

Madge percebeu as refeições solitárias da patroa, bem como o uso do quarto de hóspedes, mas não disse nada, até a quinta-feira seguinte, quando Tasha chegou mais cedo em casa.

- Está ficando muito abatida, menina - Madge declarou em tom maternal.

- São as "alegrias" da gravidez - Tasha brincou, tentando atribuir a palidez e a perda de peso às náuseas.

- Chase telefonou, avisando que vai jantar fora - a empregada acrescentou. - Na minha opinião, alguém deveria meter um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de vocês dois. Esse clima tenso não faz bem ao bebê.

Tasha sabia disso e se preocupava.

- Diga isso a Chase. Ele não está falando comigo.

- Eu disse, mas ele me mandou cuidar da minha própria vida - Madge informou, ofendida.

- Sinto muito, Madge. Chase tem trabalhado demais e acho que isso está afetando seu humor.

- Sei muito bem o que está afetando o humor dele - Madge retrucou. - Se tiveram uma briga, trate de fazer as pazes.

- Não é tão simples.

- Nunca é, mas vocês se amam. Qualquer cego pode enxergar isso! Até outro dia, eram o casal mais feliz que já vi. Seria uma grande estupidez deixar que uma briguinha qualquer destrua isso!

As palavras provocaram um nó na garganta de Tasha.

- Bem, pode-se dizer que estamos atravessando uma fase ruim, Madge, mas eu gostaria de não discutir o assunto, agora.

Naquele momento, o telefone tocou e Tasha foi atender na sala.

- Tasha? Como vão você e o meu neto? - Elaine perguntou, animada.

O som da voz amigável foi reconfortante.

- Estamos muito bem - Tasha respondeu com um sorriso genuíno.

- Chase estava preocupado com os enjôos que você tem tido.

- Verdade? - Tasha inquiriu, surpresa.

- Ah, sim. Ele me telefonou do trabalho, um dia desses, só para me perguntar se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer por você.

Tasha não sabia o que dizer. Chase vinha agindo com tanta distância e frieza que ela mal podia acreditar que ele se preocupava com o seu bem-estar.

- Ele não me disse nada.

Elaine riu.

- Ora, você sabe como são os homens! Detestam admitir suas fraquezas.

Sim, Tasha pensou, e ela jamais descobriria se a sogra não houvesse revelado o segredo. Bem, ali estava mais um sinal para manter acesa a chama da esperança.

Depois de sugerir várias receitas caseiras para os enjôos, Elaine mencionou o verdadeiro motivo do telefonema:

- Só queria lembrá-los da festa de noivado de Evan e Isobel, no próximo sábado. Não se esqueça de que vocês prometeram ficar aqui por uns dias.

Tasha havia se esquecido, mas sabia que seria impossível cancelar a viagem.

- Não se preocupe, Elaine. Estaremos aí - garantiu, sabendo que não havia outra resposta a dar. - Provavelmente, iremos amanhã à noite.

- Estaremos esperando, querida. Agora, preciso desligar, pois ainda temos muito o que providenciar para sábado. Dê um beijo em Chase por mim. Até logo.

Tasha desligou, calculando que Chase também havia se esquecido. Nos últimos dias, nenhum dos dois tivera cabeça para pensar em festas. Teria de falar com ele a respeito, só não sabia como.

Telefonou para o escritório, mas foi informada de que ele passara a tarde no tribunal e ainda não regressara. Deixou um recado para que ele ligasse para casa, mas o telefone permaneceu em silêncio por toda a noite. Cansada de esperar, Tasha foi se deitar. Estava lendo, quando ouviu o carro dele na garagem. Saiu da cama, vestiu um robe e desceu a escada.

Ao vê-la, Chase franziu o cenho.

- O que está fazendo acordada, Tasha? Está se sentindo mal?

O tom preocupado da voz dele animou o espírito de Tasha.

- Não, eu estou bem,

- Então, por que está acordada a esta hora? Ah, deixe-me adivinhar. Decidiu me lembrar do que estou perdendo - ele falou com ironia.

- Eu não faria algo que pudesse me condenar ainda mais diante dos seus olhos - ela respondeu, lutando para manter a compostura.

- A necessidade pode superar o bom senso - ele sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

Tasha respirou fundo, resistindo ao impulso de esbofeteá-lo.

- Tenho mais amor próprio do que você imagina. Estou aqui porque preciso conversar com você. Deixei um recado no escritório. Devia ter me ligado.

- Não voltei para o escritório e, no que me diz respeito, não temos nada a conversar.

Tasha cruzou os braços, a fim de esconder o tremor em suas mãos.

- Tenho consciência de que você abomina a minha companhia. Acredite, eu não o teria esperado, se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Prometo não tomar muito do seu precioso tempo - declarou, salvando ao menos parte de seu orgulho.

Chase não se abalou.

- Seja o que for que tem a dizer, terá de esperar - anunciou.

- Esperar até quando? Você sai de casa quando ainda estou dormindo e só volta depois que já fui me deitar.

- Tenho estado ocupado com um julgamento difícil.

- Tem feito o possível para me evitar. Do que tem medo? O que acha que vou fazer? Chase, por favor, as coisas não precisam ser assim, entre nós.

- Não tenho tempo a perder, Tasha. Diga logo o que quer me dizer - ele ordenou, implacável.

- Muito bem. Sua mãe telefonou para nos lembrar que estão à nossa espera, neste fim de semana. Prometemos passar alguns dias lá, lembra-se?

Como Tasha adivinhara antes, Chase havia se esquecido do compromisso.

- Não poderei ir. Telefone para mamãe e cancele tudo.

- Não podemos! - ela protestou. - A festa de noivado do seu irmão será no sábado.

- Droga! - Chase praguejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Diante do gesto familiar, Tasha foi invadida por um desejo profundo de abraçá-lo, mas sabia que seria rejeitada, se tentasse sequer se aproximar.

- Temos de ir - argumentou -, a menos que você esteja disposto a explicar a todos o que está acontecendo.

Chase lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e, então, suspirou.

- Vá com o carro, amanhã. Pegarei o trem, no sábado - decidiu.

- Não suporta sequer viajar no mesmo carro comigo? - Tasha inquiriu, magoada.

Como sentisse as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, deu meia-volta e se dirigiu para a escada, pois não pretendia deixar que Chase a visse descontrolada. Porém, seu pé enroscou no robe e ela caiu no chão com um grito abafado.

No mesmo instante, Chase estava ajoelhado a seu lado, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Acho que sim.

Por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram e Tasha confirmou, com uma pontada de alegria, que Chase ainda a amava.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ele tratou de se afastar.

- Antes que você quebre uma perna - falou, tenso -, tenho uma testemunha para entrevistar no sábado de manhã. Trata-se de um depoimento vital para o caso que estou defendendo e, infelizmente, não posso adiar o encontro pois ele é capaz de desaparecer. Foi por isso que sugeri que você leve o carro, amanhã e que eu vá de trem, no sábado.

Bastou um olhar para Tasha verificar que ele dizia a verdade.

- Está bem. Quer que eu arrume sua mala?

- Ficarei muito grato se puder fazer isso.

- Não precisa agradecer, pois é o tipo de coisa que uma esposa deve fazer, naturalmente, pelo marido.

- Nós estamos muito longe de ser um casal convencional - Chase lembrou-a, readquirindo a frieza. - E, já que estamos falando sobre isso, tenho confiança de que você não vai comentar nossos problemas com meus pais.

Embora soubesse ser ela mesma a culpada por aquela situação, Tasha não conseguia evitar a mágoa.

- Vamos brincar de família feliz? - indagou, irônica. - Confia em mim, para isso?

- Confio no seu bom senso para saber o tipo de conseqüências que pode enfrentar, depois.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de lembrá-lo de que não quero o seu dinheiro? Eu Só quero você!

Cansada e desolada, Tasha começou a subir a escada.

- Tasha - Chase chamou.

- Estou cansada, Chase.

- Só queria perguntar se você comprou um presente de noivado para Evan.

- Não. Quer que eu providencie algo, amanhã? Ou prefere cuidar disso, você mesmo?

- Pode comprar. Confio no seu julgamento.

Chase falou com tamanha naturalidade, que Tasha desejou ardentemente que ele pudesse confiar com a mesma facilidade no amor que ela sentia.

- Está bem - concordou e foi para o quarto.

Deitada na cama, foi invadida por uma dor profunda, que nem sequer lhe permitia chorar. O futuro parecia negro. Chase jamais admitiria que ainda a amava. Tasha concordara em ficar, por acreditar que seria capaz de atravessar a barreira imposta por ele e conseguir o seu perdão. Agora, porém, já não tinha certeza.

No dia seguinte, ainda sofrendo com a possibilidade de jamais recuperar a sua felicidade, Tasha comprou um presente de noivado para Evan e dirigiu até a casa dos Calder, em Maine.

Desde a aposentadoria de John, ele e Elaine moravam no que fora antes a sua casa de campo, fora da cidade. Tasha estivera lá diversas vezes, desde que se casara com Chase, mas aquela seria a primeira vez em que chegaria sozinha.

Receberam-na com alegria, mas ficaram perplexos por não verem o filho.

- Chase teve de ficar para entrevistar uma testemunha, amanhã - Tasha explicou.

- Você não deveria dirigir tanto, no seu estado - Elaine comentou, indignada. - Onde Chase estava com a cabeça?

- Ora, não tive nenhum problema - Tasha assegurou.

- Bem, não gostei nem um pouco da atitude de meu filho e pode ter certeza de que direi isso a ele. Você deve estar exausta. Vamos entrar. Vou providenciar uma xícara de chá.

Minutos depois, Tasha estava aquecida e alimentada, além de invadida por um forte desejo de confiar seus problemas à sogra. Mas, como Chase deixara claro que não queria o envolvimento da família, ela tratou de se controlar.

Quando chegou no quarto que sempre usavam, deu-se conta de algo que Chase certamente esquecera: a cama. Desde a visita de Natalya, ele dormira no quarto de hóspedes, mas não poderia fazer o mesmo na casa dos pais.

Tasha sentiu um misto de apreensão e esperança. Chase jamais fora capaz de esconder seus sentimentos na cama. Teria sido esse o motivo de ele ter se mudado para o quarto de hóspedes? Teria ela encontrado a chave para derrubar as barreiras que os separavam? Não era através do sexo que ela pretendia reconquistar o marido, mas se fosse o único meio à sua disposição...

Naquela noite, Tasha dormiu profundamente e despertou para um dia ensolarado e promissor. Manteve-se ocupada a maior parte do tempo, mas à medida que a tarde avançava, ela consultava o relógio com freqüência cada vez maior. Já começava a se preocupar com a possibilidade de um acidente, quando o telefone tocou.

- A reunião começou bem mais tarde do que eu esperava. Vou me atrasar - Chase informou de maneira sucinta e Tasha percebeu que havia outras pessoas na sala.

Sentiu-se decepcionada, por Evan e por si mesma.

- Mas você vem, não? - indagou.

- Parece desapontada - Chase comentou com ironia.

Tasha suspirou.

- E estou. Sinto a sua falta.

- Minha mãe está aí perto?

- Sim. Quer falar com ela?

- Não. Só achei que a presença dela explicaria a sua demonstração de afeto.

Com Elaine a olhar para ela com expressão curiosa, Tasha não podia reagir como gostaria.

- É sério - limitou-se a dizer.

- Irei assim que puder. Peça desculpas a mamãe e a Evan por mim.

Com isso, Chase desligou.

- Algo errado, querida? - Elaine perguntou.

- Não, não. Chase ligou para avisar que vai demorar mais do que planejava.

- Má notícia, mas depois de uma vida inteira casada com um advogado, não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Venha, vamos tomar um chá para reanimar!

Tasha aceitou o convite, mas não conseguiu relaxar. No final da tarde, outros parentes começara a chegar, mas nem mesmo a presença deles a distraiu. Ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para entrar no clima festivo e, mesmo assim, a certa altura da noite, teve de se retirar por algum tempo, em busca de um pouco de paz.

A biblioteca estava deserta e Tasha postou-se diante da janela. Horas haviam se passado desde o telefonema de Chase. A reunião não poderia durar tanto.

Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, Tasha virou-se e deparou com Evan.

- Nenhum sinal de Chase? - ele perguntou em tom casual, embora ela tivesse certeza de que Evan estava desapontado com a ausência do irmão.

- Estou começando a achar que não o veremos, esta noite - Tasha respondeu.

- Ora, esqueça Chase e venha dançar comigo - o cunhado convidou-a com um sorriso.

- Desde que Isobel não se importe...

- Foi ela quem me mandou procurar por você. Achou que você parece muito solitária.

- Estou prestes a mudar de solitária para furiosa - Tasha declarou com fingido bom humor.

Evan riu.

- Isso mesmo! Gosto de mulheres decididas!

- Lamento por Chase não estar aqui, Evan.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Vou me vingar. Você vai ver.

Rindo, os dois foram até a pista de dança. Depois de duas músicas, juntaram-se a Isobel e ficaram conversando sobre amenidades.

Poucos minutos depois, Tasha foi invadida por uma sensação conhecida. Chase havia chegado. Ela sempre sabia quando ele entrava no lugar onde ela estava. Virou-se e viu-o por entre os casais que dançavam.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, aquela corrente de eletricidade voltou a pulsar no ar. Tasha não pôde conter a alegria e a esperança que se acenderam dentro dela, pois era evidente que Chase estava consciente da força superior que os atraía um para o outro.

Porém, tudo não durou mais que uns poucos segundos, pois os casais continuaram a deslizar pela pista de dança, bloqueando a visão de Tasha. Ainda assim, ela voltou a acreditar na possibilidade de recuperar o que havia perdido.

- Chase chegou - avisou Evan, que parou de dançar imediatamente.

- Onde? - ele perguntou e, vendo Tasha atravessar o salão, puxou Isobel pela mão, na mesma direção.

Encontraram-no na sala de jantar, onde o bufê havia sido arranjado. Ele conversava com os pais e, assim como acontecia com Tasha, sentiu a presença dela e virou-se. Estivera no quarto, pois vestia o terno que ela deixara estendido sobre a cama.

- Chase - Tasha cumprimentou-o.

Encorajada pelo modo como ele a fitara havia pouco, encaminhou-se para ele como sempre fazia, pousou as mãos em seu peito e ergueu o rosto para receber um beijo nos lábios. Só então reconheceu a frieza nos olhos cinzentos e deu-se conta de que Chase lutaria com unhas e dentes contra os próprios sentimentos.

Percebendo que ela reconhecera sua relutância, ele forçou um sorriso gelado.

- Tasha.

Depois de murmurar-lhe o nome com expressão vazia, pousou os lábios nos dela por uma fração de segundo, provocando com o beijo forçado uma dor que se alojou no coração de Tasha.

- Por que demorou tanto, Chase? - Evan perguntou, antes mesmo que o irmão o abraçasse.

- Achou que eu perderia a sua festa de noivado? - Chase inquiriu com um sorriso terno, passando um braço em torno dos ombros do irmão.

Tasha foi imediatamente invadida por uma inveja irracional da evidente afeição entre os dois irmãos. Embora soubesse que tal sentimento fosse absurdo, sua dor a impedia de controlá-lo.

- Eu havia planejado chegar bem mais cedo - Chase explicou -, mas a entrevista demorou mais do que o esperado e, quando saí do escritório, um acidente havia ocorrido na avenida principal. Parece que perdi uma festa e tanto!

Prisioneira da necessidade de manter a ilusão de um casamento perfeito, Tasha viu uma única maneira de reagir e recuperar o orgulho. Sabendo que Chase não poderia rejeitá-la na frente da família, ela passou o braço pelo dele e sorriu.

- E eu já estava imaginando que você estava tentando, deliberadamente, me evitar! - provocou.

Chase sorriu, embora seus olhos não escondessem seu desgosto.

- E por que eu faria isso, minha querida, quando você sabe o que sinto?

Determinada a lutar até as últimas conseqüências, Tasha sustentou-lhe o olhar.

- Quer dizer que ainda me ama? - inquiriu.

- Por que não me pergunta isso mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos, para que eu possa dar a devida atenção à resposta? - ele replicou em tom sedutor, provocando risadas de todos os presentes.

- Está evitando a questão, advogado? - ela persistiu na provocação.

- De jeito nenhum! Você sabe que eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama.

Desta vez, Tasha teve de fazer um esforço enorme para resistir ao golpe. Chase não acreditava no amor que ela tinha por ele. Portanto, o amor dele por ela de nada valia.

Porém, sabia que ele estava mentindo e, fitando-o nos olhos, disse:

- É bom saber que você também seria capaz de morrer por mim, mas pode relaxar. Não vou lhe pedir tamanho sacrifício... por enquanto.

Antes que Chase pudesse responder, o pai deu-lhe um tapinha -no ombro.

- Algo me diz que somos supérfluos, aqui - comentou de bom humor. - Vou levar minha esposa para o jardim e contar as estrelas. Vocês podem se divertir como quiserem.

- Contar estrelas parece uma boa idéia, papai - Evan replicou com uma risada. - Isobel e eu vamos ajudar vocês. Chase, Tasha, até mais tarde.

No momento em que se viram sozinhos, a falsa harmonia desapareceu. Chase libertou-se de Tasha e pediu um uísque para o garçom.

- Tentando adquirir coragem, querido? - ela perguntou em tom ácido.

- Só quero me livrar do gosto horrível que ficou em minha boca.

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Tasha inquiriu, desconfiada:

- Houve mesmo um acidente?

- Por que não telefona para a polícia? Certamente, a palavra deles vale mais do que a minha.

- Isso é porque você não trocou sequer uma dúzia de palavras comigo, na última semana.

Os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram.

- Pensei que minha atitude comprovasse um autocontrole incomparável.

- Por não falar comigo?

- Por não tentar matá-la. Agora, se me der licença, preciso cumprimentar meu primo, Alex.

Com isso, Chase se foi.

Tentando evitar que o desespero tomasse conta dela, Tasha observou-o afastar-se. DefInitivamente, Chase não estava disposto a ceder um milímetro que fosse. Sentindo-se mais solitária do que nunca, Tasha refletiu que se realmente não conseguisse recuperar a proximidade que, um dia, partilhara com Chase, não sabia que seria capaz de manter a sanidade.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar no que fazer, um dos primos de Chase a tirou para dançar. David era alto, loiro e atraente, perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher que parecia ignorar a sua existência. Também era charmoso e divertido, exatamente o que Tasha precisava para animá-la.

- Espero que Chase não se importe por eu lhe roubar a esposa por alguns momentos - David brincou, quando começavam a deslizar pela pista.

- Claro que não. Ele confia em você - Tasha respondeu de pronto, sabendo que a única pessoa em que Chase não confiava era a própria esposa.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Quando a festa terminou, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir, Tasha foi para o jardim dos fundos, que dava para o lago. Apoiando-se em uma pilastra da varanda, respirou fundo na tentativa de inspirar um pouco da paz que o lago emanava.

- Esperando por David?

Sobressaltada, virou-se e descobriu Chase sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- E então? - ele insistiu.

- Por que eu estaria à espera de seu primo?

- Para continuar o flerte que iniciaram na festa.

Flerte? A primeira reação de Tasha foi de indignação, mas seu coração deu um salto quando uma outra idéia lhe ocorreu. Chase poderia estar com ciúme! E aí estava uma possibilidade que ela não poderia deixar de testar.

- E se estivesse? - inquiriu, em tom de desafio.

Com um movimento rápido, Chase se levantou e se aproximou dela.

- Se estivesse, eu seria obrigado a lembrá-la de que ainda está casada comigo.

Ora, ele estava mesmo com ciúme! Tasha se esforçou para se manter impassível.

- Eu sei que sou casada com você, Chase.

- Sabe? Mas as coisas não saíram exatamente como você esperava, não é? Talvez tenha decidido flertar com David a fim de pôr um pouquinho de emoção em sua vida.

Tasha foi invadida por uma onda de fúria. Por mais que houvesse errado, não merecia aquele tipo de acusação.

- Eu não estava flertando com David - negou com veemência.

A expressão de Chase se manteve fria e controlada.

- Estou avisando, Tasha, não tente fazer esse tipo de jogo comigo.

- Não seja ridículo! Por que eu flertaria com David, quando todos sabem que ele está perdidamente apaixonado por outra mulher e que eu te amo?

- De nada adianta professar o seu amor, Tasha, pois são só palavras. E nós dois sabemos com que facilidade você ns manipula. As mentiras que você conta soam doces como mel.

- Meu amor não é uma mentira. Tudo o que fiz foi por amar você e por ter medo de te perder.

- Uma mulher que realmente ama um homem não faria o que você fez, Tasha.

- Ah, você está errado, completamente errado! Uma mulher apaixonada é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Naquele momento, uma lufada de vento despenteou os cabelos de Chase. Com um gesto instintivo, Tasha ergueu a mão para afastar uma mecha de seu rosto. Chase também ergueu a mão, para fazer o mesmo. No instante em que seus dedos se tocaram, ambos foram percorridos por um choque.

- Chase... - Tasha murmurou, esperando que ele se afastasse.

- Meu Deus! - Chase exclamou em um sussurro, antes de fechar os olhos.

Quando voltou a abri-los, fixou-os nos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar se tornava denso entre eles.

Esquecendo-se da mágoa, Tasha só pensava em convencê-lo de que ele poderia confiar no amor que ela sentia.

- Você sabe que eu te amo - falou com voz trêmula.

- Por que veio para o jardim?

- Você me chamou. Não sabe que não sou nada sem você? - ela declarou, tocando de leve os dedos no rosto de Chase.

- Não! - ele ordenou, empurrando-a.

O movimento foi tão brusco, que Tasha perdeu o equilíbrio. Teria caído se Chase não a tivesse puxado para si. E foi então que o controle de ambos se desfez.

- Tasha... .

O tempo parou quando os lábios dele se colaram aos dela com paixão. Então, nada mais teve importância, exceto a necessidade que tinham de dar prazer um ao outro. Por um momento, o mundo deixou de existir. Eram apenas eles dois e o amor intenso que os unia, impelindo-os um para o outro.

De súbito, Chase voltou a empurrá-la. Desviou o olhar com expressão de desgosto.

- Meu Deus! O que estou fazendo?

- Está me amando - Tasha arriscou. .

- O que acaba de acontecer não tem nada a ver com: amor - ele negou com veemência, além de uma pontada de irritação.

Embora as palavras a ferissem, Tasha sabia que Chase estava zangado consigo mesmo, não com ela.

- Seja o que for, não pode negar que me quer.

- Não, não posso - ele confirmou entre dentes.

- Também quero você, Chase.

Ele recuou um passo e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Acha que essa confissão vai fazer com que eu me despreze menos?

Ah, como doía vê-lo negar um amor tão bonito!

- Vá para o inferno, Chase! - Tasha explodiu. - Eu gostaria de poder odiar você!

Com essas palavras, ela virou e entrou na casa. Tinha de se afastar dele, pois não poderia permitir que Chase atirasse sobre ela toda a sua ira.

Foi com dificuldade que conseguiu chegar no quarto. Chase dispunha de mil maneiras para feri-la, simplesmente porque ela o amava. Tasha sofreria menos se conseguisse odiá-lo, mas continuava a amá-lo, assim mesmo. E, pior, sabia no fundo de seu coração, que o amaria sempre, por mais que ele a magoasse.

Quando Tasha acordou, o sol banhava o quarto. Chase não passara a noite a seu lado, o que não a surpreendeu, depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Não era agradável saber que Chase se desprezava por desejá-la. Porém, se ele ainda a queria, também poderia continuar a amá-la. Tasha jamais poderia negar a gravidade do erro que havia cometido, dando a Chase motivo de sobra para estar furioso com ela. Por outro lado, nada seria capaz de apagar a chama da esperança em seu peito, que lhe dizia que ele ainda viria a compreender que o sentimento que os dois partilhavam era especial demais para ser jogado fora. E, quando isso acontecesse, ele se permitiria amá-la, como amara antes.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, Tasha se levantou sem pensar e, no mesmo instante, foi tomada pela náusea violenta. Correu para o banheiro e, quando finalmente se sentiu um pouco melhor, tomou um banho e se aprontou para encontrar o resto da família.

A casa parecia deserta, mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Sentindo-se sozinha no mundo, Tasha foi à procura de uma xícara de chá. O salão ensolarado onde a família costumava tomar o desjejum também estava vazio. A mesa posta dava sinais de que alguém já havia comido. Ao avistar um bule de chá, Tasha foi se servir, mas sentiu aquela vibração familiar tomar conta do ambiente.

Virou-se lentamente e deparou com Chase, na porta. Sabendo que tinha de resistir ao impulso de se atirar nos braços dele, voltou a se concentrar no bule de chá.

- Está servido? - ofereceu, tentando agir com naturalidade.

Porém, ao sentir que ele se aproximava, não pôde impedir o tremor que se apoderou de suas mãos.

A fim de fIrmar o bule, Chase pousou a mão sobre a dela.

- Vai acabar se queimando, se não tiver cuidado - falou com voz rouca, tão perturbado quanto ela pelo efeito do leve contato.

O som de passos se aproximando pelo corredor quebrou o encanto do momento. Em seguida, Evan entrou no salão.

- Chase, por favor, sirva-me uma xícara de chá - ele pediu com um sorriso alegre. - Bom dia, Tasha. Você parece cansada. Aliás, os dois parecem cansados. O que andaram fazendo? - inquiriu com malícia.

- Não posso responder por Chase, mas quanto a mim, o cansaço só pode se conseqüência dos enjôos matinais - Tasha respondeu, não resistindo à simpatia do cunhado.

Chase praguejou baixinho, só então se dando conta da palidez da esposa.

- Sente-se, Tasha - ordenou. - Cuidarei do seu chá. Quer comer alguma coisa?

O tom preocupado aqueceu o coração de Tasha, que sorriu.

- Torradas costumam ajudar - falou.

- Pedirei a Maudie que providencie as torradas - Chase declarou e, deixando uma xícara de chá diante de Tasha, foi até a cozinha.

- Por que ele está tão mal-humorado? - Evan queixou-se. - Até parece que não tem a menor responsabilidade pela sua gravidez!

Felizmente, em momento algum, Chase tivera dúvidas quanto à paternidade da criança. Do contrário, Tasha não fazia idéia do que teria sido capaz de fazer.

- Ele está zangado consigo mesmo por ter se esquecido de que eu poderia não estar me sentindo bem - explicou ao cunhado, sabendo que estava dizendo a verdade, mesmo que Chase não admitisse, nem para si mesmo.

Depois de estudá-la por um momento, Evan sorriu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? A gravidez lhe faz bem, descontando os enjôos, claro. Você parece estar desabrochando.

Tasha riu, pousando a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso.

- Não acha que ainda é um pouco cedo para esse tipo de comentário?

- Que tipo de comentário? - Chase inquiriu, entrando no salão com um prato de torradas.

- Tasha não acha que está desabrochando, mas eu acho - Evan esclareceu. - Há um brilho diferente nos olhos dela... como Ali - acrescentou, referindo-se à irmã. - O que você acha?

Tasha prendeu a respiração, olhando fixamente para o marido. O que ele diria? Seria honesto, ou mentiria? E ela seria capaz de reconhecer a diferença?

- Acho que ela está mais bonita do que já era - Chase respondeu devagar.

- Está falando sério? - Tasha não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Eu jamais mentiria para você, Tasha - ele respondeu com crueldade, pondo um fim à felicidade dela.

Sentindo que as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos, ela se pôs de pé.

- Com licença - murmurou, antes de deixar o salão apressada.

Chase a alcançou no corredor e a segurou pelo braço.

- Quer fazer o favor de esperar! Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de magoar você.

- Claro! - ela exclamou, tentando se libertar.

- Eu apenas disse a verdade. Como já disse, não tive a intenção de magoá-la.

- Eu também nunca tive a intenção de magoar você - Tasha retrucou. - Mas, se você se recusa a acreditar nisso, por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

Depois de fitá-la, furioso, por um breve instante, Chase voltou para o salão.

Desolada, Tasha esperou que as lágrimas cedessem e, então, foi para a varanda dos fundos e se acomodou em uma espreguiçadeira. Mal tivera tempo de respirar, quando Chase parou ao seu lado e depositou as torradas e o chá na mesa ao lado.

- Coma - ordenou.

- Não estou com fome.

- Precisa comer, Tasha, pelo seu bem e pelo bebê. Não ponha a sua saúde em risco só para me contrariar.

Ele estava certo. Tasha não queria adoecer e, menos ainda, fazer mal ao bebê. Assim, apanhou uma torrada e começou a comer.

Chase se apoiou na parede e desviou o olhar para o lago, parecendo um cão de guarda. Dando-se conta de que ele não sairia dali enquanto ela não esvaziasse o prato, Tasha comeu com calma.

- A casa está tão quieta - comentou, ao terminar. - Onde estão seus pais?

- Mamãe recebeu um telefonema ao acordar - Chase respondeu, sem esconder a satisfação ao ver o prato vazio.

- Ali teve o bebê?

- Sim, um menino. Mamãe e papai saíram há umas duas horas. Já devem estar chegando lá.

Tasha sorriu.

- Sua mãe estava dizendo coisa com coisa?

- Não exatamente - ele admitiu, também divertido.

- Pobre John! - Tasha exclamou.

- Papai não estava muito melhor que ela. Só espero que não batam o carro!

- Talvez seja melhor convidarmos os dois para passar algum tempo em nossa casa, quando o bebê estiver para chegar. Assim, não precisaremos nos preocupar - Tasha sugeriu.

- Podemos deixar essa preocupação para depois - Chase falou, dando-se conta de que, por momentos, esquecera de como estava o relacionamento de ambos.

Tasha sentiu como se o sol houvesse se escondido. Fora tão bom conversar com Chase, como se nada houvesse mudado.

- Tem razão. Também estava certo quanto à comida. Eu estava mesmo com fome.

Chase apanhou o prato e a xícara.

- A última coisa que você precisa, agora, é ficar doente.

- Sim, doutor - Tasha replicou em tom de brincadeira.

- Estou falando sério, Tasha.

De repente, ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Chase estava preocupado com o bebê, pois não confiava nela.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho a menor intenção de pôr em risco a saúde de meu filho - falou, magoada.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que sei que você não confia em mim, mas eu jamais faria qualquer mal ao bebê.

O brilho da raiva iluminou os olhos de Chase.

- Acredite ou não, isso jamais me passou pela cabeça. Eu estava mesmo preocupado com você.

Percebendo que havia tirado conclusões precipitadas, Tasha baixou o tom de voz.

- Desculpe se interpretei mal as suas palavras - murmurou.

- Esqueça. - Antes de entrar na casa, Chase acrescentou: - Vou sair para pescar com Evan. Acha que ficará bem, sozinha?

Tasha se perguntou se Chase ficaria ali, caso ela pedisse, mas decidiu não abusar da sorte.

- Claro. Divirta-se.

Após um longo momento de silêncio, ele falou:

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça a Maudie. Estaremos de volta antes do jantar. Cuide-se.

Sozinha, Tasha aproveitou o dia para descansar. Maudie, evidentemente instruída por Chase, providenciou que ela almoçasse na hora certa e lhe serviu refrescos a tarde inteira.

No final da tarde, Tasha tomou um longo banho de banheira e, quando Evan bateu na porta de seu quarto, ela se sentia tranqüila e relaxada.

- Parece que você teve um dia muito bom - comentou, sorrindo, ao ver o cunhado corado e despenteado.

- Ah, foi ótimo! Paramos em um bar, na cidade, a caminho de casa, e Chase encontrou Simeon Harker, um velho amigo. Como sabia que eu viria para casa para me arrumar, antes e ir visitar Isobel, ele pediu que eu a avisasse que vai jantar com Simeon. Disse que você compreenderia.

Sim, Tasha compreendia. Com os pais visitando o neto recém-nascido e o irmão jantando na casa da noiva, Chase seria obrigado a passar horas sozinho com Tasha. Depois do beijo que haviam trocado na noite anterior, ele faria tudo para evitar que a situação se repetisse.

- Compreendo. Obrigada por me avisar, Evan. Mande um beijo para Isobel - falou com calma.

Assim que Evan se retirou, Tasha fechou a porta atrás de si, com o coração aos saltos. Estava certa. Depois de tanto sofrer, sem saber exatamente o que Chase sentia por ela, era alívio constatar que, finalmente, conseguira atravessar a barreira erguida por ele. E, melhor ainda, Chase poderia evitá-la naquela noite, mas não poderia continuar a evitá-la para sempre.

Pela primeira vez, não se importou com o fato de jantar sozinha. Em seguida, assistiu a um filme na televisão e, como Chase ainda não houvesse chegado, foi se deitar. Porém, não conseguiu dormir e, depois de passar muito tempo virando de um lado para o outro, decidiu que uma bebida quente a ajudaria.

Levantou-se, vestiu o robe e foi para a cozinha. Minutos depois, estava sentada à mesa, bebericando o chocolate quente que preparara. Foi quando a porta dos fundos se abriu.

Ao vê-la, Chase imobilizou-se. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou.

- Pensei que já estivesse dormindo - ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sem conseguir disfarçar as emoções que o apanharam de surpresa.

Depositando a xícara na mesa, Tasha rezou para estar mesmo certa com relação aos sentimentos dele, pois estava prestes a se expor ao ataque.

- Está querendo dizer que esperava que eu estivesse dormindo, não é? - arriscou.

- Exatamente - ele admitiu. - Por que está acordada, a esta hora?

- Não consegui dormir. Na verdade, não gosto mais de dormir sozinha.

- Por que faz isso, Tasha? Por que se abre desse jeito para ser magoada?

- Não vejo como você possa me magoar mais do que tem feito. Sua rejeição quase me mata - ela declarou com sinceridade.

Chase franziu o cenho.

- O que esperava que eu fizesse?

- Esperava que me amasse.

- Será que você não tem nenhum orgulho? - ele inquiriu, visivelmente desconsertado.

Tasha refletiu que o orgulho era importante em determinados momentos, mas não naquele.

- Aparentemente, não - respondeu. - O orgulho não pode me aquecer, nem me dar conforto na hora de dormir.

- Não posso lhe dar o que quer - Chase retrucou, cerrando os dentes.

- Não pode, ou não quer? - Tasha inquiriu, empinando o queixo.

- Pare com isso, Tasha - ele advertiu.

- Não posso.

- Está cometendo uma grande tolice.

Tasha fitou-o por um momento, antes de lançar mão de sua arma mais poderosa.

- Seja como for, você me quer. Sei disso tanto quanto você. Chase, você quer fazer amor comigo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

- Sou um homem saudável e o sexo sempre foi muito bom com você.

O comentário feriu o coração apaixonado de Tasha, mas nem assim ela se intimidou.

- Não tente desvalorizar uma coisa tão bonita. O que existia entre nós era muito mais que sexo de boa qualidade. Eu te amava e você me amava.

- Isso mesmo, Tasha. "Amava", conjugado no passado.

- Não está disposto a ceder nem um milímetro, não é, Chase? - Tasha inquiriu, lutando contra o impulso de se aproximar dele e tocá-lo, pois sabia que ele a rejeitaria de pronto.

- Não consigo esquecer o que você fez, Tasha.

- Nem vai me perdoar, não é? Quanto tempo viveremos assim?

- Até que eu tenha certeza - Chase respondeu com firmeza e determinação.

- Certeza de quê? De que pode voltar a confiar em mim? Diga o que fazer, e eu farei! Sou capaz de jurar sobre uma pilha de bíblias, ou de fazer uma declaração em rede nacional de televisão! Será possível que você ainda não sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta?

Com um movimento instintivo, Chase a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a se levantar.

- Não quero que faça coisa alguma! Eu...

As palavras ficaram pairando no ar, pois ele se deu conta da proximidade entre os dois. Por um momento, Tasha sentiu-o puxá-la para si, mas no mesmo instante, ele fechou os olhos e voltou a afastá-la.

- Droga! - Chase praguejou em um gemido doloroso.

- Chase... - Tasha arriscou, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe a face.

Ele virou o rosto depressa.

- Não me toque! - ordenou.

- Pare de afastar! - ela implorou.

- Não posso... não posso - Chase repetiu, como se precisasse convencer mais a si mesmo do que a ela.

- Por quê? Nós dois sabemos que não é isso o que você quer! - ela insistiu.

Para sua surpresa, Chase soltou uma risada.

- Meus Deus! Você nunca desiste? - inquiriu com amargura.

- Nunca desistirei de você. Terá de me matar, antes.

Era a mais pura verdade.

Chase fitou-a nos olhos por um longo momento, antes de perguntar:

- Faz idéia de quanto desejo beijá-la?

Seu tom de voz não indicava o menor prazer por tal necessidade.

- Sim - Tasha respondeu, mais uma vez, com total sinceridade.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, as mãos de Chase deixaram os ombros de Tasha para acariciar-lhe uma das faces e afagar-lhe os cabelos. Prendendo a respiração, ela observou a batalha que se travava dentro dele e, em uma decisão repentina, pousou as mãos no peito largo, a fim de impedir que ele fosse adiante.

- Vai se odiar, depois - lembrou-o.

- Eu sei - Chase concordou, embora sua cabeça continuasse descendo na direção da dela.

- Vai me culpar - ela ainda argumentou, com voz muito fraca.

- Provavelmente, mas tenho de fazer isso - ele admitiu e colou os lábios aos dela.

Naquele exato momento, Tasha pouco se importava se Chase a culparia, ou não. Tudo o que queria era ser beijada por ele. Não foi capaz de pensar, apenas de sentir. E, como seria de se esperar, um beijo não foi o bastante. O primeiro logo se transformou no segundo, terceiro... até que ambos tremiam de desejo, sentindo as batidas desesperadas do coração um do outro.

Então, como se estivesse muito longe, ouviu Chase praguejar baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que a tempestade de beijos cessava. Ergueu os olhos e viu a paixão morrer, dando lugar a um profundo desprezo por si mesmo. Embora houvesse esperado por esse desfecho, Tasha não sofreu menos com a constatação.

- Você tinha razão - Chase murmurou, derrotado. - Eu não deveria ter feito isso.

- Mesmo que eu diga que não lamento o que acaba de acontecer? - Tasha confessou com um leve sorriso.

- Isso não vai dar certo, Tasha.

- Do que está falando?

Chase recuou alguns passos, colocando distância entre eles.

- Você não vai conseguir me conquistar, usando o seu corpo. Por mais delicioso que ele seja, por mais que eu deseje possuí-la.

- Não foi essa a minha intenção! - Tasha protestou, corando.

- Não?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Tasha. Sim, fora exatamente aquela a sua intenção.

- Pode me culpar por tentar? - inquiriu, em uma admissão corajosa.

Chase sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu, provavelmente, faria o mesmo - admitiu.

- A diferença é que você jamais se colocaria nessa situação, não é? - ela inquiriu, com um sorriso amargo.

A expressão de desgosto no rosto de Chase eliminou a necessidade de palavras.

De repente, os olhos de Tasha se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu conseguir, existe?

Sabia que ia perdê-lo e tal certeza pesava como chumbo em seu coração.

Chase estreitou os olhos.

- Você não deveria ficar tão nervosa - advertiu em tom de preocupação.

- É você quem tem o direito de me transformar na mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tudo o que tem de fazer é pronunciar algumas palavras!

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela.

- Precisa se acalmar, Tasha.

- Será que não percebe que eu te amo? - Percebendo que as defesas de Chase estavam novamente sob controle, Tasha suspirou, desolada. - Isso não faz a menor diferença, faz?

- Não. Apenas torna as coisas piores e mais difíceis. - ele admitiu, tenso. - Tente descansar, Tasha - sugeriu e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Tasha ficou ali, parada, olhando fixamente para a porta fechada. Por que estava perdendo o seu tempo? Nada que dissesse ou fizesse a levaria a lugar algum. Perdera Chase. Poderiam continuar casados por mais cinqüenta anos, mas jamais o teria de volta. O risco enorme que decidira enfrentar fora por nada. Acreditara valer a pena, mas descobrira tarde demais que estivera enganada. Chase jamais a perdoarIa.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Com uma pontada de inveja e ciúme, Tasha observou Chase rir de um comentário de Evan. Então, voltou a se concentrar na louça que lavava. Como Maudie estava de folga, ela e Isobel haviam preparado o almoço e, agora, cuidavam da limpeza da cozinha.

- Sei que não é da minha conta - Isobel disse, enquanto secava os pratos -, mas gostaria de conversar a respeito?

- Não sei do que você está falando - Tasha mentiu, diante do olhar de simpatia da outra.

- Sei que algo está errado, Tasha. Não que esteja óbvio, mas confio na minha intuição. Você está infeliz e eu gostaria de ajudar, se for possível.

Tasha descobriu que estava cansada de fingir.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer - respondeu. - Só Chase e eu poderemos resolver o problema. Só peço que não comente com ninguém.

- Claro - Isobel assegurou.

Tasha voltou a olhar pela janela, para os dois homens lá fora e teve um sobressalto quando o telefone tocou.

- Eu atendo. - Isobel atendeu a ligação e, um instante depois, chamou: - Evan! É para você. Charlie Hamilton.

Evan se apressou em atender.

Embora não conhecessem o tal de Hamilton, Tasha percebeu a tensão que tomou conta dos três. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram, quando Evan desligou o telefone e explicou:

- Um garotinho desapareceu. A família estava acampada na região. Pensaram que ele estivesse dormindo e demoraram algumas horas para se darem conta de que ele não se encontrava na barraca. Estão organizando grupos de busca e Charlie pediu que procuremos no lago.

- Vou pegar os _walkie-talkies_ - Chase falou, encaminhando-se para a porta. - A busca será mais eficiente se nos separarmos.

- Vou com vocês - Isobel anunciou. - Quanto mais gente, melhor.

Tasha enxaguou as mãos.

- Vou trocar os sapatos e logo me juntarei a vocês - declarou e, imediatamente, se viu diante de três pares de olhos arregalados.

- Não - Chase replicou com firmeza. - Você fica aqui.

- Quero ajudar e vou com vocês - ela insistiu.

- Não estamos saindo para um passeio - Chase argumentou, irritado. - Sairemos à procura de uma criança e não poderemos cuidar de você.

- Sou uma mulher grávida, não uma inválida! - Tasha explodiu. - Não preciso que cuidem de mim, nem vou retardar vocês.

- Tasha, não vou perder mais tempo, discutindo com você. Quero que fique aqui. Ponto final - Chase insistiu com frieza e só então Tasha se deu conta de que ele não estava preocupado, mas queria apenas mantê-la longe.

Sem dizer mais nada, foi para o quarto. Sabia que Chase pensaria que a convencera, mas estava prestes a surpreendê-lo. Trocou os sapatos e, quando ouviu os três deixarem a casa, voltou a descer. Saiu pelos fundos e esperou que o barco deles já estivesse em movimento, para então abordar o barco menor. Ninguém a notou, até que ela ligasse o motor e pusesse o barco em movimento.

Sentiu-se triunfante diante da expressão irada de Chase, embora soubesse que ele teria algo a dizer, quando chegassem à outra margem.

E assim foi.

- Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? - ele inquiriu, furioso, ao mesmo tempo em que a ajudava a sair do barco. - Não temos tempo para esse tipo de coisa!

- Então, pare de discutir. Estou aqui para ajudar e é o que vou fazer. Quatro pessoas terão mais chances de encontrar o garoto, do que três.

- Ela tem razão, Chase - Isobel se apressou em defendê-la.

- Muito bem - Chase concedeu, após uma pausa tensa. - Venha comigo.

Evan fitou Tasha com um sorriso confuso que a levou a se perguntar se ele também havia percebido o clima tenso entre o irmão e a cunhada.

- Nós vamos para oeste - Chase determinou. – Vocês seguem para leste. Se encontrarem algo, entrem em contato. Faremos o mesmo.

Dito isso, ele enveredou por uma trilha estreita, seguido por Tasha.

- Deve estar pensando que foi muito esperta - Chase comentou, após alguns minutos de caminhada.

- Não. Só queria ajudar e não vi razão para ficar em casa.

- Claro! - ele replicou com sarcasmo.

- O fato de você não querer a minha companhia não é uma razão válida, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Tem razão. Eu trabalharia junto do meu pior inimigo para salvar uma vida - Chase declarou.

- Então, por que...

- Porque você tem tido enjôos todos os dias - ele respondeu com um suspiro. - Além disso, não tem conseguido dormir bem. O dia poderá ser duro para alguém nas suas condições. Lamento se isso a ofende, mas é o que penso.

Tasha se deu conta de que, mais uma vez, tirara conclusões apressadas. E, por isso, poderia se transformar em um problema, em vez de ajudar.

- Voltarei para casa - murmurou com um suspiro.

- Agora, que está aqui, é melhor ficar.

- Está bem - ela concordou de pronto, satisfeita pela decisão de Chase.

Uma vez de acordo, continuaram a busca.

- Você também deve estar cansado - Tasha comentou, após algum tempo. - Onde tem dormido?

- No salão de jogos.

Como ela imaginara.

- Aquelas poltronas não são nada confortáveis.

- Verdade. Precisa ver o estado do meu traseiro! - Chase falou em tom de brincadeira.

Por um momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e, enquanto ambos riam, a eletricidade voltou a se fazer sentir no ar.

- Gostaria de ter essa oportunidade - Tasha replicou com ousadia.

Um brilho de malícia iluminou os olhos de Chase.

- Acha que seria capaz de melhorar as minhas condições?

- Ah, não tenho a menor dúvida! - Tasha respondeu, sabendo que seria capaz de tornar tudo muito melhor... se ele permitisse.

Vendo o brilho se dissipar nos olhos dele, dando lugar à dúvida, Tasha sugeriu:

- Não seria melhor continuarmos a busca?

- Com certeza - ele concordou de pronto.

Caminharam em silêncio, com Chase na liderança, tomando todo o cuidado de não tocá-la, nem sequer por acidente. Quando se aproximaram de um dos riachos que alimentavam o lago, ele interrompeu a caminhada e falou:

- Teremos de nos afastar da margem, para podermos atravessar o riacho. Nesta época do ano, certamente não haverá dificuldade, pois os riachos se tornam muito rasos.

Tasha aproveitou a pausa para se sentar em um tronco caído.

- Acha que o menino conseguiria chegar até aqui?

- Não acho provável, mas garotos nos surpreendem, às vezes. Não se preocupe. Tenho quase certeza de que o encontrarão adormecido em algum lugar. Charlie só pediu a nossa ajuda, para garantir que toda a região fosse varrida.

- Os pais do menino devem estar desesperados - ela comentou, pousando a mão protetora sobre o ventre.

- Neste exato momento, são capazes de qualquer coisa para ter o filho de volta. Quando finalmente o encontrarem, ficarão tão aliviados, que nem conseguirão conter as lágrimas, Então, terão vontade de matar o pequeno, pela preocupação que causou - Chase previu com um sorriso maroto.

- Está falando por experiência própria?

Chase riu.

- Sou obrigado a admitir que deixei meus pais preocupados mais de uma vez, quando vínhamos para cá, no verão.

- Deve conhecer bem a região.

O sorriso de Chase se tornou nostálgico.

- Passei todos os verões de minha infância explorando os bosques, o lago e os vales. Esta é uma das rotas mais seguras. Algumas expedições que fiz teriam deixado minha mãe de cabelos brancos.

- Nunca contou a ela?

- Você teria contado? Meus pais teriam me acorrentado em casa, se soubessem!

- E eu pensava que você nunca tinha feito nada errado!

Chase deu de ombros.

- Tive os meus momentos.

- Todos nós já tivemos.

No mesmo instante, ambos se lembraram de um momento recente de Tasha, quando ela decidira se fazer passar pela irmã. Um silêncio constrangido pesou no ar.

Felizmente, o _walkie-talkie_ estalou, pondo um fim ao momento desagradável. Chase atendeu e, momentos depois, transmitiu a notícia a Tasha:

- Já o encontraram. O menino caminhou até a fazenda Riley e acabou adormecendo no celeiro. Está sendo levado de volta à família. Vou dar a notícia a Evan.

Dando-se conta de que estivera mais tensa do que havia notado, Tasha se apoiou em uma árvore e fechou os olhos.

- Eles já vão voltar para casa - a voz de Chase interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos sobre os pais da criança perdida.

- Vamos voltar, também? - ela perguntou, com uma pontada de relutância.

Após um momento de hesitação, Chase respondeu:

- Daqui a pouco. Venha comigo.

O convite não só a surpreendeu, como também lhe proporcionou imenso prazer.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou, já seguindo os passos de Chase.

- Logo vai ver - ele informou com um sorriso.

Dez minutos depois, chegaram a uma pequena cachoeira, cercada pelas árvores.

- É lindo! - Tasha exclamou, olhando em volta.

- Achei que você ia gostar.

Ah, sim, ela gostara muito! Mais ainda, gostara da mensagem que ele parecia estar tentando lhe enviar. Era evidente que se tratava de um lugar especial para Chase. O fato de ele ter decidido partilhá-lo com ela tinha de ser um sinal de que ainda existia uma esperança de futuro para eles.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui - Tasha murmurou com um sorriso largo.

- É um prazer - Chase replicou, sem esconder a emoção em sua voz.

Então, desviaram o olhar.

Tasha se acomodou na grama, observando o perfil de Chase, que havia se virado para a cachoeira. Era evidente que ele não estava feliz. A perda da confiança que tinha na esposa havia lhe tirado a paz de espírito.

- Um tostão por seus pensamentos! - Tasha falou, sem pensar.

- Estaria pagando caro demais! - ele replicou com um sorriso, voltando a fitá-la.

- Mera questão de opinião.

- Quanto estaria disposta apagar? - Chase perguntou, curioso.

- Uma fortuna.

- Mesmo que eu garanta que são apenas maus pensamentos?

Apesar do choque, Tasha riu.

- Bem, se seus pensamentos são maus, só podem ser sobre mim - falou.

- É o que pensa?

- Estou enganada?

- Só em parte. Você é parte dos meus pensamentos.

- A parte boa ou a ruim?

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em como o seu rosto se ilumina, quando você ri. Seus olhos brilham como safiras.

A declaração fez o coração de Tasha saltar dentro no peito.

- Se vai continuar me dizendo coisas assim, serei forçada a confessar que acho o seu sorriso irresistível.

- É bom ouvir isso - Chase murmurou com voz rouca, dando alguns passos na direção dela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Tasha falou com seriedade. - Às vezes, tenho a impressão de que o destino está fazendo uma brincadeira muito cruel conosco.

- Também tenho tido dificuldade para encontrar algum humor nessa situação, mas ignorar você é como tentar fazer chover para cima. Absolutamente impossível!

Um nó se formou na garganta de Tasha. Finalmente, conseguiam se comunicar! Rezou para não dizer nada errado e encerrar prematuramente a oportunidade.

- Sinto como se estivéssemos vivendo um pesadelo - confessou.

- Sei exatamente o que está sentindo - Chase concordou com um toque de ironia.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles, quebrado apenas pelo sussurro das águas e pelo canto dos pássaros.

- Vamos voltar? - Chase finalmente sugeriu, estendendo as mãos para Tasha, a fim de ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela aceitou a ajuda e, uma vez de pé, já ia dar a volta, quando Chase a puxou. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e, um segundo depois, estava nos braços dele.

Com o coração aos saltos, Tasha se agarrou na camisa de Chase, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o rosto roçar no pescoço dele. Sob suas mãos, o coração dele também batia descompassado. Sabia que deveria se afastar, mas suas forças a haviam abandonado, dando lugar ao desejo que foi crescendo, até ela pensar que enlouqueceria se Chase não a beijasse.

Sem pensar, colou os lábios ao pescoço dele, provocando-lhe reação imediata. Chase a apertou contra si, permitindo-lhe sentir quanto o excitava, o que proporcionou a Tasha um incontrolável senso de triunfo.

Então, com um gemido abafado, ele enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela, afastando-se apenas o bastante para fitá-la.

- Ah, Tasha, como quero você! - admitiu, afinal.

Quando Chase finalmente a beijou, Tasha rezou para que, desta vez, ele não interrompesse o beijo. Rezou para que ele se desse conta, de uma vez por todas, de que haviam nascido um para o outro, e nada poderia mudar o seu destino.

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Aquele beijo detonou uma verdadeira explosão de desejo.

Os lábios de Chase só abandonaram os de Tasha para depositarem beijos igualmente ardentes em seu pescoço e colo. Ela mal percebeu quando, com dedos trêmulos, ele lhe desabotoou a blusa. Ao tirá-la, Chase interrompeu suas carícias por um momento, a fim de deleitar os olhos com a visão dos seios fartos. Em seguida, pôs-se a acariciá-los com as mãos e, depois, com a boca, arrancando de Tasha gemidos de prazer.

Ansiosa para oferecer a ele o mesmo que recebia, ela o imitou e, em questão de segundos, livrou-o da camisa, para então acariciá-lo com a mesma intensidade e ardor.

Embriagados pela paixão, deixaram-se cair na grama macia, suas carícias se tornando cada vez mais urgentes. Seus gemidos e sussurros se misturaram ao canto das águas nas rochas, mas nada se comparava à emoção que os unia.

Em poucos minutos, estavam ambos nus, conscientes apenas do contato entre seus corpos. Quando Chase finalmente a penetrou, a certeza de Tasha tornou-se ainda maior: aquele era o seu lugar, de onde ele jamais deveria ter se afastado. Assim, foi de maneira quase automática que seu corpo acompanhou o ritmo do dele, entregando-se ao prazer crescente, até que ambos explodiram em êxtase arrebatador.

Uma paz imensa tomou conta daquele pedaço de paraíso. Aconchegada nos braços de Chase, recuperando aos poucos a respiração regular, Tasha se perguntou o que viria a seguir. Teriam aqueles momentos de paixão significado que Chase estava disposto a deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar sua vida com ela? Ou teria sido apenas o resultado do desejo reprimido e, agora, ele se arrependeria por ter cedido aos seus instintos?

Chase se elevou nos cotovelos e fitou-a por um breve momento, antes de dizer:

- Devo estar pesado.

Com isso, rolou para o lado, deixando Tasha à mercê de uma profunda sensação de vazio.

Embora ele a houvesse fitado por pouco tempo, fora o bastante pata Tasha reconhecer o arrependimento nos olhos cinzentos. Foi naquele momento que a esperança morreu dentro dela. Se o ato de amor não fora capaz de atravessar a couraça que ele construíra em torno do coração, nada mais seria.

Deu-se conta de que estivera se enganando, todo aquele tempo. Agora, era forçada a abrir os olhos para a verdade dura e cruel: sua mentira matara o amor que Chase tinha por ela. Tudo o que restara fora o sexo, que jamais substituiria o sentimento sublime que haviam partilhado. Especialmente sabendo que Chase detestava e desprezava o desejo que ainda sentia por ela.

Sentindo-se nauseada, Tasha se sentou, apanhou as roupas e começou a se vestir, apressada.

- Precisamos voltar - murmurou, lutando com os botões da blusa.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la - Chase se ofereceu, notando a dificuldade de seus dedos trêmulos.

Porém, quando as mãos dele a tocaram, Tasha afastou-se de um pulo.

- Não!

- Por quê? O que houve? - ele inquiriu, confuso.

- Nada. Simplesmente, não quero que me toque.

A expressão de Chase endureceu.

- Não quer que eu a toque, mas diz que não houve nada? Pois, para mim, algo está muito errado! - ele protestou, pondo-se de pé.

Tasha também se levantou.

- Por que fez amor comigo, Chase? - perguntou a queima-roupa.

- Por que você acha que fiz amor com você? - ele lhe devolveu a pergunta, visivelmente desconsertado.

- Porque não foi capaz de se controlar.

Em vez de negar a acusação, como Tasha esperava que ele fizesse, Chase se afastou alguns passos, antes de confirmar:

- Não fui capaz. A verdade é que nunca fui.

Embora desejasse odiá-lo ou, ao menos, ignorá-lo, Tasha não podia, pois seu amor a impedia.

- E, agora, está arrependido - afirmou.

- Tenho tanto do que me arrepender, que nem sei por onde começar. Tasha, não podemos continuar assim.

Quando Chase voltou a encará-la, Tasha reconheceu a profunda tristeza nos olhos dele. O que trouxe lágrimas aos dela, também.

- Não se preocupe. Não será preciso - declarou com voz trêmula, antes de dar meia-volta e começar acorrer.

- Tasha, não!

Ignorando o chamado urgente, Tasha continuou correndo. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Só queria voltar para casa, onde poderia lamber suas feridas e pensar no que fazer. Enquanto corria, as lágrimas a impediam de reconhecer o caminho que haviam percorrido em sentido contrário.

Quando ouviu Chase chamá-la de novo e percebeu que ele a seguia, acelerou ainda mais os passos. Não viu a raiz exposta à sua frente e tropeçou, voando pelo ar. Ficou deitada por um momento, mas ao ouvir os passos apressados de Chase se aproximando, pôs-se de pé e prosseguiu com sua fuga.

- Tasha, pare! Não é esse o caminho! - Chase gritou bem atrás dela, assustando-a.

Tasha girou nos calcanhares e perdeu o equilíbrio. Na tentativa de recuperá-lo, recuou dois passos e, no terceiro, descobriu, horrorizada, que não havia nada debaixo de seu pé. Seus olhos encontraram os de Chase e reconheceram neles o mais puro terror, enquanto ele se adiantava para ela. Mas era tarde demais, pois Tasha já caía no vazio.

- Não!

Ouviu o grito desesperado de Chase, enquanto seu corpo rolava e batia pelo barranco que a vegetação escondera. Só sentiu a dor quando seu corpo aterrissou em algo duro e plano.

Segundos depois, Chase apareceu a seu lado, muito pálido, o peito ainda nu coberto de arranhões. Tasha viu a mão trêmula estender-se na sua direção e, então, imobilizar-se no ar, como se ele temesse tocá-la, no caso de ela possuir algum ferimento grave.

- Meu Deus! - ele exclamou com voz estrangulada. - O que você fez? Acha que tem alguma fratura? Onde dói?

Embora seu corpo inteiro doesse, Tasha não acreditava ter sofrido nenhuma fratura.

- Minha cabeça dói - conseguiu dizer.

- Vou examiná-la. Diga se sentir dor - Chase anunciou e, com gestos cuidadosos, pôs-se a apalpá-la. - Aparentemente, não houve fraturas, mas temos de levá-la a um hospital, depressa. Não gostaria de deixá-la sozinha, mas o _walkie-talkie_ ficou perto da cachoeira.

- Tudo bem - Tasha murmurou com esforço. – Prometo não fugir - tentou brincar.

Chase sorriu para encorajá-la.

- Prometo voltar logo.

- Confio em você - Tasha declarou e Chase tornou-se ainda mais pálido.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu.

- Comece a contar, querida. Estarei de volta antes que chegue ao cem - declarou e começou a subir o barranco.

Tasha chegava ao sessenta, quando uma dor lancinante percorreu seu corpo. Com um espasmo, ela bateu a cabeça já ferida e, desta vez, a consciência não resistiu e ela mergulhou na escuridão.

Quando despertou, Tasha soube onde estava pelo cheiro inconfundível do hospital. Lembrou-se de ter sentido muita dor, mas agora, estava livre dela. Sentia-se vazia e sabia por quê.

Perdera o bebê.

Sabia disso, embora ninguém houvesse lhe contado. Onde antes existira vida, agora não havia nada. E Tasha não sentiu nada além de uma vaga noção de fatalidade. O destino não lhe permitira ter seu filho, assim como não lhe permitira ter Chase. Agora, tudo havia voltado a ser o que era antes. Chase estava livre.

Olhou em volta. Era noite. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, mas não se importava. Nada mais importava.

Quando seus olhos pousaram em Chase, adormecido em uma poltrona, com a barba por fazer e as mesmas roupas que usava quando ela sofrera o acidente, Tasha calculou que era terça-feira.

Chase abriu os olhos e ao vê-la acordada, endireitou-se com um gemido.

- Estas poltronas são verdadeiros instrumentos de tortura! - exclamou.

- Você deveria ter voltado para casa - Tasha falou com voz inexpressiva.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Não podia deixá-la, sem saber como você estava.

- Estou bem. Só um pouco dolorida.

- Tasha - Chase começou, hesitante, como se procurasse pelas palavras certas.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa me dizer nada. Sei que perdi o bebê - ela continuou usando o mesmo tom desprovido de emoção.

Notou que os olhos de Chase estavam vermelhos e se perguntou se ele havia chorado. Considerando a possibilidade remota demais, afastou o pensamento.

- Os médicos disseram que foi o choque. Sinto muito, Tasha. Eu queria muito aquele bebê.

- Queria?

- Claro! Como pode duvidar?

- Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de deixá-lo nervoso.

- O que há com você? - Chase inquiriu, perturbado. - Está se comportando como se não se importasse, mas eu sei que você também queira aquele filho.

- Tudo é menos complicado, agora - Tasha respondeu, olhando para a janela.

- Menos complicado? - ele repetiu, parecendo mais confuso a cada segundo. - Você não está bem. Não é possível que você possa encarar tudo isso com tamanha frieza! Só pode ser resultado do choque. É melhor você conversar com alguém.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você realmente deveria ir para casa, Chase. Se não descansar, vai acabar ficando doente.

Com um movimento súbito, Chase pôs-se de pé e se aproximou da cama.

- Pare de se preocupar comigo! Não fui eu quem despencou de um barranco. Pensei que estivesse morta!

- Acontece que não morri. Só perdi o meu bebê, o que não faz de mim a única. Acontece a centenas de mulheres, todos os dias.

- E todas elas recebem a notícia como você? Sem derramar uma lágrima sequer?

- Por que está tão zangado? Não percebe que foi melhor assim?

Chase parecia prestes a perder de vez o controle.

- Melhor? Para quem?

Tasha franziu o cenho. Por que ele não podia compreender? Era tão claro.

- Para você - respondeu. - Está livre, agora.

- Livre? - Chase repetiu e fechou os olhos. - Tasha, do que está falando?

- Você está livre para viver a sua vida.

Em vez de responder, Chase foi até a janela.

- Acho que estou entendendo. É muita generosidade sua, mas... e quanto a você? - perguntou, de costas para ela.

- Eu? - ela repetiu, confusa.

- O que vai fazer da sua vida?

- Ah, pensarei em alguma coisa. Mas isso não é importante. Só quero que saiba que está livre, para que não tenha mais nenhum arrependimento.

Chase respirou fundo.

- Acha que não terei mais nenhum arrependimento, agora, que estou livre?

Tasha suspirou, cansada.

- Sei que não terá. Portanto, foi melhor assim.

- Acha que não amo você, Tasha?

- Sei que você não quer me amar.

- Foi por isso que fugiu de mim? Por achar que eu estava arrependido de tudo, inclusive do bebê?

-Você é um homem honrado, Chase. Jamais teria coragem de abandonar seu filho.

- Ah, Tasha, não acho que minha atitude foi muito honrada.

- Não faz diferença, agora. Nada mais faz. Estou cansada e você deve ir para casa e dormir um pouco. Tem de estar no tribunal, amanhã, e não vai querer desapontar seu cliente.

Ele soltou uma risada amarga.

- Mas posso desapontar você.

- Você não me desapontou.

- Diabos, mulher! Não diga isso! - ele ordenou, descontrolado. Então, recuperando a compostura, falou: - Este não é o momento de tentarmos resolver coisa alguma. Tem razão. Preciso estar no tribunal amanhã e tudo isso não poderia ter acontecido em pior hora. Preciso ir, mas voltarei assim que puder.

- Tudo bem. Eu compreendo.

- Não, você não compreende coisa alguma - Chase a corrigiu. - E eu não tenho tempo de esclarecer as coisas. Escute, querida. Meus pais estão a caminho. Você ficará com eles. Assim, terei a certeza de que está sendo bem cuidada. Prometa não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, Tasha.

- Tudo bem - ela concordou.

Ainda não sabia o que ia fazer, mas não tomaria uma atitude precipitada... apenas uma atitude lógica.

Depois de estudá-la por um momento, sem saber se podia confiar nela, Chase acrescentou:

- Precisamos conversar, Tasha.

- Temos algo a dizer, um para o outro? - ela desafiou, pois realmente acreditava que haviam dito tudo o que havia para dizer.

- Muito mais do que você imagina. Ah, como eu gostaria de poder ficar!

- Sei que precisa ir. Compreendo e vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo - Tasha garantiu, desejando que ele fosse logo embora. - Estou cansada. Quero dormir - declarou e fechou os olhos.

Chase esperou até que a respiração de Tasha adquirisse ritmo regular, para então, sair à procura de um médico.

Quando Tasha voltou a acordar, já era de manhã. Sentiu-se dolorida, mas a abençoada sensação de torpor ainda a envolvia como um manto. Ficou satisfeita ao se levantar e constatar que não tinha tonturas. No banheiro, o espelho mostrou os resultados superficiais de sua queda. As cicatrizes desapareceriam em breve, ao contrário das que eram invisíveis.

Tinha de ficar sozinha para pensar. Precisava ir a algum lugar, onde pudesse refletir em paz e tomar suas decisões. A mais difícil já fora tomada. Deixaria Chase.

Voltou para o quarto quando o médico entrava.

- Vejo que já está andando! - ele exclamou. - Como se sente? Tem alguma dor, ou tontura?

Esperou que ela se deitasse, para então examiná-la.

- Sinto-me bem. Quando posso ir para casa?

- Com pressa de ir embora? - ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. - Seu marido está muito preocupado, sra. Calder.

- Eu sei. Já disse a ele que não precisa se preocupar.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele acha que a senhora ainda está sob o choque da perda do bebê. Estou inclinado a concordar com ele.

Tasha fitou-o nos olhos.

- Só porque não chorei?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Seria uma reação normal.

- Não sinto vontade de chorar. Isso me torna anormal?

- Não. Cada um reage à sua maneira - ele admitiu.

- Nesse caso, gostaria de ir para casa. Quando isso pode acontecer?

O médico consultou a prancheta que tinha nas mãos.

- Bem, a senhora não mostra sinais de concussão. Desde que nada aconteça nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, creio que terá alta amanhã.

- Obrigada, doutor. O senhor é muito gentil.

Percebendo que estava sendo dispensado, embora desconsertado, ele saiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Sozinha de novo, Tasha fechou os olhos. No dia seguinte, sairia dali. Só lhe restava decidir para onde iria.

Quando Elaine chegou no hospital, Tasha já fizera uma reserva em uni hotel-fazenda, indicado por uma das enfermeiras. Só teria de apanhar seu carro e suas roupas, para que seus planos estivessem completos.

Estava repassando tais planos na mente, quando a sogra entrou no quarto. Pela primeira vez desde o acidente, Tasha sentiu um nó na garganta, quando Elaine a abraçou.

- Minha pobre Tasha... Que coisa horrível! - a sogra falou com tristeza.

- Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa - Tasha afirmou.

- Acidentes acontecem. Não se pode culpar ninguém. É muito triste, mas outros filhos virão.

- Talvez - Tasha replicou, desviando os olhos, pois sabia que não viriam.

- Você diz isso agora - Elaine tentou confortá-la -, mas quando chegar o momento... Agora, pense apenas em voltar para casa conosco e se recuperar.

Tasha sorriu.

- Você sempre foi tão boa para mim, Elaine.

A boa senhora afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- É muito fácil ser boa com você, minha querida. John e eu achamos que Chase é um homem de muita sorte, por ter encontrado você. Agora, diga-me, já sabe quando vai ter alta?

Ficou por mais uma hora, conversando sobre amenidades e, então, partiu com a promessa de voltar bem cedo, na manhã seguinte.

Tasha já estava pronta quando Elaine e John chegaram, pela manhã. Assim que chegaram em casa, Tasha foi para o quarto que partilhara com Chase, trocou de roupa, fez a mala e voltou a descer.

Deixando a mala ao lado da porta da frente, foi até a sala, onde estavam os sogros. Parou na porta.

- Vou embora - anunciou em voz baixa, reconhecendo o choque dos Calder.

- Para onde vai? - Elaine inquiriu, incrédula.

- Não posso dizer. Preciso ficar sozinha e não quero que Chase vá à minha procura.

Os dois se puseram de pé, fitando-a com expressão atônita.

- Por que não quer que Chase a encontre? - John perguntou.

- Porque é melhor assim.

- Fugir nunca é a melhor solução, Tasha. Ficar e tentar resolver o problema é sempre o melhor caminho - ele insistiu.

- Não, desta vez. O melhor a fazer é corrigir o meu erro.

Elaine mostrou-se muito ansiosa.

- Tasha, querida, nada disso faz o menor sentido.

- Eu menti para todos vocês - Tasha confessou a queima-roupa. - Quando nos conhecemos, deixei que pensassem que eu era a noiva de Chase, mas não era. Minha irmã e eu somos gêmeas idênticas. Era com ela que Chase pretendia se casar.

- Meu Deus! - Elaine exclamou, voltando a sentar-se.

- Eu me apaixonei por ele e fingi ser minha irmã - Tasha continuou. - Chase se apaixonou por mim, pensando que eu era ela.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, John perguntou:

- Quando Chase descobriu a verdade?

- Há mais ou menos uma semana.

Elaine parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Ah, Tasha, não! - ela murmurou com voz fraca, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Tasha engoliu seco, tentando livrar-se do nó na garganta.

- Por isso, tenho de ir embora. É a única maneira de corrigir o erro que cometi. - Virou-se, mas antes de alcançar a porta, olhou para trás. - Por favor, digam a Chase que ele não deve se arrepender de nada. Ele é um homem livre, agora.

Com isso, apanhou a mala ao lado da porta, saiu da casa, entrou no carro e partiu, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Dentro da casa, John Calder trocou um olhar significativo com a esposa e apanhou o telefone.

**CAPÍTULO X**

Dias depois, com os braços apertados em torno do corpo a fim de espantar o frio, Tasha observava a chuva que banhava a noite, da varanda do chalé que alugara. Uma semana antes, partir fora uma necessidade urgente. Agora, porém, não sabia o que fazer dali por diante. Não tinha propósito, nem pressa. Tudo o que realmente importava deixara de existir.

Distraída, pensou que deveria comer, mas não sentia fome. Não sentia nada, exceto o frio, que lhe provocou um arrepio.

- Está com frio, Tasha? - perguntou uma voz familiar.

Chase estava parado na outra extremidade da varanda.

- Não deveria estar no tribunal? - ela perguntou, ainda incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa.

- Quando meu pai telefonou, consegui um adiamento do julgamento.

E, depois disso, não fora difícil encontrar a enfermeira que sabia do paradeiro de Tasha. Mas, por que ele fora até ali? Não teria sido mais fácil deixar que tudo terminasse daquela maneira?

- Não ouvi você chegar - Tasha perguntou, fitando-o nos olhos.

Como se examinasse outra pessoa, estudou os próprios sentimentos. Ainda o amava e amaria para sempre, mas não poderia tê-lo. Depois de tantas horas naquela varanda, olhando a chuva que caíra sem parar, desde que ela chegara, a idéia já fora aceita e a dor não a perturbava mais.

- Vim caminhando desde a recepção - Chase explicou. - Não queria lhe dar a chance de fugir de novo.

- Existe uma diferença entre fugir e partir.

- O resultado é o mesmo.

Tasha concluiu que era isso mesmo o que ele pensava, pois não conseguia ver o que ela via com tanta clareza.

- Então, decidiu vir atrás de mim.

- Acreditou, realmente, que eu não viria?

- Teria sido melhor. Só está tornando as coisas mais difíceis para você mesmo. É evidente que está exausto e não estaria, se tivesse feito o que eu sugeri.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas o que a faz pensar que teria sido mais fácil deixá-la partir? - Chase perguntou, aproximando-se alguns passos.

Tasha franziu o cenho. Por que ele se recusava a enxergar a razão?

- Você precisa se livrar de mim, Chase. Sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Se isso fosse verdade, por que eu teria pedido que você prometesse não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada? - ele argumentou.

- Porque você se sentiu responsável por eu ter perdido o bebê - ela respondeu com voz totalmente desprovida de emoção e, por ter escolhido justamente aquele momento para afastar os cabelos do rosto, não viu a expressão dele endurecer diante de sua reação fria.

- Sou responsável - Chase admitiu.

Tasha sacudiu a cabeça.

- Fui eu quem saiu correndo.

- Mas fui eu quem a fez correr.

- Nada disso importa, agora. Perdi o bebê e você está livre.

A indiferença de Tasha despertou a fúria de Chase. Com um movimento rápido, ele cobriu a distância que os separava e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Já chega! Nunca vou me livrar de você, Tasha, simplesmente porque não quero! - declarou com veemência.

Em vez de reagir, Tasha manteve a mesma calma impassível. Sabia por que Chase estava agindo daquela maneira e estava decidida a fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo a se livrar do sentimento de culpa.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo - falou.

- Sei, sim. Nunca tive tanta certeza de alguma coisa, em toda a minha vida. Diabos, Tasha! Por que é tão difícil acreditar em mim?

Um sorriso triste curvou os lábios dela.

- Chase, pare de se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Já não sofro por causa de arrependimentos.

Chase fechou os olhos.

- Ah, esses malditos arrependimentos! Você não faz idéia de quanto eles têm me torturado!

- Você não tem culpa de sentir o que sente - Tasha murmurou, tentando confortá-lo.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer - Chase corrigiu com paciência forçada. - Não é o que está pensando.

- Não estou pensando nada - ela garantiu, dando de ombros.

- Pois pode começar a pensar, agora mesmo! - Chase explodiu. - Ora, por favor, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Não está tudo bem, Tasha. Preciso encontrar um meio de atravessar essa barreira que você construiu em torno de si mesma.

- Estou ouvindo o que está dizendo, Chase.

- Está ouvindo com a cabeça, mas não com o coração. Quero explicar...

- Não preciso de explicações, Chase. Elas não vão fazer a menor diferença, agora.

- Mas fazem, para mim! Eu quero, ou melhor, eu preciso explicar. Vai me ouvir?

Tasha não queira ouvir coisa alguma, mas era evidente que Chase precisava falar. Quem sabe, depois de desabafar, ele pudesse ver a situação como ela via.

- Está bem. Vamos entrar - convidou e conduziu-o para dentro do chalé. - Você está encharcado. Pendure o casado atrás da porta e acenda a lareira. Vou preparar um café.

Quando Tasha voltou, a lareira estava acesa e Chase se acomodara no sofá. Após alguns momentos de silêncio constrangido, enquanto os dois bebericavam o café, Tasha falou:

- Estou ouvindo.

Chase respirou fundo, como se precisasse reunir coragem.

- Naquele dia, na cachoeira, depois que fizemos amor, você me perguntou se eu me arrependia de alguma coisa. Eu disse que tinha muitos arrependimentos, mas ter feito amor com você não era um deles. Eu jamais me arrependeria disso. Quando me dei conta do que você estava pensando, tentei explicar, mas você não me ouviu. Saiu correndo e, quando vi a direção que tomou, esqueci as explicações. Meu sangue gelou. Nunca senti tamanho pavor. Então, você caiu e eu pensei que fosse enlouquecer. Mas você estava viva... tão corajosa... Eu não queria deixá-la, mas era preciso. E você disse que confiava em mim... - Chase ergueu os olhos atormentados para Tasha. - Foi então que me dei conta do que tinha feito, de como havia desapontado você.

Tasha desviou o olhar, sabendo que isso não era verdade. Afinal, fora ela quem mentira e enganara.

- Não diga isso, Chase. Você nunca me desapontou - declarou e, pela primeira vez, sua voz carregava um toque de emoção.

Percebendo a mudança, Chase agarrou-se à tênue possibilidade de falar ao coração de Tasha.

- É a mais pura verdade, Tasha. Desapontei você ao dar mais importância ao meu orgulho do que ao meu amor.

Tasha voltou a fitá-lo, sentindo a determinação se abalar.

- Não estou compreendendo - murmurou.

- Quando descobri que você havia mentido, fiquei furioso - Chase falou e Tasha sentiu uma onda dolorosa percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Aquele fora o dia mais terrível de sua vida.

- Eu sei - ela murmurou, tentando afastar as lembranças, que se recusaram a se apagar.

Notando a dor nos olhos dela, Chase se odiou por ter de pressioná-la ainda mais, mas sabia que não havia outra maneira de atingi-la.

- Olhando para você, agora, posso imaginar como se sentiu. Mas, na ocasião, tudo o que eu sabia era que a mulher em quem eu confiava havia mentido.

Tasha foi tomada por um violento tremor.

- Eu queria lhe contar, mas tinha medo - balbuciou.

- E a minha atitude provou que você tinha todos os motivos para ter medo, não foi?

- Você tinha o direito de reagir daquela maneira.

- E você tinha o direito de esperar que eu, ao menos, ouvisse a sua explicação. Tratava-se de pouco, considerando-se que eu nunca deixei de amar você. Eu te amo, Tasha.

A confissão acabou de vez com o casulo de insensibilidade que a envolvera ao longo de todos aqueles dias. Os sentimentos que ela conseguira evitar atacaram com força total.

- Mas você não quer me amar, não é? - perguntou em um fio de voz.

Pálido, Chase deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e se ajoelhou diante dela.

- Olhe para mim, Tasha - pediu com voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas.

- Não minta para mim!

- Não estou mentindo, querida. Só quero que acredite em mim. Pensei que não quisesse amar você, mas a verdade é que sempre te amei, em cada segundo. Só não queria que você soubesse disso.

Tasha fitou-o nos olhos, em busca da confirmação das palavras dele. E foi o que encontrou no desprezo que ele sentia por si mesmo pelo que havia feito. Uma raiva desmedida explodiu dentro dela.

- Por quê? - inquiriu, furiosa.

- Para punir você, mas Deus sabe que só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando me vi diante da possibilidade real de perdê-la. Sentado ao seu lado, no hospital, examinei minhas atitudes e não gostei nem um pouco do que vi.

A dor que apertava o peito de Tasha era tão profunda, que ela chegou a pensar que não suportaria.

- E o que você viu, Chase?

- Vi um homem que se escondia atrás do fato de que sua esposa o amava demais para deixá-lo, poupando-o na necessidade de confessar que a amava. Todo o tempo, eu a afastei com uma das mãos, enquanto a mantive prisioneira com a outra. Recusei-lhe o meu amor, ao mesmo tempo em que garantia não perdê-la.

Tasha sentiu a raiva se dissipar, pois fazia idéia de quanto era difícil para ele dizer a verdade. E ela sabia que tudo aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Chase lhe contara, não só por acreditar que ela tinha o direito de saber, mas por saber que aquela seria a única maneira de tirá-la do torpor emocional.

- É uma história e tanto - murmurou, abalada.

- Você tinha de saber da verdade.

- Agora, que me contou, o que espera de mim? - ela perguntou com um suspiro cansado.

- Espero que me perdoe. Sei que não mereço. Acredite, não sinto o menor orgulho do que fiz. Preciso que me perdoe, Tasha, como eu deveria ter perdoado você.

- Você me magoou, tanto, Chase. O que fiz foi errado, mas fiz por amor. O que você fez...

- Não precisa me dizer - Chase a interrompeu. - O que fiz matou o nosso bebê e nunca vou me perdoar por isso! - Com um movimento brusco, levantou-se e foi até a janela. - Já não sei quem sou, Tasha. Eu não sabia que podia ser tão egoísta e cruel. Como posso pedir que me perdoe, tendo feito o que fiz? Meu Deus, eu matei o nosso filho!

Horrorizada, Tasha observou-o abaixar a cabeça e vergar os ombros sob o peso da culpa. Não era justo que ele assumisse toda a responsabilidade pelo que acontecera. Os dois haviam cometido erros, o que não os tornava imperdoáveis, mas simplesmente, humanos.

- Chase? - chamou, com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. - Eu te perdôo.

- Como pode?

- Eu te amo - Tasha sussurrou e, só então, Chase voltou a erguer os olhos.

Sem a menor hesitação, ela se levantou e atirou-se nos braços dele.

- Tasha, não...

- Não vou me afastar, nem vou permitir que se culpe. Nós dois erramos. Quanto ao nosso filho... talvez o destino tenha decidido assim.

Emitindo um gemido doloroso, Chase apertou-a nos braços. Então, os dois choraram, até todo o pesar se dissipar de seus corações. Muito tempo depois, quando o silêncio finalmente voltou a reinar, a paz pareceu descer sobre eles.

Chase suspirou.

- Eu não sabia que algo poderia doer tanto. Primeiro, pensei que fosse perder você. Depois, soube que havíamos perdido o nosso filho. Naquela noite, no hospital, chorei como não fazia desde criança. De repente, eu me vi perdendo tudo... por causa do meu orgulho.

- Nenhum de nós dois conseguiu se sair bem disso tudo, Chase. Distribuir culpas não vai ajudar em nada. Acho que deveríamos assumir o compromisso de perdoarmos a nós mesmos, bem como um ao outro, pelos erros que cometemos.

- Acha mesmo que vai ser tão fácil? - ele duvidou.

- Não quero brigar com você, Chase. Só quero te amar.

- É o que eu quero, também.

- E então? - ela inquiriu com voz rouca.

Um sorriso curvou de leve os lábios de Chase.

- Aqui? Agora?

Tasha devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Conhece momento e lugar melhores?

Haviam sofrido juntos, chorado juntos e, agora, chegara a hora de começar a curar as feridas, fazendo amor juntos.

Chase segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Tem certeza? Não quero magoá-la mais do que já magoei.

Tasha virou o rosto, a fim de beijar-lhe uma das mãos.

- Você me ama, Chase?

- Mais do que tudo na vida.

- Então, não vai me magoar. Se eu não acreditasse nisso, não seria capaz de amá-lo tanto. Quero voltar a ser feliz ao seu lado, Chase.

- Seremos felizes novamente. É uma promessa que passarei a vida cumprindo.

Com essas palavras, Chase beijou-a com ternura mesclada de paixão. Então, acomodou-a diante da lareira e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Fizeram amor com calma e ternura. A paixão viria depois. O que precisavam agora, era reafirmar os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. A consciência da vulnerabilidade de ambos tornou-os cuidadosos e, em cada carícia, apagaram as velhas lembranças, construindo novas.

Mais tarde, deitados nos braços um do outro, saboreando a paz que por pouco não haviam perdido de vez, permitiram-se observar o fogo sem pressa.

- Não usamos nenhum tipo de proteção - Chase comentou em tom maroto, deslizando a mão pela pele macia de Tasha.

- Para ser sincera, nem pensei nisso - ela admitiu, pousando a mão sobre a dele. - Não acho que corremos nenhum risco, por enquanto.

- Ficaria contrariada se algo acontecesse?

- Não. Quero ter filhos.

- Isso é bom, pois tenho uma coisa para lhe contar.

- O quê?

- Existem vários casos de gêmeos, na minha família.

Tasha ergueu a cabeça, os sentidos em estado de alerta.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Meu pai teve um irmão gêmeo, que morreu há alguns anos. Também tenho primos gêmeos, que você ainda não conheceu, porque estão fazendo uma longa excursão pela Europa.

- São idênticos?

- Idênticos e inseparáveis - Chase respondeu com um sorriso.

Tasha também sorriu.

- Deve ser tão bom - comentou com uma pontada de inveja.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu lhe disse que minha irmã e eu nunca nos demos bem. Nat preferiria que eu não existisse. Sempre me viu como uma rival, que rouba a atenção que ela gostaria de ter só para si.

- É uma pena - Chase lamentou, apertando-a contra si. - Fico feliz por ter me casado com você em vez de com ela.

- Mesmo sabendo que o enganei para que isso acontecesse?

- Para ser sincero, afaga o meu ego saber que você seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar comigo - Chase admitiu com ar de garoto travesso.

- Está dizendo que você, um advogado respeitável, é conivente com a mentira?

- Só quando a mentira é contada por você, por amor a mim.

- Isso está me cheirando a um acordo com a promotoria!

- Nada de acordo! Sua pena será a prisão perpétua... ao meu lado.

- Acho que não terei escolha, senão me declarar culpada.

- Qual o crime?

- Amor em primeiro grau - Tasha murmurou, colando os lábios aos dele.

**EPÍLOGO**

Tasha bebeu um gole de champanhe e suspirou, feliz. O sol brilhava, as pessoas que ela mais amava estavam reunidas no jardim de sua casa e a vida não poderia ser melhor.

Olhou em volta e constatou que Chase desaparecera. Onde ele havia se enfiado?

Deixou o copo de lado e saiu à procura do marido.

- Foi lindo, querida - Elaine comentou, segurando-a pelo braço.

Tasha sorriu para a sogra.

- Graças a Deus! Tive medo de que eles se pusessem a berrar!

- Bobagem! Os meninos são bem-comportados demais para criar uma confusão desse tipo. E Chase estava tão orgulhoso, que fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos!

- Ele ama os dois - Tasha murmurou, também com um nó na garganta. - Com licença, Elaine. Preciso entrar por um momento.

Ao entrar em casa, subiu a escada e se dirigiu para o quarto dos bebês, agora decorado com todas as cores do arco-íris. Parou na porta e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, diante da cena que viu.

Chase encontrava-se agachado entre os dois berços iguais, cada mão sobre um dos filhos. Nicholas emitia pequenos sons, enquanto Mathew dormia profundamente.

Aquela era a sua família, Tasha pensou, os três tão preciosos: Chase e seus filhos gêmeos, que haviam sido batizados poucas horas antes. Era difícil acreditar que seu casamento estivera tão perto do fim, apenas um ano antes.

- Tinha certeza de que o encontraria aqui - murmurou, aproximando-se de Chase, que passou um braço em torno de seus ombros.

- Não consigo ficar longe deles por muito tempo - Chase confessou. - Acha que eles sabem quanto são amados por nós?

- Se ainda não sabem, logo vão saber. Você vai mimá-los até ficarem insuportáveis!

- E você vai defendê-los como uma leoa!

- Provavelmente.

Chase suspirou e, então, soltou uma risada.

- Eles vão nos deixar loucos, não acha?

Tasha também riu.

- Ah, sim! Vão tentar nos confundir, tentando se fazer passar um pelo outro - confirmou, sem sentir o menor constrangimento pela referência ao passado.

O amor de Chase apagara todo e qualquer sentimento de culpa. Os laços que os uniam agora eram indestrutíveis.

- Mas nós saberemos distinguir um do outro - Chase declarou.

- Claro, mas não podemos contar a eles como sabemos!

- Como você é perversa!

- Sou, mas você me ama assim mesmo.

Chase beijou-a nos lábios.

- Amo tanto, que nem posso imaginar minha vida sem você. Obrigado por ter me dado filhos tão maravilhosos.

- De nada.

Acha que eles vão se importar se eu beijar a mãe deles?

- Não sei, mas eu vou me importar se você não beijar!

- Nesse caso, venha cá - Chase ordenou e, tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a com ardor e paixão.

Tasha retribuiu o beijo com igual intensidade, sabendo que finalmente encontrara seu pedacinho de paraíso na terra.

**FIM**


End file.
